


House Of Cards/纸牌屋

by floatingsamsam



Category: Chinese Drama - Fandom, EXO (Band), GOT7, K-pop, Original Work, TRAX (Korea Band), Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, Prostitution
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 12,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingsamsam/pseuds/floatingsamsam
Summary: 不要被名字欺骗，是一群小鸭子的故事（请看tag）。多人多cp，但有些组合（combination）却不是cp。详细请看开头Notes





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 人物基本全有原型，各圈混杂，但因为避免不必要的麻烦就没有用真名。  
> 加粗大写！！！剧情不代表作者对于人物的看法，只是发展需要，对所有人物都没有任何侮辱和贬低的意思！！！  
> 戴晩/温绾：吴世勋  
> 沈慕风：宋闵浩  
> 谈哲：黄子韬  
> 卫今帆：王嘉尔  
> 井烟：朴珍荣  
> 黄离/莺莺：金有谦和BamBam的结合体，但写了之后发现更像金有谦  
> 安策：阿册  
> 越兔：轩辕  
> 项阳：羊仔  
> 容司：鲁敏宇  
> 官乾、官龙：原型是《社交网络》中的双胞胎Cameron Winklevoss/ Tyler Winklevoss，但文中没有指出是外国人，为了剧情发展的可能性，依然默认为亚洲人  
> 写这篇的时候作者的状态非常混乱，如果有阅读不适的情况那一定是作者的问题。  
> 私货非常多！大概是我至今为止写得最任性的一篇。

第一章

项阳坐下来，数了数人头，“怎么少一个？”

莺莺立马接话：“戴晩没来！”

“他去哪儿了？”

莺莺耸肩，瘪了瘪嘴，“这谁知道。”

项阳环视了坐着的一圈人，没人说话，短暂的沉默。

井烟看气氛不太对，小声打破平静，“谈哲，他不是和你住在一起的吗？你不知道吗？”

谈哲嗤笑一声，抬头正对上项阳的视线，收敛了表情，摇摇头，嘟囔着：“你们又不是没他手机号码……”

“那你快打个电话给他，说我们有事要谈，叫他快点来。”

谈哲不情不愿，“凭什么是我……”

项阳慢慢呼出一口气，井烟用手肘碰了碰谈哲，小声说：“你就别废话了，有这个时间早把戴晩叫来了。”

谈哲没有开免提，但是没有人说话，周围隔音效果也比较好，可以听到他手机听筒里传出的忙音。

谈哲把手机正面朝向众人，“没人接。”

项阳闭了闭眼，“不等他了，我们先说吧……”

井烟向外面看了看，“来了来了，戴晩来了。”

莺莺瞟了一眼，“还真够晚的。”

井烟拍了他一下，起身去迎戴晩，“快进来，项阳正有事要说呢。”

戴晩没理他，气势汹汹的往里走，风衣衣摆被带在身后，经过众人的时候也没有停下来。项阳坐在沙发上，一把抓住戴晩的手腕，他被惯性带得往前挣了一下，他这才停下，甩开项阳的手，“你干什么！”

项阳看向他，“昨天有没有跟你说过今天早点来？到了今天人又找不到，手机又打不通，你想干什么？”

戴晩左手揉着右手手腕，“我们这行什么时候上班还要打卡了？”

“那你可以选择不来，去站街，或者在家里接客，随便你。”

戴晩冷哼了一声，继续向里走。

“戴晩！”

没有人出声，都怕他们老板下一秒就要气晕过去。

戴晩的声音从里面传出来，“上个厕所！烦死了！”

项阳一只手撑在膝盖上，深呼吸了一口气，“等他出来。”

戴晩出来的时候一边走一边说，“你们说不就好了，什么事非得我在场。”

项阳强压怒气，“今天谈哲打你电话怎么不接？”

戴晩掏出手机，“什么时候，我怎么不知道。”

“就刚才，就你来之前几分钟。”

戴晩摁亮手机看了一眼，才想起来，“哦，我换手机卡了，号码变了。”

“手机号？什么时候换的？”

“今天。”

“今天？你换卡干什么？”

戴晩把手机屏幕关了又摁亮。

项阳瞄了一眼他的屏幕，什么也没看到，“新手机号是什么？”

戴晩把手机拿在手里把玩着，“等下群发给你们不就好了。”

项阳点点头，转过头摆正身子，面向众人，“好，今天找你们是想说一件事，我想把我们这家店改成一家酒吧，顺便换个名字，以前那个名字太晦气。”

谈哲打断他，“酒吧？那我们还做个屁生意。”

“现在这个世道你还敢正大光明的开鸭店？开门就倒闭！你去监狱里做生意吧。”

谈哲移开视线。

项阳看了看其他人，“老客户我都能联系到，客源还是有的。不用担心我会让你们喝西北风，副业也可以作为酒吧经营。”

他转向容司，问：“你觉得怎么样？”

容司想了想，说：“新名字叫纸牌屋？”

“嗯。”牌子已经挂上了。

容司看着他，“既然你已经决定了。”

项阳颔了颔首。

莺莺问：“你请调酒师了？”

项阳看着他给了一个极其虚伪的笑容，“你付钱？”

莺莺不吭声了。

戴晩说：“那算什么酒吧？”

项阳头转向另一边看着戴晩，咬着牙说：“没人在乎。”

“那要是有人进来要喝酒呢？”

“有现成的。”项阳指向吧台后的酒架。

戴晩看了一眼，“要是想喝调的呢？”

“请他走。”被项阳第一个请走的可能是戴晩。

“刚来就请我走？项老板挺客气啊。”大门被一个人用力推开，他身后还跟着几个人，看起来很像闹事的，项阳几个人一下就站起来了。

纸牌屋里不是全部人都认识安策，卫今帆急忙从门口追向安策，伸出一只手挡在他前面，被项阳拦住了，“没事，认识的。”

卫今帆在两人之间来回看了看，朝项阳点点头，又回到门口。

安策看了卫今帆一眼，卫今帆对他来说也是生面孔，“这人是谁？”

“新招的。”

“也是小鸭子？”

“不，不是。保安。”

安策敷衍的应了一声，瞄了一眼旁边的其他人，用眼神示意他，“换个地方说话？”

其他人都听得清楚，其中几个伸着脑袋还挺好奇，项阳不太好意思，轻声说：“有什么话就说吧。”

安策站直身体，双手插在裤子口袋里，咳了一下，“兔要过生日了，聚一下吧。”

“嗯。”项阳点点头，“跟我有关系吗？”

“说的什么话，你俩以前不还是同学吗。”

“我最近有点忙。”

安策看了看其他人，“不还有容司吗？”

项阳看了容司一眼，摇摆不定。

容司说：“没事，你有事就去吧，一个晚上我还是能应付的。”

安策笑着说：“你看，容司都说好了。”

然后靠近项阳低声说：“兔指名让你去呢。”

项阳无奈的点点头。

安策拍了他胳膊一下，“就这么说定了，后天五点，别忘了啊。”说着就要走。

“哎，”项阳叫住他，“你还没告诉我在哪儿呢。”

安策转身往回走了几步，“兔家里。”

“哦，我知道了。”项阳看他不动身，“你可以走了。”

安策看着他笑了下，“我还忘了件事。”

“什么事？”

安策转头对身后的几个人说：“你们先走吧，我还有点事。”

那几个人便一声不吭的走了出去，走出门的时候路过卫今帆，他好奇的打量着那些人直到看不见。

安策打发了那些人之后，凑近项阳，用暧昧的气声说：“今天几点开业？”

项阳看着那几个走了的人，警惕的看着安策，“你不会……本来是想直接绑我吧？”

“怎么可能绑你……”安策摸了摸鼻子，“反正你现在同意就好了。”

项阳盯着他，安策却总是逃避眼神接触，这人还真是无赖得理直气壮。

“哎，到底怎么说？”安策昂了昂下巴，“我还等着你开工呢。”

项阳嗤笑了声，“能让你安大少爷等吗，这就开业了。”

纸牌屋酒吧开业第一天第一单生意这就开始了。

酒吧是由以前的鸭店改的，里面也有房间，但是如果想带出去也可以。

项阳看看纸牌屋里的其他人，他们也正看着他，他咳了一声，“上班了。”

莺莺窝在沙发里，跷个二郎腿，“我们不是已经上班了吗？”

项阳转身跟着安策进到里面。

莺莺看着他们的背影，小声抱怨：“没生意啊……”他觉得项阳应该听到了。

戴晩把脚搁在面前的茶几上，整个人往下滑了一点，“你去站街啊。”

莺莺看了一眼外面，撇了撇嘴，“多冷啊。”

“拉生意嘛。”

“我又不是野鸭……”听到戴晩轻笑了声，莺莺连忙反击，“你怎么不去站街？”

戴晩头靠在沙发背上，歪着头说：“我怕冷嘛。我很娇气的。”

莺莺发出一声表示不屑的声音，用力抠指甲。


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

安策进了房间，开始脱衣服，“怎么不去外面开房？”

项阳也开始脱衣服，“今天第一天重新开业，我不在这看着点行吗。”

“怎么不行，你还指望有新顾客吗？”

“不说新顾客，就是有老顾客来我不要照顾点吗？”

“要是老顾客的话都对他们很熟悉了，想要谁直接带走不就得了。再说不还有容司吗？”

脱了衣服脱裤子。

“哎，有几个不省心的，我不是怕他们有谁得罪人吗。”

“吃几次亏就知道了。”安策躺到床上，向项阳招手，“来，别提他们了。好久不见你了。”

项阳轻笑，低头含住安策的阴茎，吞吐之间含糊的说：“很久吗？”

安策舒服的叹了一口气，“有一段时间了吧。”

“你身边……还能……缺人吗？”

安策的手插在项阳的头发里合着他吞吐的动作上下滑动，闭上眼，“哪儿能比得上你有经验……嗯……别说话……”

项阳觉得自己的喉咙快要被顶穿了，他不住的干呕，喉咙跟着一阵痉挛。安策被夹得激动，速度更快，力道更猛。项阳根本不用吞吐，他只能维持着嘴大张的姿势，被安策狠操他的嘴，无论是合上还是张得更大，他的下巴都已经无法做到。

安策匆匆出了第一发，他把阴茎从项阳的嘴里慢慢拿出来，顶端出来的时候擦到了项阳的鼻尖。项阳从鼻尖到下巴都是粘稠的精液，虽说他的这类经验很多，但是还是不会喜欢这种感觉。

项阳的嘴唇颤抖着慢慢合上，但是闭上嘴之后就会不由自主的吞咽，并且他依然喘息不止——他需要用嘴来呼吸。于是他半张着嘴，有半透明的精液从他的嘴里流出来，拉成长且粘稠的一条，他低了下头精液就滴在床单上。他的头突然有些疼，太阳穴突突的跳。

安策托起他的下巴，拇指沿着他的下嘴唇擦到嘴角，满意的看着他，笑着说：“这段时间客人多吗？”

项阳动了下头离开他的手，擦了擦嘴，“还行吧，最近戴晩没给我惹什么事，还算好。”

安策仰头笑出声，“他啊，调教一下就好了。”

项阳抬眼瞪他，“哪有你说的那么简单。”他这时候出了点汗，头发粘在脸上，衬得他更白。不知道是累了还是硬了，眼神有些慵懒，像在勾`引他。

安策敛了笑，“我没说他们，我说你。”

项阳瞥了他一眼，“嗯？”

“客人多吗？”

“你见过哪个老板客人多的？快下岗了。”

安策调笑着说：“还没松就下岗了？”

项阳移开安策的腿，正面躺在床上，“还能不松呢，早就松了。”

安策坐起身摸向项阳的下`身，“松了吗？我来看看呢……”

>>> 

项阳出来的时候他们还是在那儿坐着。

“一笔生意也没做？又不放音乐，坐这大眼瞪小眼，默哀呢。”

莺莺说：“谁说没有，谈哲不是不在了吗。”

“带出去了？”

莺莺点头。

“就一个接到生意了？”

戴晩撑着下巴慢悠悠的说：“有一个人做上就不错了……”

“新店开业头一天第一笔生意让谈哲做上了，你们丢不丢人。”

“第一笔不是你做的吗？”戴晩指指里面，伸了下懒腰，笑了。

项阳过去把音响打开，然后到井烟身边拍了下，对他说：“以后每天来记得放音乐。”

井烟点头，“好。”

项阳一边走一边说：“哪个酒吧不放音乐的，死气沉沉的。”

安策一边扣最后一个扣子一边从里面走出来，走过项阳的时候对他说：“走了啊。”

项阳转过头面对着他，但是眼睛并没有看着他，视线向下，点点头，“嗯。”

安策拍拍他的肩，提醒道：“明天别忘了。”

项阳握住放在他肩上的手，“我知道了。”

安策走出门，和卫今帆对视了一眼，彼此都是生面孔，似乎都很惊讶为什么会在这个地方看到对方。

安策顿了一下，抖了下衣摆，又迈步向前走去。

容司注意到项阳目送安策离开的视线，低头笑了下，“行了，别看了。人都走远了，看得到吗。”

项阳转过头看他，似乎想说什么，又什么都没说出口，不自然的移开视线，向酒吧的深处走去。

“才出来没一会儿，又进去……”容司轻笑了声，也没继续难为他。

四人对坐，寂静无声。

莺莺嘀咕：“能不能换首歌？”

他感到有几道视线聚集过来，抬眼看了看其他几个人。

他解释道：“这首歌确实不好听嘛，你们不觉得吗？”

戴晚说：“觉得，所以你去换吧。”

莺莺低下头，注意力又回到指甲上，好像他指甲上粘着十斤陈年积屎。

戴晚轻踢他，“去啊。”

莺莺拖长了声音抱怨：“不要……为什么你不去……”

“谁先提议的谁去，” 戴晚催促他，持续用脚轻踢他的膝盖，“快去，你最年轻，多跑点路。”

莺莺一边不情不愿的起身一边说：“你们就是欺负我最小嘛……”

容司说：“帮我带瓶酒。”

>>> 

井烟走出门的时候正好一阵风吹过，冻得他裹紧了外套。卫今帆听到声音，转过头，就看到了他。

井烟靠近卫今帆，说：“冷吗？”

“还好，习惯就好了。你刚出来还没适应。”卫今帆像想起什么似的，拿出口袋里的烟，“抽吗？”

井烟摇摇头，“不，不用了。”

卫今帆拿出一根，看了眼井烟。

井烟说：“不，你抽吧，我不介意。”

“你不抽烟？”卫今帆拿了根烟含在嘴里，掏出打火机。烟身在他说话的时候上下摇晃，像小时玩过的跷跷板的一端。

井烟依然摇头，“不，也，也抽一点……”

卫今帆烟还没放进口袋里，又拿出来，“那抽一根吧，站在外面冷，取取暖。”

“那好，谢谢。”井烟抽出一根烟，含在嘴里。两个人互相凑近了一点，卫今帆给彼此一起点上了火。

井烟看了看卫今帆站的地方，“跟项老板说一下，让你到里面去。”

卫今帆笑了，“那还做什么保安啊。”他看了井烟一眼，敛了笑，“没事，现在还不是很冷，不用担心。”

井烟又向卫今帆的方向靠近了点，仿佛是为了取暖。

卫今帆说：“今天不用……？”他指了指纸牌屋里面其他几个人。

井烟会意，“哪儿能每天都有生意，这里又不是什么大型的夜总会。”

“那样的话就该直接被扫黄了。”

卫今帆的玩笑让两个人对视一笑，尽管并不见得多好笑。可能还有些不合时宜，不过井烟并不介意。他对这种话题的敏感度比想象中要无所谓得多。

“你当时进来的时候知道我们这里是做这个的吗？”

“知道啊。”

井烟看着卫今帆，慢慢翘起一边嘴角。他的眼尾本就天生有些上扬，没有多余表情的时候总像在笑，大概这也是他比较招人喜欢的一个原因吧。不过他那种没有表情的笑似乎总不可避免的显得有些戏谑，但是一般只有熟悉他的人才能察觉出来。他现在就是那种表情，对面的人不知道该说什么，甚至连该不该说话都不确定。说什么好像都不合适，不说话也不合适。真叫人头疼。

不过此时对面的人是卫今帆，他并没有那么不自在，他甚至都没意识到此时正在发生的事。发生什么事了吗？什么也没发生。确实。他解释道：“无所谓的，我不在意这个。就只是一份工作而已。”

“你倒是想得开。”

“你不是比我更想得开。”

井烟深吸一口烟缓缓吐出，转过头看着前方移动的路人。卫今帆不知道自己是不是说错话了，他觉得估计是这样，又不知道该说些什么弥补。准确的说，他不确定是不是应该弥补。

他把手放在井烟肩上，“我的意思是……”尝试进一步解释。

井烟转头看他，微笑着挑了下眉，“没事，我也很想得开。”他挑动眉毛的动作并不明显，大部分被刘海挡住了。

井烟又吸了几口，把烟头扔在地上踩灭，对卫今帆说：“以后记得每天来放音乐啊。”

卫今帆看他一眼，“没问题。”他并不知道为什么他就成了做这件事的人。

井烟双手插在外套口袋里，“我走了。”

“哦，拜。”卫今帆挥手。

“明天见。”井烟尾音的语气很笃定。确实，这本来就是确定的事，没有什么可以置疑的，只是卫今帆没想到他会说这句话。情理之中，交情之外。

“明天见。”卫今帆用和他一样的语气重复了一遍。

卫今帆看着地上的烟头，想，我还没问他音乐怎么放。

>>> 

莺莺打开门，问卫今帆：“井烟人呢？”

“走了。”

莺莺的脸突然皱了起来，“走了？”

卫今帆点头，“嗯。”

“就这么走了？”

“嗯。”

莺莺向纸牌屋里看了一眼。

卫今帆说：“有什么问题吗？”

“有什么问题？”莺莺看了他一眼，转头向纸牌屋里喊，“项老板！井烟走了！”

他重又走进纸牌屋里，背后的门来回摆动。他一边走一边喊：“井烟都走了！项老板你还管不管了！生意还做不做了！”

项阳问莺莺：“他没说为什么吗？”

莺莺看了眼门外的卫今帆，耸耸肩，“不知道。”

“去问问啊。”项阳向门口走，莺莺跟在他身后。

项阳对开门，问卫今帆：“井烟走之前有跟你说他今天有什么事吗？”莺莺从他肩旁探出一个脑袋。

卫今帆犹豫着摇头，“没说吧……”

“这个井烟，真是的。”项阳转过身，关上门往回走，“戴晩不惹事他倒又有事了。”

戴晩听见项阳的话，“我又怎么了？”

莺莺说：“你今天不还迟到了吗，让我们这么多人等你一个人。”

项阳推了下莺莺的头，“你也不省心。”

他拨了井烟的电话，没多久就接通了，“喂，今天怎么这么早就走了？”

其他人听不清他和井烟的对话，只听他没几句就挂了电话。

莺莺问：“怎么说啊？”

“他说他今天不太舒服。”

莺莺撅嘴，“我看他今天挺好的啊。”他也想早点回家。他年纪还小，工作对他来说像上课一样，偷懒就是赚了，一点没考虑到收入和工作量成正比的问题。

戴晩说：“可以下班了吗？”

项阳说：“今天每个人至少做成一笔，不然别想走。”

莺莺果然第一个发声，“现在市场不景气啊，这是逼我们去站街呢。”

项阳对着他抿嘴假笑，“那就去吧。”


	3. Chapter 3

第三章

项阳空着手去的，他完全忘了要买礼物。

他是跟在一群人后面进去的，站在门口正有点不知所措。越兔看到他，朝他招手，“快进来。”

前面那几个人他都不认识。

安策跟着越兔一起向他走过来。啊，除了安策。除了安策他都不认识。

越兔在他身后把门关上，对项阳说：“去坐吧。”

项阳抬了抬脚，看看脚底，“不换鞋吗？”

越兔扶了扶眼镜，“没事，人多了总要有点乱的，之后再打扫就好了。”

“叔叔阿姨不在吗？”

“他们今天出去了。快进来吧。”

安策跟在越兔后面说：“今天兔掌勺呢，我们有福了。”说着还拍了拍越兔的肩膀。

越兔抖落安策的手，“行啊，今天不许给我剩菜，不吃完别走。”

“好，我不走。”

越兔走进厨房，看见游西在炒菜，忙抓着他的手让他松开，“不用你帮忙，马上把衣服弄脏了。快去把手洗洗，等一会儿就好了。”

游西小声嘀咕，“为什么不让我弄啊……”

越兔接过铲子炒菜，背对着游西说：“到外面坐一会儿，马上就能吃了。”

又侧了一下头，对安策说：“快，帮我切点黄瓜，摆盘。”

安策把黄瓜洗洗，开始切黄瓜段。游西还没走出厨房，过来看了看，快速拿了一个黄瓜段放进嘴里，向安策笑了下，是那种自以为调皮的笑。

安策看着游西，觉得他的外貌一无是处。头发有点长，鼻子不算挺，眼睛有点小，个子有点矮，这种长相无论在哪里也不会被多看一眼。真不知道为什么越兔会看上他。当然了，这种话他并没有对谁说过。

他什么都没说。

越兔催他，“切好了没？”

安策继续切，“他吃了一个。”

“那再切不就好了。”

安策怕越兔不知道他说的“他”指得是谁，但侧过头看了一眼越兔之后，便打算还是闭上嘴。

>>> 

项阳说的话不多，尽管越兔一直在逗他说话。他可以感受到越兔的好心，但是他不需要，也就没怎么配合。

人不算多，一桌人吃饭，但是除了安策和越兔其他人他都不认识。哦，还有游西，但是只是认识而已，通过越兔。

实际上，因为游西，这顿饭似乎吃得更加尴尬。一桌大男人中插进一对情侣，气氛多少有点不自在。

越是热闹，项阳越是情绪低落。

也许这世界上的情绪是守恒的。一个地方的正面情绪激增，则也需要相应分量的负面情绪在另一个地方滋长，以填补空缺。如果平衡被打破，人类必定要面对意想不到的抉择，平凡和狂喜之间的贪婪，会在堕落和战争之间得到补充。这个世界会完蛋的。

项阳现在就想完蛋。煎熬的一顿饭终于散了，但是他没有感觉到一点轻松，甚至还很遗憾。胃里的酒精没有填饱他的食欲，反而让他四肢无力，更加空虚。四肢无力在意料之中，也许有酒精的作用，是生理作用，可以不用在意。但空虚是正常反应吗，喝了酒的人会很容易空虚吗？他迷迷糊糊的想，似乎是这样，那些在他面前喝醉酒的人大多数都是一副饿死鬼投胎的样子，眼睛里除了空气和灰尘什么也装不下。可是他没有喝醉，他必须清楚这点。

他所有器官的每项功能都正常，健康年轻，有弹性，细胞之中富含水分，容器里面也并不是真空的，存在一种介质将它填补完整。但这种介质太过稀薄，没有营养，灵活游动，随时就会被风带走，不属于他。他将这种感觉称之为空虚。他需要寻找属于他的养分。

安策的车灯正好朝项阳照过来，他摁了摁喇叭。

项阳暗骂一声，挡住了眼睛。

喇叭又响了两下。

项阳走过去，安策把车窗摇下了一点，“上车。”

项阳走到另一侧，“干什么，送我回去？”他喝了酒，菜却没怎么吃，现在有些晕乎乎的。

他一上车就被安策拽过领子堵住嘴。车里没开灯，他看不清，头在车顶撞了一下，手扶了好几处都好像没扶对位置，倒在安策身上，被他一把拎起来按住脑袋。

项阳一条腿跪在坐垫上。虽说他还没到肢体僵硬的地步，但是他也是个成年男人，坐在自己脚上的动作还是有点难为他了。

他推开安策，喘息着说：“安策，安策……”

安策摸向他的下`身，动作不算轻柔。

项阳喝了点酒，没那么容易硬。他想，安策不是也喝了酒吗，他怎么这么容易硬。

他按住安策的手，“别在这里……”

安策没继续也没移开手，项阳也没动。这时突然手机响了。

是安策的。

安策接起电话，是越兔打过来的。他看了外面一眼，正看到不远处的一个黑影。这时候已经不早了，小区里人很少。

“兔……怎么了？”他努力平息气息。

那边沉默了一会儿，安策有些忐忑。

越兔说：“你衣服落我家了，下次再来拿吧。”提出问题的同时给了解决方案，倒是挺贴心的。

安策才意识到自己外套没穿，出来的时候他一点没觉得冷。

越兔说：“或者我给你送过去。”

“没、没事，下次我来拿吧。”安策停顿了会儿，试探着问，“你出来找我了吗？”

远处的人影动了一下，转身朝单元房的方向走去。

越兔说：“没有，我估计你已经走远了。你开车比较快。”

“对对，晚上冷你就别出来了。今天累了，你早点睡吧。”

“嗯，你也是。”越兔挂了电话。

项阳当然也看到了。

安策系好安全带，准备发动车。

项阳说：“你喝酒了，不能开车。”

“喝得不多。”

“不多也不能开车。”

“那就没喝。”

“什么叫‘那就没喝’，被抓到你就完了。”

安策没理他，还是开了车。

还好项阳住的地方离得不远，安策先把项阳送到那儿。

项阳下了车，看他不下来，“不上去？”

安策趴在方向盘上摇摇头，“不了。”

“别走了，今天先睡这儿吧。”

安策摇头。

“你看你都快睡着了，出事了就不好了。”

安策抬起头，“没有。”

“还没有呢。”项阳把车门打开，“快，跟我上去。”

安策不耐烦的说：“真没有……”

“我跟兔说你酒驾。”

安策看了他一眼，低头皱着眉，“你能不能别这么幼稚。”

项阳抬起他一只胳膊，“那就跟我上去。喝了酒还开什么车，这么晚了，小心出意外。”

“这么晚都没什么人了……”说着安策还是跟着他起了身，“等下。”

“你还想干什么？”项阳有点脾气上来了。

安策又坐回到座位上，“先让我把车停一下吧。”


	4. Chapter 4

第四章

项阳进屋的时候发现莺莺正坐在客厅里。

他是本市人，房子是他家的，不过早不跟父母住了。其他几个房间租给纸牌屋里其他几个人。

“你今天怎么早回来了？”

莺莺瞟了一眼项阳和他身后的安策，“今天戴晩出事了。”

项阳立马紧张起来，“出了什么事？”

莺莺向他侧过半个身子，安抚道：“没出什么大事，就是他被打了……”

安抚很失败。

“什么？被打了？打了哪儿？严不严重？”

“我也不知道……没看清……”莺莺说话声音越来越小。

“所以你就回来了？”

“容司让我回来的……我有点怕……”莺莺有点委屈。

安策问他，“要紧吗？要我去帮忙吗？”

项阳皱着眉，“没事，应该没多大事。你先休息吧，我去看看好了。”不然容司早给他打电话了。

莺莺说：“你就别去了，他们可能都要回来了。你在这陪陪我吧。”

安策轻声说：“这么晚了，你还要去吗？开我的车吧。”

项阳摇头，“酒驾。”

安策撇过头。

项阳说：“我打的去。”

莺莺说：“不知道他们还在不在纸牌屋，你先打个电话给他们吧。”

项阳摆摆手，转身准备出门。

莺莺忙叫住他，“你让井烟先回来陪我嘛！”

没叫住，门“嘭”一声关上了。

他看看安策。安策没看他，扶着墙进了主卧。

>>> 

项阳下了车进到纸牌屋，一圈人正坐在沙发上。他连忙上去拨开众人，“我看看，严不严重？”

他把戴晩全身上下大致查看了下，松了一口气，“还好还好，没缺胳膊少腿，也没骨折出血。”

戴晩白了他一眼。

“就是……哎，”项阳擎住戴晩的下巴左右看了看他的脸，“这脸不知道会不会留疤啊。”

“毁容拉倒。”他知道戴晩说的是气话。

“毁容了可怎么行，还等着你给我多赚点呢。至少这几天是没办法了。”

项阳看了一圈，谈哲、井烟、容司都在，“今天又没生意？”

容司说：“本来还有一个客人的，不是正好遇上这个事吗，吓走了。”指指戴晩。

“怎么，闹大了？”项阳坐在容司身边。

“戴晩的那个客人动静太大了，要闹就在房间里就好了。直接从里面打到外面，我一个人都没拦住。”

“没带出去？”

容司点头，“就在里面房间里。”

项阳叹气，“真是晦气。”

容司和井烟一起帮戴晩冰敷脸上的伤，谈哲坐在旁边看着。

项阳耐不住好奇，问容司，“今天这到底怎么回事？”

容司叹口气，“哎，今天这事儿……”

戴晩要抢话，被容司在伤口上使劲摁了一下，“你别说话，你也有不对。”

项阳更坐不住了，“到底怎么回事？”

戴晩用力踢了茶几一下。

项阳看向容司，表情很严肃。

容司说：“客人让他坐酒瓶……”

“就这样？”

“你听我说完。客人让他坐，但是他今天不太舒服。”

“跟客人说了吗？”

“说了，就是客人非要。这不才闹出矛盾了吗。”

戴晩冷哼一声，“那么想坐，怎么自己不坐。”

容司无奈道：“你也少说两句吧。”

“那他打我就是应该的了？”

“我也没为他说话，但是你下次注意点，不然吃亏的还是你自己……”

容司还要继续说被项阳打断，“别人为你好，你就听着点，别一天到晚想着怎么跟别人顶嘴。下次别这么冲动，做事之前多思考，别以为自己有多大能耐。”

戴晩不说话了，眼睛低垂，头却昂得高高的。转过身将桌上未开封的可乐“噗嗤”一声扭开，灌了一口。

项阳放低声音，“有什么事就找我或者容司，就算生意做不成你也不至于受这一顿打是不是？再说了，不还有其他人吗，你不想做就换别人好了。”

“要是你们俩都不在呢？”

“打电话啊。”

“要是你们有事接不到呢，做生意的时候能接电话？”

“那就，哎……”项阳抓了抓头发，“哪有那么多意外啊。”

戴晩靠回沙发里。

项阳拨开井烟的手，“行了行了，你别给他敷了，反正他自己都不珍惜自己那张脸。”

戴晚伸着脖子凑近项阳，牵动脸部肌肉做出一个极其敷衍的笑，“你想要啊，给你好了。”

井烟拿着毛巾顿在半空，看着项阳。

项阳摆摆手，“你先回去吧。”不知道他本来是不是想伸手打戴晚，但最后他的手落在戴晚脸上时只是摸了一下。

戴晚感到有些无趣，极其缓慢的眨了眨眼，把头缩回去。

井烟说：“我可以回去了？”

项阳点点头，“回去吧，这里人多了也没用。”

井烟放下毛巾慢慢从谈哲旁边跨过去，向项阳示意，“我先回去了。”

“路上小心。”

井烟走出去的时候卫今帆还在外面。

他对卫今帆扬了下下巴当做示意，就没把双手从口袋里拿出来，“先走了。”

卫今帆朝他摆摆手，“路上小心”。

“等会儿你跟项老板说一下也早点走吧。”

卫今帆会心点头，“好。没事。我不急。”

项阳坐在井烟原来的位置上，离戴晚近了些，对他说：“你以后尽量就只接老顾客的生意，不认识的人就不要做他的生意了。”

他拍拍容司，“我不在的时候你帮他看着点，不认识的人就别让他接，让客人换个人。”

容司点点头。

戴晩说：“那我不是很闲？”

项阳说：“你不是一直都很闲？不务正业。没事的时候就坐在吧台那儿吧。要是偶尔有人进来要喝酒，你也要注意点，态度好一点，别一瓶酒的生意都做不成。”

戴晩瘪了瘪嘴，“哦。”

项阳摸着戴晩的后颈，“行了，没什么事就早点回去休息吧。”他拍了拍谈哲的腿，“你也是。”

他站起身来，对容司说：“你怎么回去？”容司不跟他们住在一起。

“打的，这么晚了只能打的了。”

他点点头，“嗯，注意安全。”有时候他们早点做完生意之后可以早点回去，当然也可以选择继续做下一笔。如果运气好的话。

项阳看看戴晩和谈哲，“那我们走吧，把灯关了。”

容司说：“没事，我来吧，你们先走好了。”

项阳走到门口看到卫今帆，对他说：“你今天也辛苦了，早点回去吧。”

“嗯，好。”卫今帆点头，返回去拿自己的东西。

项阳和容司对视一眼，作为道别。

>>> 

莺莺一个人在客厅看电视，凌晨其实并没有什么节目可看。家里又没有其他什么人，他暂时睡不着，他想找个人说说话。可是安策在项阳的房间里都不出来。

中途安策出来了一次，但是只是为了洗澡，他都没来得及跟安策说上话。后来安策就没再出来，他都以为安策是不是睡着了。

还好一点多的时候安策又出来了。他看着安策进了厨房，轻手轻脚跟了过去。

安策穿着项阳的衣服，布料紧贴在他身上，看起来有点嫌小。他转身看到莺莺站在厨房门旁，向他举了举手里的杯子，“喝水吗？”

莺莺憨笑，“不喝。”停留了一会儿，没话找话，“洗完澡了？”

“嗯，你洗过了吗？”

“还没。”

“那你快去洗吧，等会儿他们回来了人就多了。”

莺莺点点头，没挪步子。

他正愁着要找什么话题，门那边正好有了声响，他连忙跑过去。看到井烟进门，蹦蹦跳跳的就扑过去，“你终于回来啦！”。

井烟的脖子被他勾住不得不低下头，含糊的应着，“嗯，回来了，你先放开我行不行……”

安策听到声响也跟着出来，和井烟相互点头致意，“项阳他们呢？”

“应该等会儿就到了，他让我先回来。”

井烟揪着莺莺后颈的衣领把他从自己身上扯下来，脱下外套向卫生间走，“累死了，洗完澡早点睡……”

莺莺冲在他前面，“不行不行，我先洗，你等会儿吧。”

井烟停下，叹了口气，“你之前那么长时间都在干什么。好累。”


	5. Chapter 5

第五章

还好戴晩的伤不算严重，虽说有段时间估计可能会接不到什么生意，但是日常生活还是没什么问题的。他被项阳拎着一起早早去了纸牌屋，就一直坐在吧台后。不过一直都没什么人。一开始他还乐得清闲，坐了会儿就坐不住了。东张西望，抠抠吧台上的瑕疵，研究酒架上酒的牌子。

门口风铃响了，他转头，视线正好和越兔撞在一起。他打量着越兔，好奇他怎么会来这里。越兔倒是不怎么坦然，立即移开视线。

越兔犹豫着，还是一步步向戴晩走来。过程中有意逃避他的目光，等走到离吧台还有几步路的地方停下，环视了酒吧一圈才不得不看向戴晩。

“项阳在吗？”越兔的嗓音比较成熟，但是发音很干脆，一点不拖泥带水。像是金属制品互相撞击发出的声响，带有金属特有的干燥的冰冷。

戴晩跟他不算陌生，但是也不至于熟悉，只局限于知道对方是什么身份的地步。

“不在，他出去了。”

“出去了？”越兔看了眼门外，似乎在犹豫要不要走。

“嗯，他估计就快回来了，你等会儿吧。”戴晩指了下沙发，“坐下等吧。”

“好的，谢谢。”越兔坐在沙发上，纸牌屋里除了戴晩一个人也没有。他知道越兔出去的意思是接客去了。

他几乎没来过这里，为了今天能赶在项阳在的时候来，还特意选在他们的工作时间内。

一个人无聊，两个人又尴尬。即使有音乐好像也显得过分安静，但他和戴晩俩人似乎本来就没什么好聊的。

越兔先开口，“都不在？”

戴晩趴在吧台上，下巴放在手臂上，点头的时候下巴前后摩擦着衣料，“嗯。”

“今天生意这么好？”

“对啊，可能今天天气好吧。”

越兔试着开玩笑，“那你怎么在这里？看着店？”

“看店不是有小卫吗？”戴晩揉揉眼睛，“我就是没生意而已。”

“小卫？”越兔也就是随口一问，他并不要求一定要得到回应。事实上，他根本不感兴趣。

戴晩指指门口，“看门的，新来的。项老板还抱怨多花钱了呢，真小气。”

越兔配合笑了笑，“你怎么会没生意？”他就是客气客气，他哪里知道戴晩市场怎么样。以他的角度看来戴晩不是个抢手货，戴晩一张早夭脸，不是谁都会喜欢的。

戴晩摸了摸自己的脸，小声说：“昨天出了点事……”

越兔看他似乎不太愿意说，他自己其实也不是很关心，就顺势不再问。

结果就是除了音乐什么声音也没有，除了戴晩翻动酒瓶的响动和偶尔看着酒瓶上的标签的自言自语。

越兔对于他来说是透明的。这样也好，越兔明白这点也就适应了。

他确实没等多久，大概只过了一刻钟项阳就回来了。

项阳进来看到他，向他走过来，“今天怎么想起到这里来找我？等久了吧。”

“没有，没等多久。”

项阳坐在他对面，整理了一下衣襟，“今天正好有个老顾客找我，耽误了。”

越兔举起一只手，手势含有“停止”的意味，“没事。”

“喝水吗？还是喝点酒？”

越兔摇头，“不坐很久。”

项阳双手架在膝盖上，身体前倾，“找我有什么事吗？”

越兔低着头，似乎思考了下，抬起头，“我看你昨天好像不太开心。”

项阳垂下眼笑了，“没有，你想多了。”

越兔一听他这话就知道确实是这样，“昨天我几个同事也在，有时候可能顾不上你。”

“没有，你已经很照顾我了，我都知道的。”项阳确实能感觉到越兔对自己的特殊照顾，他明白，但是他确实融入不到那种气氛中去。

“我把安策也叫过来，还以为他能跟你做个伴。”

项阳低沉的笑出声，轻声重复那个名字，“安策……”

“要不改天我补你一顿饭吧。”

“不用，你不缺我一顿饭。”

“我不想你替我过生日却落得不开心，本来想一起聚聚的，感觉像是欠了你什么……”

项阳连忙打断，“不不不，你不欠我什么，你说的太严重了。”

越兔叹了口气，“你昨天怎么回来的？”

项阳像突然被隔空扇了一巴掌，猛地抬起头，瞪着越兔，“你都看到了？”

越兔愣了一下，闭上眼，他知道项阳误会了。

“看到了为什么还要打电话？你故意的？”

越兔睁开眼，无奈的微皱着眉，“我不是那个意思。”

“为什么你看到了还要打电话给他？有什么话非得那个时候说？”

“他衣服落在我家了，他住的地方离我家也不近，我只是不想让他再特意过来一次。”

“你可以送过去！”

“所以我说了下次再给他！”越兔的音量也不由自主的跟着项阳一起变大。

项阳说得很快，但是越兔的语速比他更快，这让他感觉仅仅只是在这个方面他都输了。

“你是我的朋友，”越兔平稳了下情绪，“你用不着和安策……”

项阳打断他的话，“可是这就是我的工作，我又不是为了你才和他睡，我的工作就是陪人睡。”

“……我知道。我没有禁止你，我只是不希望我的朋友吃亏……”

“我没有吃亏，他还算大方。不算多温柔，也比那些脾气差的客人好多了。”

越兔喉头动了动，他不常被人逼得无话可说，“我不想干涉你的事，我没有其他意思，你当然有你的自由。”

“你是不是觉得我做这种工作让你没有面子？不配做你的朋友？”

“没有，我没有这个意思，你误会了。”

“我知道你看不起我。这么多年你一直不接受我的职业，无所谓，你有这种念头也是应该的，我理解。”

越兔急了，“你怎么觉得我会这么想？我们从高中就是同学，我一直把你当我的好朋友，我怎么可能看不起你？”

项阳低下头，手撑在大腿上，看不到他的表情。

“我就是把你当朋友才希望你能过得好，不相干的人我才不会在乎。”越兔的嗓音用力起来其实很严肃、很具有威慑力，他的声音比他的年龄要成熟很多。也可能由于这一点，在同龄人当中其他人会倾向于接受他的建议，有些不相识的甚至会觉得他难以接近。

“我过得很好。”

“我也希望是这样。”

越兔确实不太想听到有关项阳的工作内容的事，就连听到相关字眼都觉得刺耳。他也意识到自己有点自欺欺人的倾向，他以为阻挡那些信息进入自己的认知和记忆就可以抹杀过去改变现在，他以为劝他失去安策这一个客人就可以让项阳和所有曾经或潜在可能的客人划清界限。

他确实不希望项阳和安策继续下去，毕竟这件事就发生在他眼皮底下，让他无法逃避，无法维持一个他为项阳对自己撒的谎。

项阳接受他自己，他也应该接受项阳的一切，包括他的职业。事实上他已经接受了，他从来没有看不起他，他也并没有看不起性工作者，他只是并不觉得项阳真的过得开心。可是又有几个人能真的快乐，换一份工作也不见得会有什么实质性的改变。

他把原因都归咎于项阳的职业，他以为项阳换一份就算再普通不过的工作也会比现在好，起码不需要他付出自己的身体。也许每个人都在付出自己的身体，只是直接与间接的问题。我们所要奋斗的事业或只是为了糊口的工作总是在身上持续留下证明自己存在和独特性的痕迹。

区分性工作者和其他普通工作者的关键不是职业性质的细微不同，也不是性工作者本身的工作模式，而是其他人看待性工作者的方式。

贴上标签的同时带来下流的想象，人类总是在对别人构成伤害的方面尤其有想象力。即使穿得再规矩在他人眼里也是赤裸的，即使站得再挺直也会被曲解为肮脏的姿势，明明没有体验过的经历，却仿佛比任何人都真实看过触摸过进入过。场合是多变的，却都是同一种用处。这是一部分人想要掩藏的，也是所有人都无法控制的。越去阻止它，它就更果断的进入到你的脑海里。

越兔无法控制人流运动的方向，所以他只能把这种无奈和心疼转换成对于项阳的职业的敌意和抵触，以此来让自己好过一点。改变一个人的现有状态总比改变所有人的思想道德要简单得多。

他站起来，没有看着项阳。项阳也没有在看着他。

“今天跟你说的这些话如果你不想听就当没听到，我不想让你更不开心。今天本来就是想让你心情好一点的。”越兔知道自己说这些话也起不到丝毫作用，但他确实什么也做不了。

“我走了。”

他快要走到门口的时候项阳叫住他，“等一下。”

越兔回头。

项阳走到酒架那，从架子上挑了一瓶酒，他递给越兔，“昨天忘了带礼物，就当补上了。”

“不用。”项阳人去了就行，这么多年的朋友，越兔哪里还在乎这个。

“快拿着吧，是不是看不上我的酒。”

他这话一说越兔当然不好不接。

项阳说：“我知道你喜欢一个人喝酒，这酒适合一个人喝。”

“嗯。”越兔低下头抚摸瓶身。

三个人的场景也可以很安静。

越兔走了之后戴晩松了一口气，他还不太明白这两个人怎么就突然吵架又突然送礼了。

“老板，有机会也送我一瓶酒呗。”

“人家过生日，你过吗。”


	6. Chapter 6

第六章

容司差不多是和项阳同期的人，可能还要比项阳早一点。之前的人都一个个走了，但位子总有人补上，他倒不是担心这个。

后来原先的老板也走了，项阳接了手。容司觉得这样也很好，他不知道怎么做一个老板，项阳要比他适合得多。

他在家的时候最常做的事就是发呆。他的房间朝西，总是到了傍晚才能看到太阳。这还是天气好的时候。

他并不像听起来这么无所事事。他平常会画点画，并不用来卖钱，他只是画着玩儿。他觉得就算去卖也卖不出去。他还会不少乐器，吉他、架子鼓、钢琴，可能项阳都不知道他会这么多乐器。也许知道其中一两样。

以前纸牌屋还不叫纸牌屋的时候，同期的那些人中有人问过他为什么不去教乐器，比卖屁股优雅多了。他确实做过老师，教十岁左右的小孩子学吉他。

肯定有人很好奇为什么之后却做了这种生意，有些人对这方面比较敏感的就知道不能问。或者说，问了也没什么用。总提起以前那些事会让他以为自己是个阴魂不散的鬼，人该多注重眼下才行。也有的大大咧咧没刹住车就这么问出口的。要是遇到这种情况，他会思考一下，然后说，忘记了。

怎么会忘记？难道很久吗，一点都想不起来？就是不想说吧。真是的。这种话有很多人说，他也听了很多遍。那时候这里的人也很多，比现在纸牌屋里的多得多，他听得耳朵都要生茧了。

这不是个完整的回答，这根本就不算是回答，太多空白和未知。关于容司这个人他们也有很多未知，比如家庭比如来历。当然不是说来纸牌屋工作就必须要查户口似的刨根问底，彼此之间熟了之后自然而然的聊聊自己的无可奈何的曾经——不一定每个人都有，也有人是乐得自在的——有的人说真话，有的人说假话，其实也不是很令人在意。说真话的只在意说，对于听来的东西有几分是真几分是假不会去花太多精力判断。

纸牌屋以前也不是个专门面向男性的性交易场所，男女都有。当然工作者依然都是男性，只是男女生意都接。那时候容司的顾客群中男女都有，回头客有，尝鲜的也不少。还有段时间被一个很喜欢他的富太太包月。只是后来纸牌屋里工作的人越来越少，吸引女性顾客的人一个个走了，男性客人却越来越多。不知道是为了与其他类似的风月场所区别开，还是不受女性顾客的喜爱，纸牌屋渐渐就成了一个一心做鸭的鸭店。

要说出手阔绰，还是太太们比较大方。又容易心软，要求也比男性顾客低很多，不论是心理上还是生理上都是做女性顾客的生意比较占便宜。只是有些太太容易认真，认真就不好了，总没有人想为了一笔生意就被太太的老公或者其他情人追杀。也许没那么严重，但承担工作本分之外的风险还是没有必要的。也只是拿钱做事啊。

容司的字也很好看，他没有刻意学过，但是称赞的人不少。一般纸牌屋有什么需要写字的活儿都是丢给他。

这种人简直没什么缺点了，做什么不好非要做鸭呢。

他没有在床头挂一张画像，也没有在床头放谁的照片，他的手机桌面也不是某个可能熟悉的人。不，没那么浪漫。你才不会在他的房间里找出一张被细心保存很久的年轻男人的照片，不是非说他就要有什么继续留在这里的理由。

他虽然会那么多乐器，但出门在外身边只有一把吉他，而就只是吉他他也很久不弹了。合租的有个三口之家，总是说别吵到他家孩子学习。容司没争辩过，反正他也没有什么非得弹吉他不可的理由。事实上，太久不弹吉他，偶尔谈一次手指会容易疼，虽然他手指上的一层薄薄的茧并没有褪去。

他有时候会用指腹上的那层茧轻轻刮过自己的脸，等到入神了会把手和脸分离开，而单纯保留被触摸的触觉。像凭空存在另一个人、另一只手。这层茧的用处就是这样。

>>> 

谈哲和戴晩两个人躺在床上，十一点了。早上十一点。

他们一般都是睡到中午才起，这时候还算早了。两个人都醒了，但是没有说话，谈哲背对着戴晩玩手机。

戴晩踢踢谈哲，“我肚子饿了。”

谈哲保持着原来的姿势，“你出去看看厨房有什么吃的。”

“我受伤了。”

“不是还可以走路吗，”谈哲动了动枕头，“再说你伤得又不重。”

戴晩坐起来一把掀开谈哲那部分的被子，“我不想去。”

谈哲也不得不跟着坐起来，“你干什么？一大早闹什么？”

戴晩皱着眉，“我饿了。”

谈哲似乎有点生气，但还是暂时压着没发出来，“那叫外卖吧。”

戴晩咬着嘴唇看着谈哲，突然趁他不注意上去抢过他的手机，“你一直跟谁聊天呢？”

谈哲去抢，“没有，没跟谁聊天。”

他们俩身形差不多，论体形双方都占不了彼此什么优势。不过戴晩好像也没有非要查看谈哲的手机的意图，他把手机藏在身后，挺直了胸腹对谈哲说：“我肚子饿了，外卖还要等，你去外面看看有什么吧。”

谈哲担心他这是调虎离山，“那你把手机给我。”

“你出去带钱包就行了，手机就放家里，出去还要小心被偷。”

谈哲皱着眉上下打量着他，“你干什么，你最近是不是太压抑了，要不我帮你……”说着手伸向戴晩的下`身。

戴晩腾出另一只手去挡谈哲，“别碰我！”

谈哲真的生气了，“你又发什么神经？”他转身穿上衣服裤子准备打开房门。

戴晩又丢下手机，向前爬了几步，拉住要走的谈哲。从后面抱住他，脸贴在谈哲的肩上，小声说：“谈哲，我只是想让你多陪陪我……”

他突然示弱的姿态也让谈哲犹豫了，仿佛刚才那个人不是他。谈哲也不是不知道戴晩就是这样喜怒无常，只是在戴晩还算正常的时候他狠不下那个心。

戴晩跪在床边，让谈哲转过身来，用脸蹭了蹭谈哲的下巴，“我一个人很无聊，你多陪陪我不行吗……”

谈哲没有说话也没有表现出抵触的情绪。戴晩轻轻碰了碰他的嘴，又含住他的嘴唇，用舌头在吸`吮的时候触碰他双唇交接的部分。谈哲便没有再抵抗，顺从的搂住他和他亲吻。

两个人躺在床上互相为对方口`交，都比较有经验，技术还都过得去。况且早上本来就比较容易勃`起，进行的还比较顺利。

都在对方嘴里泄出来之后，谈哲拿床单擦了嘴。他抬头看到戴晩紧闭着嘴，估计还在嘴里，“你不是说饿吗，咽下去啊。”

戴晩似乎被他这句话激怒了，一脚踢开他，起来捧住谈哲的头对准他的嘴渡到他口里。他自己的精液和戴晩的口水在他嘴唇和下巴上糊了一大块，戴晩自己的嘴上和脸上也都是。

谈哲一口呸在床单上，看着戴晩转过身的背影破口大骂。可能本来早起就不是个好的选择，晚睡早起势必意味着脾气暴躁。也可能他们本来脾气就够暴躁。

谈哲骂起人来真得很难听，如果把他惹恼了就算一点点小事他也会骂得很厉害。但是戴晩想装听不到就不用指望他会有反应，他不怕谈哲会打他。谈哲没打过他，就算真打他也不怕。可能以前真的打过，他一时想不起来。不过他会还手，打得比原来还要厉害。

戴晩随便套上衣服就出了房门。他看到项阳已经坐在客厅里了，面前放着些东西，戴着眼镜，似乎在写些什么。

“肚子好饿，有吃的吗？”

项阳抬了下眼，又低下头继续看手里的东西，“你去看看冰箱里有什么吧。”

“你没吃早饭？”

“吃了。”

“那怎么没给我留？”

“你有说你要了吗？”项阳一边说一边拿着笔在纸上写写画画。

戴晩到厨房转了转，开了听可乐，趴在项阳背后的沙发背上，“看什么呢？”

“跟你说你也不懂。”

“存折？”

“生活，你懂吗？”

“你还担心没钱？”

“怎么办呢，没人养，只能靠自己。”

谈哲只穿了裤子就出来，“定外卖了吗？”

“你们要吃饭自己去买好吗，房租里不包含这块。”项阳瞟了一眼谈哲，“能把衣服穿好吗，你这样很不雅观。”

谈哲打开冰箱也拿了听可乐。

“哦，还有。”项阳背对他们两个人。

“嗯？”

“你们私生活我不管，但是不要在休息时间内把精力都用光了。上班的时候给我提起精神来。”


	7. Chapter 7

第七章

沈慕风不是轻易放弃的人。他只是有些累了。

他厌倦了那些反反复复的谎言，他觉得他生活在一个单向的蜗型圈里。他被处于最外圈装饰华美的入口所引诱，错踏进这一个只有死路没有退路的陷阱。

他的世界的外壁渐渐向他聚拢，从温暖到压抑。他发现自己正在被困在一个不断缩小的区域里，华丽的路灯一一消逝，现出它原始的形态。他只能徒手前进，靠着残存的知觉探访前路。有时什么也没有，有时是主动袭击他的冷兵器，有时是从空中长出的荆棘花朵。花瓣已经腐烂，没有留下香味，也不再结果。只留下光秃秃的茎干，被他触碰到时会躲开，再反弹回来，抽打在他身上。他开始并不觉疼痛，直到有风吹来，或者一动不动，他才会醒悟伤痛已长进他的身体里。在他思考时思考，在他呼吸时呼吸，在他孤独时提醒他伤痛自身的存在，似乎他还应该对它心存感激。

他越走越靠近结果，而结果就是消亡。他替自己选了一个绝妙的死地，一面无人会发现的、萧条荒凉的墙壁。在墙角的灰尘里，藏着他最后的深情和希冀。不，他不再有希冀，他不再期待。他强迫自己学习放弃，塑造一套统一的道理，却只适用于一个人。

他要救活自己。

>>> 

这种感觉并不好受。

沈慕风没有见他，也没有给他打电话，他也许是因为没有足够的勇气。他给自己的理由是“话语和实体不适用于参与者是他们自己的这种场合”，听觉和视觉都暂时关闭，以此来无差别的降低伤害，也无差别的错过其他有效讯息。比如他已经失去了对时间的度量能力，他把一小时当成一天，把一夜当成一年。

他只是给温绾发了条信息，分手吧。连主语都没有，好像加了“我们”两个字就会显得过分强调，似乎在刻意炫耀他们俩之间的关系，刻意突出他们俩之间还存在的情感和生理羁绊。也许应该修改事态，“存在过的”情感和生理羁绊。

他担心会引起对方的有意嘲讽，便主动替对方消除了这种机会，提前遏止了这种乐趣的产生。他已经足够成为一个笑话，他不想自己谐星的形象在对方心里过分深入。

温绾没有回复。短信没有，电话没有，任何形式的联络都没有。

他有可能会得到回复，毕竟这只是一种状态。这种状态也许会被终止，取决于一个未完的将来。

但是他等不了了，他不想等了，他对这种行为感到厌倦，憎恨处于过去时的自己。任何蕴含等待意味的事物和意象都令他反胃，信箱里的报纸，敞开的门，地上的垃圾。

也许某一天他还是会想要等下去，他每一秒都不是上一秒的自己，他不敢对自己保证一定会坚定此刻的立场。因为他也无法预测，他要怎么保证，他怎么能保证。下一刻做决定的他很可能就已经成为另一个人，另一个人不能代替现在的他给他承诺。

谁都不能相信，包括他自己。

所以他狠下心删掉温绾的联系方式，所有联系方式，一个不漏。他要成为自己应该成为的那个人，而不是现在这样，一个由世界上存在的悲观情绪孕育而生的幻影。他已经成了另一个人，另一个人也可以成为他，除却初始状态有些细微的不同，这种人似乎遍地都是，连形态都趋向统一。他走上街走进人群，竟然在角落和边缘看到好多同时存在的自己，有的抬着头仰望阴沉的天空，有的低着头研究地表的纹理，有的闭着眼睛看似什么也不想。他们都与自己非常相似，似乎下一秒就要集体向自己走来。

这种强迫切断的感觉不好受，他告诉自己要忍耐，等待重生那一刻的到来。

他很是颓废了一阵子，他什么也不能做，似乎只要一呼吸就能想到他。只要心还跳着，心里装的就全是他。梦里是他，醒来还是他。他是所有失恋副本中的任意一版，没什么稀奇的。但是他知道，他和其他所有人都不一样。

他减少与任何人的联络，拒绝等待，拒绝前进。他不想后退，却无法阻止自己行动的趋向。他沉入没有颜色概念的深海里，陷进柔软温暖的泥沼里，在没顶之后才觉得寒冷。但很快体温被剥夺，他失去了感知温度的功能，只能当做依然保留着温水里汲取的片刻安宁。

他怀疑世界，憎恶自己，做这星球上最低等的动物，靠什么都活不下去，呼吸都令他觉得不真实。空白从内部开始蚕食他，使他血肉俱无，受伤却不会流血，击打却不会疼痛。水分从他体内蒸发，他再也流不出泪。

他失去性别，不是男人也不是女人。对他来说，大量的逻辑和常识正在逐渐失去意义。意义也正在失去意义。

一个人没了谁能活几天。

无法预测，因为未来的你已经不是现在的你，每一秒的你都不是曾经存在过的你。未来不活在过去和当下，未来只是活在未来，所以它才具有本身的独特性和意义。

他对现在的自己失去信任，他要等到下一个自己苏醒。等到那时，才发现现在只不过是如此而已。过去的事会慢慢褪去，只要它不活在记忆里，就可以被抹去。他要等到那一天。

他忘了换他所有的联系方式，温绾还是有渠道可以联系到他。他只是装作忽略这种可能性，他还是在等。

>>> 

这几天戴晩是重点观察对象，所以项阳都带着他一起去纸牌屋。一般如果谈哲在的话也会一起带着走。莺莺和井烟一起，他们住一个房间。没必要非得五个人一起走。

但是今天莺莺打完游戏准备要走的时候却发现屋子里没人了。他咋咋呼呼的在屋子里跑来跑去，一个个房间查看。他喊的声音越大，回音消失的时候越显得寂静。

他被抛弃了。

他没有先立刻赶到纸牌屋，而是打了个电话给井烟，兴师问罪。

他很生气，很委屈。这件事，很严重。

井烟竟然在手机响了五声之后才接。更生气。

“你今天怎么不跟我说一声就走了？”火冒三丈。

“你也十九了，也成年了，还要我手牵手带你过马路吗。”井烟好像还在跟另一个人说话。

“可是你要跟我说一声啊！”

“怎么了，出什么事了吗？”

井烟对他关心了一点，莺莺的委屈劲儿立马上来了，井烟只能听到他呼哧呼哧喘气的声音。

“怎么了？哭了？”

莺莺想说没有。

“你要跟我说一声的。”

“好好，我知道了，下次会跟你说的。”

莺莺那边又不说话了。

“今天自己过来还是我去接你？”

井烟耐心等了一会儿，莺莺才小声嘀咕着说：“我自己过去。”

“好，那你注意安全，迟到一点不要紧，知道了没？”

“知道了。”

井烟挂了电话之后跟项阳确认，“刚才跟你说的事，你觉得怎么样？”

项阳看看门口的卫今帆，“让他进来？”

“天冷了，而且别人都以为纸牌屋只是酒吧而已，没必要让他看门。如果有什么事发生的话他在里面会更方便。”

项阳摸着下巴，“嗯，可以，那就按你说的办吧。”

井烟笑了，“谢谢老板。”

“谢什么，应该让小卫谢谢你。”项阳指了指井烟的手机，“怎么，莺莺打过来的？”

井烟讪笑，“今天早走了，没跟他说，生气了。”

“就为了这个事？我有那么难说话吗。”不是在说莺莺。

“没有其他人方便点，要不然很难有时间单独跟你说话。”井烟不想让别人知道自己跟项阳说这件事。

“怎么？莺莺还要让你去接？这么大了，又不是小。”现在话题又转回到莺莺身上。

“怕他路上不安全。”

“你啊，让他产生依赖性就不好了。”

井烟笑笑，“他现在小，等再大一点自然就好了。”

项阳摆摆手，表示不管他们那些事，“让小卫进来吧。”


	8. Chapter 8

第八章

井烟准备要和客人走了，莺莺在旁边眼巴巴的看着。

客人看他长相不错，“你多大？”

“二十了。”和十九差不了多少，不过听起来会好听一些。

“你也来吧。”

莺莺坐起身。

“钱我会付两个人的。”

井烟也没提出任何异议。双飞时常会有。竞争也会有。

莺莺不是那么专心，他并没有太多这方面的经验。双飞的经验。

客人在操井烟的时候，他负责伏在客人背上舔客人的耳朵和后颈。这是事先客人提出的要求，大概是怕莺莺年纪小不会做事吧。

他们选用的姿势是最普通的一种。莺莺在这个姿势中可以间接使用客人的视角。

他看到井烟微闭着的双眼，张开嘴轻轻喘息。井烟出了一些汗，但并不很多，整体还仍能保持从容的姿态，就好像和莺莺平常见到的那个井烟没什么不同。仍然和他们在一起聊天、吃饭、跑步的时候一样。渐渐的，他有些忘记了自己到底在做什么。井烟挺有主见，但并不在小事上和莺莺计较。所以莺莺一直觉得是自己说了算。就像现在，似乎只要他想让井烟立即起来陪他打游戏，井烟就会像掀开一床厚重的被子一样把那个男人推开。他们全身都汗津津的，莺莺仿佛能够感受到他和井烟赤裸的身体贴在一起，像吞下一整块刚出炉的面包。

他分心了。

井烟睁开了眼睛，眼神迷蒙，莺莺正看着他。他的目光慢慢聚焦在莺莺的脸上。坦白来说，莺莺没有期待接下来发生的事情，他也不知道将要发生什么。当然，他没办法预测，我的意思是他对将要发生的事情没有任何想象。

井烟的四周像是蒸腾出一种只有不去刻意寻找才会存在的烟雾或水汽——应该是水汽，莺莺回想那个场景时总觉得是湿润的——面目的细节和周围存在的客观物体都变得不可细究，造成了许多错觉。例如那天的灯光颜色。那个客人没有那么有情调，他把所有的灯全都打开，整个房间都是惨白的。那个客人的皮肤很白，是人到中年皮肤被脂肪撑开的白，底下挤压着厚厚一层的白色垃圾才能显现出的颜色，照在惨白的灯光下也是惨白的，不动的时候像尸体一样。

但是他看井烟的时候却觉得那天的灯光是暖黄色的，像是只有在盛大的聚会中的大厅才能找到的吊灯发出的颜色。那种灯光带有直接的温度，只有这种温度才能使井烟周围蒸腾出温暖的水汽。那层温暖的水汽萦绕在井烟脸旁，他在水汽折射出的光晕里变换着微妙的面部表情。莺莺丝毫猜不出他下一步的走向。

没有开始的事情就猜不出结果。

直到等到井烟脸上出现了明显的表情趋势的时候，莺莺才突然意识到，他对自己笑了。

井烟向莺莺伸出手，触碰他柔软的头发。于是那层温暖的水汽也笼罩住了莺莺。

莺莺的心中感到一阵从未有关的宁静，像是期待已久，但是未发生时就无法知晓它的到来，也根本不会去费心寻找，因为感受不到它的存在。他从未觉得自己比此刻的自己更让本人满意，他想要抓住这个自己，可是又怕很快就要失去。或者为了放松他的警惕，一点一点从他的体内溜走，在他没有意识到之前将他置换成另一个自己。

他在这阵宁静中昏昏欲睡，他的嘴角和眼角不知不觉牵出微笑的表情，头缓缓落下，向井烟靠近。井烟仍然朝他张开手臂，他的怀抱一定很温暖，柔软又可靠。

他的头落下，趴在了客人的肩上。

虽然他作为一个正常的成年男人来说不是很重，可以说非常轻。但是作为单纯的重量来说，客人把他掀到了一边。

结束后，客人先走了。急匆匆的。他搞不懂有什么事这么急，但是从他的角度来说早点结束早点拿钱总是好的。

他和井烟躺在床上，像他们在家里时的状态一样。

身上湿湿的，粘粘的。

他看看井烟，井烟身上有一些精液，但他并不觉得脏。井烟好像总是很干净。

“我接受你的读书建议。”他说。

井烟向他看过来，“嗯？”

莺莺抓住井烟的手腕，“你教我读书吧。”

井烟把手腕抽出来，放在自己和莺莺的头之间，轻轻抚摸他的头发。不知道是不是年纪还小的关系，莺莺的头发很细很软，但是看上去非常黑，可能是比较有光泽的缘故。摸上去总能让人心情好。

“读书是不用教的。”

“可是我一个人看不下去，一看就困。”

井烟闭上眼，嘴角慢慢翘起。然后他张开眼，笑着缓缓点了点头，“好啊。”

>>> 

第二天白天，井烟醒的时候发现莺莺已经起来了。

“今天怎么起这么早？”平常都是被井烟死拉硬拽才能起床。

“去买书啊。”

井烟反应过来，“这么积极？”

“没有书怎么读嘛。”莺莺没有正面回应。

按莺莺的年龄和喜好，井烟觉得他看一些基本且著名的书就行。

“老人与海？怎么样？”

莺莺接过去翻了翻，“行啊，你读给我听。”

“不行，太长了。”井烟觉得如果是用读的话，最好不要超过十句话。他可以从儿童文学里找找看。

莺莺在畅销书里翻看，“哈利波特？”

“快放下。”别说全套，读一本估计至少需要一年。

“那……”

“行了，别看了。”井烟一只手抓住莺莺的手，另一只手把他手里的书抽走，拿起旁边另一本书就拉着他走，“就老人与海，挺好的。”

买完书回去之后，莺莺坐在桌旁，拆掉书的包装，看了看封面和封底，“这书好看吗？”

井烟坐在他旁边，“你自己看过就知道了。别人说好不好看都不重要，关键要你自己看过。”

“嗯。”莺莺把书放在井烟的手上，“开始读吧。”

井烟叹了一口气，翻开书，扉页是书名和作者，“作者是海明威，美国人。”

“嗯嗯。”莺莺头靠在他肩膀上，点了点头。

“他是个独自在湾流中一条小船上钓鱼的老人，至今已去了八十四天，一条鱼也没逮住……”

“这么多天怎么能一条也没有，不得饿死？”

“要是能逮得到也就没这本书了。”井烟深吸一口气，“别说话，安静听。”

“嗯，你接着念吧。”

井烟书念得很好，语速不快也不慢，音量不大也不小。他的声音像一把中提琴，没有小提琴那么高昂，也没有大提琴那么浑厚，像一杯琥珀色的咖啡。到底有没有琥珀色的咖啡他是不知道，只是如果要存在这样一种形容的话，这杯琥珀色的咖啡是应该存在的。

他念书的时候并不需要刻意投入过多的感情，他就用他平常说话的语气就很合适。也可以说，他平常说话时就含有感情。当然，每个人说话的时候都应该会包含当时的情绪，但是他的情绪尤其深入。没办法模仿，无法提炼出他说话的技巧，只有他张口才能感受到。他一般说话不会特别快，甚至有意拖慢，习惯了会很安心，就像没有什么事值得去着急的。

焦糖味的琥珀，琥珀色的咖啡。

“我记得鱼尾巴砰砰地拍打着，船上的座板给打断了，还有棍子打鱼的声音……”

莺莺能够闻到腥咸的海味，那些甲板上的鱼，噼里啪啦的蹦跳。他就站在旁边，迎着远方的夕阳，提醒他那是西方。他一动也不动，船身也不颠簸，他静静凝视着甲板上的鱼，它们鼓动着鱼鳃，在阳光下蹦跳。有的也像他，一动也不动。甲板的纹理也很配这些鱼，像是一直在等待这些鱼。现在它们终于等到了，正敞开怀抱，拥抱着喘息的鱼。

夕阳照在海面上，波光粼粼，大概是照射角度的问题，反而比正午更刺眼。东边的海岸线是黑色的，西边的海岸线正在燃烧。太阳落了一半，像正浸在海里煎熬等待沸腾。

鱼拍打在甲板和空中的声音渐渐减少，突然一条鱼向他飞来，“啪”的一声打在他下颚。声音近在耳侧，他低下头看那条飞来的鱼。

“醒了吗？”

他睁开眼，看到井烟正侧过脸看着他。他摸了摸自己的下颚，感觉很真实。

“嗯，啊？念到哪儿了？”

井烟无奈的看着他，“还没几页呢。”

莺莺把头从井烟的肩膀上移开，坐直上半身，眨眨眼，“你……你继续，我不会再睡着了。”

井烟仍然盯着他的双眼。

“绝对不会了，保证。”

“我给你读完之后你要写一篇读后感，字数不能少于1500。”

“别欺负人嘛。少点行不行？”

“我给你读一整本都不嫌多。”

但是读完整本还需要好一段时间，等到那时再说吧。

隔壁有点吵，莺莺要出去看看，井烟让他别去。

谈哲和戴晩正在吵架。严格来说，也不算吵架。

“你们吵什么呢？那么大声。”

戴晩站在门外，“我让他把床单洗了。”

谈哲躺在床上，“为什么不是你洗？”

“你弄脏的。再说我还受伤了。”

莺莺说：“反正也是用洗衣机，又不用你们自己洗。”

戴晩对他说：“对啊，就是这样他都不愿意。”

他朝莺莺和井烟的房间走，“不想理他，到你们房里坐坐。你们关着门干什么呢？”

莺莺并不想告诉戴晩他们在读书。

总而言之，第一天的读书计划被迫暂停，完成度不到百分之四。莺莺梦里听到的那些内容也算在已完成部分内。


	9. Chapter 9

第九章

安策接到越兔电话的时候在喝酒，他确认了几遍自己没有喝醉。

“兔，怎么了？”他听起来一点也不像喝了酒。

那边沉默了大概两秒钟，“你那件衣服要是还想要的话最好快点过来拿，我可能没时间给你送过去了。”

“没事，一件外套而已。好，我改天过去拿。”

“嗯。”越兔似乎是想说些什么，但是最后只发出一个无太多意义的单音节。

“出什么事了吗？谁惹你不开心了？”安策这话其实有点奇怪。但越兔并没有太在意，安策跟他说话一直这样。也许他以为安策对谁都这样。

越兔叹了一口气，“我跟我爸妈出柜了。”

安策第一反应是“你有什么毛病”。现在还依然跟父母住一起，纵然经济可以基本独立，但是在这个城市里独立生活不是给自己增添负担吗，有什么非说不可的理由。就那个游西？他配吗。

“要是你想好了这么做也可以，是你主动说的？”

“当然不是了！”越兔无可奈何的说，“是游西给我发的信息，他们看到了。”

“一条信息又怎么了，你就说是朋友开玩笑不就好了。”

“还有照片。”

“照片？”

越兔支支吾吾的说：“游西……他拍的……西西有时候会用我手机拍……”

西西……

安策这下倒不急了，点了一支烟，又倒了半杯酒。他吸了几口烟，想到越兔以前说过不允许任何一个人当着他的面抽烟，就算隔着电脑也不行，隔着电话也不行。

他戒不了烟。

“安策？”越兔听他太长时间不说话。这段时间也不是很长，只是在他跟安策说话的时候，安策一般都不会沉默。

“嗯。”安策又吸了一口烟，松开烟嘴时发出“啵”的一声，他保证越兔能听出来。想到这点，他感到一阵快意。

也许有酒精的因素，他的手在颤抖，颤抖很细微。他能察觉到是因为烟灰不断的掉落在他的裤子上。他吹走了一部分烟灰，其余的想用手去掸掉，却留下一条灰色的印记。

“你可以来拿你的外套。”

越兔并不是会经常向别人倾吐烦心事的人，别人倒是很常向他倾诉。虽然不一定会得到正面的回应，也许是一顿教育，或是一顿骂。他的脾气总的来说不算差，只是要看运气。也许你运气好，他就可以和你好好聊聊，像很多普通朋友那样。如果你运气不好，你是不会有机会插嘴的。他说话很快，你赶不上的。就算你有机会可以插上嘴，你也不一定会有欲望说的。可却总有人孜孜不倦。

“我知道。”安策知道越兔想说的并不是这句话，他知道越兔在寻求帮助，就算越兔自己并不这么认为，但他知道。“我会的。我会去拿的。”

“嗯。那我挂了。”

安策依然拿着手机贴在耳朵边，他没有说话。然后听筒里传来电话被挂断的提示音。他只是让这通电话结束了而已，这没什么。

他播了回去。

那边接得很快。

越兔没有说话。

安策笑了，他一点都不惊讶这种反应，“刚才还没说完呢。”

他放松了自己，放任自己现在的状态被传送给越兔。他现在的声音听起来就有一些醉意。需要说明一点，他并不是酒鬼。

“嗯。”

不知道越兔是在哪里给他打的电话，如果在外面的话，不知道他穿得多不多。越兔不抽烟，他不知道越兔会不会冷。天气越来越冷了。越兔的手并不是冰冷的，很温暖，和他这个人给别人的感觉一点都不一样，也比想象中柔软。安策现在需要一些使他能够清醒的东西，比如一只冰冷的手。越兔的手不合适，但是他觉得那也不错。

“你现在怎么样？”

“我爸现在看我看得很严，还好现在还让我继续上班。不过只要迟一点回家就会……哎，他也不管是不是堵车……”

“很难过吧？”

“难过吗？还好吧。主要是太突然了，我根本没做好准备。”

“不是，我是说生活。这种日子过得，很难吧？”

安策能听到越兔慢慢呼出一口气，“还没到那个程度。”

“要是难过的话就来找我吧。”

心情难过的时候，或者日子难过的时候。说的好像他永远不干正经事一样，永远拥有无尽的闲暇时间。天天游手好闲，喝喝酒，睡睡觉，吹吹牛，一天天的就这么过去了。

越兔暂时没发出声音。

安策说：“你可以到我这里来住。”

作为朋友来说是应该这么做的，也没什么。很多人都这样，他也是很多人中的一个。他不是某个特殊的个例。他们是朋友，安策知道。他也很开心他们是朋友。有时候安策会觉得很不可置信，他和越兔竟然是朋友。

越兔主动找他说话的时候，和他说的每一句话都不是在对他说。邀请他一起吃饭的时候，他觉得坐在他位子上的应该是另一个人。看着他的视线，触碰他肩膀的动作，拿着他忘记的那件外套的手，都像只活在他的想象里。所以在回想他和越兔相处的经历，他总是以第三人称的角度，假定越兔对面是另一个人。那个人的面目不清楚，体型也模糊，但是无论如何不会是他自己。仿佛这样才会令他觉得合理。

然后他开始摄取现实，知觉和记忆一点点从他舍不得打开的盒子里缓缓进入他的身体，他意识到那就是现实。这种意识和过程让他的快感可以停留得更长。而因为假设和现实的差异，所以快感的程度也更强烈。快感不仅仅包括性快感，当然这是最直接的。只是他并不喜欢用这种方式来衡量他们俩的关系。他只是觉得快乐。而快乐很难得。

“你要不要过来？”他又问了一句。

“不用，还没那么严重。”

安策猜到了越兔会是这个反应，所以他笑了出来。

“笑什么？”

安策知道越兔现在这个处境，肯定不会乐意自己在笑他。尽管越兔不知道什么原因。

“我明天过去，今天晚了。”烟快要燃到指尖，安策没来得及扔掉，只抖了一下手指，烟头就掉到了地上。他不是故意的。他想起越兔告诉过他不要乱扔垃圾。越兔的规矩很多，这种规矩在别人看来是毛病，很多人都不喜欢，很多人不遵守。有的走了，有的还在。

“嗯，不早了。还有，少抽点烟……”

安策笑得弯下了腰。

“我不会管你，但是下次别在我面前抽烟……”

“我抽烟很少。”安策打断他。

“是吗？”

“你看我哪次在你面前抽烟了？”

“那就好。”越兔的声音在这个寒冷的夜晚听来尤其应景，也许并不合适。但是安策需要一只冰冷的手，像他的声音。

>>> 

第二天，安策特意挑了越兔在家的时候去拿衣服。并不是说越兔不在家，他爸妈就不会把安策的外套还给他。不是那个意思，毕竟外套是他的。他想什么时候拿就什么时候拿。他是自由的，他的外套也是自由的。

为了方便，安策没有进去。在外面打了电话给越兔。

很快，越兔拿着衣服出来，在楼道里和他见面。

越兔把衣服给他。那件衣服在越兔家里放了几天，被他拿出来的时候简直不像安策的外套。不是说那件外套的外形在这几天内就和原来不一样了，只是说不像属于安策的东西。重点在人物，不在物品。可是现在回到了他手里，又变成了他的东西。这让他觉得有点失落，也有点兴奋。

曾经被越兔照顾的衣服，却从根本上属于他。这让他兴奋。兴奋带来一阵快感，尽管很短暂，却很实用。这并不单纯指性方面，并没有那么狭隘。兴奋是一种统称，是通向快乐的前戏。快乐很难得，却也很容易，在某些情况下。

“谢谢。”他说。他应该说谢谢，很多人在这种场合下的普遍反应，也就是说，正确反应。

“没什么。”确实也没有什么好谢的。

越兔一般都站得很直，现在也不例外。

他们站在外面说话的时候，越兔的父母打开门走出来，站在门边。

安策看到越兔爸妈，笑着打了招呼，“叔叔好，阿姨好。”

越兔的母亲笑着回应，他的父亲脸上的表情却没有变化，他对越兔说：“你们也有一腿吗？”

越兔很生气，他当然很生气，他本来就是个容易生气的人。

“爸！安策是我朋友！”

安策发觉越兔在他父母面前并没有那么咄咄逼人，他要是想反驳应该会有很多话可说。

越兔父亲没有答话，转头进了屋子。越兔皱着眉看了安策一眼，也进去了。

安策不知道自己该不该跟进去，他觉得那是别人的家务事，他还是站在外面好了。

里面的人不知道说了什么，似乎开始争吵，还有一些其他的声音。安策觉得应该不会是打架。他还是进去看了看。

越兔父亲正拿着扫帚打越兔，越兔跪着，背挺得很直。越兔母亲想拦，拦不住。

情节挺老套的，安策想说自己看过很多次了，在电视上。但是在现实生活中遇到了却还是禁不住心跳加速。

他一把上前抓住将要再一次落下的扫帚，“别打兔了，叔叔。叔叔，别打他了。”

越兔父亲没动，也没说话。

“这也不是兔的错，你打他有什么用呢。”

越兔父亲一把抽出了扫帚，接着打越兔。

安策没防住，挡在越兔身前，再次抓住了扫帚。他没有说话，他怕说出了就收不回。他也变得很生气。就刚刚。

越兔父亲想再抽回扫帚，但没成功。安策并没有用多少力，他只是用了力。

“你应该跟他好好谈谈。”安策不知道自己的表情看起来会不会太严肃，跟长辈说话的态度是不是合适，所以他在末尾又加了句，“叔叔。”也许他是想要表示自己的礼貌。

眼看着这三个男人都僵持着，越兔母亲过来让安策松手，也安抚越兔父亲让他别和孩子们吵。然后他们分开。大概就是这样。

他们俩在越兔房间里，房门并没有关上。也许越兔父亲真的有些控制成瘾，那就不奇怪越兔也是这样了。

越兔坐在床角，安策站着。

越兔低着头，说：“抱歉让你看到这些。”

安策笑着说：“没事。”

越兔用手抹了把脸，抬起头，看着他，“你那里还有房间吗？”

安策咧开嘴，“就怕你不要。”


	10. Chapter 10

第十章

沈慕风瘦了很多，不是因为相思成疾。不是主要原因。他只是对于让自己进食这件事怀有负罪感。

他不能怪温绾，温绾就是他该是的那种人。他怪不到他，就算他想。他把刀在自己身上磨利了都不舍得划到温绾身上。不，别误会，他不是受虐狂，他只是舍不得那身皮肉。

他怀疑温绾会不会流血。刀子划到他的身体时是不是会发出利落的脆响，像金属和瓷器相击的声音，冰冷、果断，发出阵阵回响，仿佛相击的时候会擦出冰晶。互相都不知如何下口。

所以他将对温绾的一切感情，无论正面还是负面，只要归属者是温绾，他就将这些情感一股脑儿打包称重，然后把总重转换为对自己的厌恶。为什么他要这么做呢？很简单，因为他无能，因为他什么也做不了。他追不回温绾——这次是真的追不回，不是闹着玩儿，不是情人间的欲擒故纵——也不能潇洒的拍拍屁股走人。他对温绾是爱是恨，都无济于事，除了他自己，没人知道，也没人关心。因为他如此无能，所以他理所应当厌恶自己。

仅仅是情感上厌恶还不够，需要有行动支撑。他设法让自己不好过，他从对自我的惩罚里寻求安慰，这样他的良心才能继续存活，这样他才能劝说自己接受阳光和空气。

他为什么不死了好呢？也许会有这样的疑问。是正常的，他现在活着还不如死了。

答案也很简单，因为他没理由。失恋不是理由，对谁都不是，每个人都经历过的事就不能算理由。对，他知道。但是别人不知道的是，他们都没爱过温绾。

将这件事定义为“失恋”也是没有经过温绾许可的，他不知道该怎样简单的用一句话概括，所以在别人对他的形容里找了最简单的一种。别人是从未得到过，所以何来失去。错了一个“失”字。而对于他来说，两个字都错了。

他怎么敢用“恋”这样俗气大众的字眼作为借口去做束缚温绾的牢笼。他们是错开了的单程票。单方面欺骗的，是温绾。单方面要承诺要爱的，是他。他都不应该将之称之为欺骗，只有当温绾装作爱他的时候才是欺骗，可是他连装都懒得敷衍。他是在自我欺骗。也算是欺骗。

他的故事很简单，是很多人都不会浪费时间去听的那种，写成小说不会多于十句话，连一根烟都抽不完。可是别人爱得不是温绾。如果你爱过他，你就不会忘了他。

他放弃了，他放弃尝试让任何人理解他的经历，看起来像个喜剧开场。他不想让自己的谐星生涯太过辉煌，太多追随者，和绞尽脑汁编写的剧本，是对他的有形消耗。那些喜剧人看起来都在哭泣。

他的那段悲俗往事，他的毁灭日，他残喘的良心，是其中反响最好的笑点。

>>> 

“沈慕风，送你妹妹去学校。”这是他妈，对他们的称呼总好像自己不是这家里的一员。

“下雨了。”他看向窗外。

“所以送你妹妹去学校。”

“伞呢？”

“门口。”

他走到门口，停下转头，“我妹呢？”

“沈慕雨！”这依然是他妈，总是争取比这家里的两个男人显得更像一个男人。

“马上！”

“你哥等你好久了！孵蛋呢！”

沈慕风靠在鞋柜上，他不急。

他和沈慕雨走在路上的时候雨下大了一些，但是也不算很大。踩在湿了的落叶上，发出连续的声响，类似咀嚼的声音，像在进食一样。我们把落叶和雨水和着灰尘和泥土吞进身体里，以此为肥料，却没有开出花朵。更是进化出脑子这样无用的东西，整天不知道在想些什么。

“哥。”这当然是沈慕雨，刚上大学，还处在“自己是个成年人”的低级妄想中。

“嗯，有什么事？”

“很重要的事。”

“嗯。”

“所以你一定要答应我。”

“你不能大一就逃课。”

“大二可以吗？”

“我不会怂恿你逃课。”

“哥。”

“嗯。”

“哥哥。”

“嗯。”啊，好久没有听到妹妹这么叫他了。

“很重要的事。”

“你说过了。”

“下午只有一节课，课很无聊。”

“什么课？”

“音乐鉴赏。”

“陶冶情操，好课。”

“可是事情很重要，陶冶情操随时都可以。”

“你说得对。”

“那你帮我上吧。”

“什么事情？”

“可以不告诉你吗？”

“约会？”

沈慕雨没说话，脚底吃进很多落叶，速度很快，积水像粘在她脚底，鸭子叫一样。

“可是我是男的。”

“是大课啦，老师也不会提问的。”

“那为什么要我去？”

“万一点名呢？”

“沈慕雨像个男生的名字吗？”

“那种课大家都心知肚明的，看人头而已。”

沈慕风的脚底吃进的量已经远远超过一个人能够承受的负荷，他觉得自己身体内部已经被碾碎的落叶填满。他的身上散发出落叶的气味。

“你跟人家约在哪里？几点？我送你到那里。”

“我有伞。”

“湿了就不好放在包里了。”

“谢谢哥哥。”

“下次别逃课。”

“你以前上大学不逃课吗？”

“我不会怂恿你。”

沈慕雨哈哈大笑，这么说也许不太好，她这时候的笑声也像只鸭子。

>>> 

课上听得最认真的就是大龄青年沈慕风。只有不上学的时候才会认真听课。

音乐鉴赏，他的专长，他完全可以站起来洋洋洒洒发表自己的长篇大论。但是他没有，因为老师根本不会提问。前面也说过了。而且这节课鉴赏的是古典乐，他实在爱莫能助。古典乐不属于他的音乐范畴，在他听来差别都不大。

他很久没体验过这种感觉，每个人都低着头，像是进入冬眠一样把头深埋入课桌之中，弯曲的脊背像鸵鸟的颈线。这让他觉得只有他才醒着，而醒着的世界里总是孤独的，孤独的人总觉得自己高人一等。他是这些人中的一个。

老师很年轻，也许只比他大几岁。但是很老练，并不像有些老师那样只对着电脑上的PPT照读，他还时不时的看看台下，虽然看到的场景很惨烈，一片被砍了头的。然而他并不惊讶——理所应当——也不生气，或者说，是由于习以为常而任由这种现象的继承。无论对于学生还是老师，都是一种考虑得当的权宜之计。沈慕风开始佩服这位老师的心胸，换作他也许多少会有些心里不平衡。看来老师也不好做啊。他因为思考这种事情所以漏听了老师的几句话，他开始重新进入到听课的状态。

老师的声音不难听，也说不上多好听，总的来说是普通的嗓音。也就是说，适合做老师的声音。沈慕风听得很仔细，努力把每个字都听进去，可是之后却一个字也没记住，那些派别和人物他实在无能为力。

虽然什么也没记住，什么也没留下，但是他认为这总可以当做一项收获，虽然具体收获了什么无从得知，也许需要等好久好久。现在你做的任何事，就算一些看起来完全无关紧要甚至没有任何实质性意义的事，总有一天会显示出它的作用，会给出它曾经发生的必然理由。

也许这种说法让你感觉受骗。毕竟在你身上发生的所有事不是你一个人可以完全控制的，无论这些事有没有意义，在以后的生活中会不会发挥它的作用，它总是发生了的。就算直到你死，有的事情还是没有能等到解释自身存在必然性的那一天，你也不能逆转时间改变历史。也就是说，无论这种说法是真是假，发生的事总不能更改，没办法跟生活讨价还价。

就像你事先买了有人通知你需要的物品——“通知”二字很重要，这意味着不是你自己主动，而是听信他人单纯执行的行为——但事后你发现根本没用到，卖给你东西的人又都消失了——也可能死光了，这种假设对于你来说会不会比较好接受一点——你没办法退货，也没办法转手卖。

比如你买了个马桶，但当你坐上去时才发现你根本没有屁眼，所以你根本用不到。你感觉受了骗，骂天骂地骂娘。马桶扔不掉，又不能忍痛给自己割个屁眼，马桶不用又可惜自己失去的钱。你就是这样矛盾的度过自己的一天又一天。

但是我没有骗你，无论什么事，总有它的必然性。不是被导致发生的必然性，而是主动发生的必然性。每件事的发生都有它的动机，每件事都是主动的在为自己写下剧本，而不是由其他任何不明力量去操纵它才能得以发生。

事情本身总要比你想得聪明的多，事情发生的内容固然有好有坏，但事件单纯作为一个整体本身，是具有高级智慧的。它为你谱写了你人生的乐章，所以从一个角度也可以说，人生是注定的，是不受你控制的。人生的具体内容当然有好有坏，但人生单纯作为一个整体时，是一件无与伦比的艺术品。

每个人的人生都会完整，没有人会不完整，总会制造出一个又一个成品来，人类判断每个人的人生中的荣耀与失落只是花瓶上的花纹不同罢了。但不能否认的是花瓶总是完整的，没有一个会有缺口。因为人总是要终结的，终结的人生肯定是被完成的，完成的花瓶是不会有缺口的。

人单纯作为一个整体来说，每个人都是完美的。完美的意思不是人类道德世俗上理解的完美，而是跨出人类狭隘的利益视角，挣脱道德世俗法律的一切评判枷锁，将人看成一个花瓶，人生到头时花瓶就会被完成。人生的花瓶和人的花瓶都是完美的成品，一点瑕疵也没有，因为已经全部完成。你的日子到头了，所以你已经完成了。一切评判得出的结论只是成品上的花纹，因为每个人得到的评判不一，所以花纹各式各样。也正是这样，才有继续完成的意义。

沈慕风想起了很久没碰过的那把吉他，他说过要为温绾写一首歌，可是总也没写。对了，不能直接提那个人的名字了，最后一次。沈慕风无法忍受那个你我都心知肚明的人继续偷窃他的一分一秒。因为以前太爱他，所以不得不恨。

“爱”这种字眼让他觉得无比恶心，他不确定自己是不是真的爱过他，爱是什么，定义是什么。真恶心，这种问题很恶心，一切都很恶心。

他全身开始作痛。


	11. Chapter 11

第十一章

莺莺坐在纸牌屋里等生意上门，他用手臂拱拱井烟，“他怎么在这？”

井烟看他一眼，“谁？”

“他啊。”指指卫今帆。

“有什么奇怪的，小卫不是早就来了吗？你忘啦，保安啊。”井烟摆弄着面前的棋局，打发时间用的，莺莺没心思玩这个。

“我不是说这个，他以前不都是在外面的吗？”

井烟头也不抬，“天冷了呗。”

“项老板人这么好？”

“他还不总是让你去站街，你看他真让你站过街吗。”

“他本来就不应该让我去站街好不好。”

莺莺抬头看了卫今帆一眼，井烟也跟着看过去，正好对上卫今帆从杂志上抬起来的眼。莺莺没有表情，井烟礼貌微笑，要说这场景够怪的，谁没事在一个没多大的室内空间里望来望去呢。

卫今帆心里一热，看别人还挺照顾自己的，立马热情回应。

莺莺还没从卫今帆突如其来的过于友好的打招呼中缓过神来，就看到卫今帆正兴冲冲的向他们走来。他正光速思考和这人到底说过几句话。

卫今帆坐下来的时候整个沙发都弹了一下，这是正常现象，每个人坐下来的时候都会产生的现象。但是莺莺将之归咎于卫今帆的密度过大。他还不能欣赏一个成年男人训练有素的身材。他带着从一开始就并不赞同的态度详细观察着卫今帆裸露出的半截手臂和被紧绷的布料包裹着的大腿。他想，胖子。

“Hi!”卫今帆说话的时候还伴随着肢体语言。

“Hi.”井烟一直很礼貌。

“Hi!”卫今帆坐在井烟的另一边，跟井烟打过招呼之后再跟莺莺打招呼。倒是也很有礼貌。

莺莺没有回应他，只是微皱着眉。不确定这是不是表示正带着疑惑的表情在观察他。

“你是井烟吧，我记得。”卫今帆来的时候，并没有出现所有人站成一条边跟他自我介绍的场景，所以他知道某些名字只是听项阳跟他笼统提过而已。类似“我叫项阳你应该是知道的，还有容司、井烟、戴晩等等”。

“对。”

“旁边这位弟弟呢？”卫今帆倒真是很热情，很难得有人被别人冷过一次脸依然态度不变的。

莺莺心想，谁是你弟弟啊，这人倒是自来熟得很。

“本名叫黄离，不过我们一般都叫他莺莺。”

莺莺用力拱了一下井烟，井烟安抚他，“有什么好害羞的。”

“黄鹂？”卫今帆笑得也很自来熟，这让莺莺很讨厌，“这名字真有趣。”

“你也很有趣。”莺莺的语气表明他绝对不是字面上的意思。

“是吗？谢谢。”卫今帆向他伸出一只手，“以前从没有人这样说过我。”

卫今帆笑得很灿烂。不可否认，他确实有一种能够感染别人的能力，而感染成什么样因人而异。有的人感染了小型流行感冒，有的人则感染成非典，基本上是没救了。

莺莺才不会接受第一次见面就拿他名字开玩笑的人成为他的朋友，室友的朋友也不行。而且这个人的脑子可能还有点问题，到底得是多神奇的人才会觉得莺莺在夸他。

他低头看了看卫今帆悬在空中的那只手，他发誓他真的没有准备要握上去，他只是想把手搭在井烟的肩上。他不确定到底是他看起来实在太善良，还是卫今帆本身就是个怪人，他刚把手举起来，卫今帆就握住了他的那只手。

莺莺本人其实就有点自来熟，按道理来说，他不应该讨厌卫今帆的这种行为。他应该感到万分亲切才对，应该热烈奔跑着去拥抱他的家族。但是他的第一反应却是这人真讨厌，自来熟毁灭世界，不可取。然后便后怕的想，难道我以前也是这样吗，也是这样令人讨厌吗。后者确实值得后怕，但是前者基本上可以确定。

“谢谢你，莺莺。”卫今帆上下晃了晃握着的手，满面笑容，好像对方做了件多了不起的大事。那个笑容实在太耀眼，到了过分的地步，这里没有夸张，绝对不是褒奖，非常过分，已经到了需要举报的地步。他笑得那么肆无忌惮，一点都不考虑电量会不会提前用尽的问题。

在竭力想要把手从卫今帆手里抽出来的过程中，莺莺终于替他这种过度提前使用电量的笑容找到了一个恰当的形容——他就像在接见国家领导。国家领导没有问题，可是问题是，莺莺不是国家领导。他甚至都不是纸牌屋的领导，他与“领导”两个字绝缘。倒是很能得罪领导，经常在不知不觉中让他的每一个老师将他分类为重点人物，而他却觉得自己什么也没做。这也算是有本事吧。

卫今帆放开了他的手。莺莺盯着他自己的那只手，觉得手上油腻腻的。不是物理意义上的油腻，只是一种形容。但不是汽油菜油或者色拉油等液态油，这些油不能长时间停留在手上，需要被立即清洗。那像是润唇膏或是很厚的护手霜，可以长时间停留在手上，并且很讲道理。但是他还是想洗掉。

不知道卫今帆是哪里的人，听口音估计也是南方人。“莺莺”的发音和井烟叫他的方式一样，发不出后鼻音，而是叫成了类似“因因”的发音。这让他听起来觉得很有亲切感。其实戴晩和容司也这么叫他。

莺莺把手在沙发上擦了擦，又在自己身上擦了擦，拿起来凑近了闻，好像失去了他自己原来的味道。

卫今帆凑过来看井烟的棋局，指手画脚了一会儿，笑嘻嘻的说：“我看不懂。”

“来一盘吗？”

卫今帆摇摇头，“我不会下象棋。”

井烟想了想，“五子棋呢？”

“那倒是会一点。”

井烟开始收拾棋局，卫今帆撸起袖子，“来一盘？”

井烟抬眼看他，笑着说：“你袖子都撸起来了。”意思是不来一盘都对不起你撸起的袖子。其实袖子没什么可对不起的，再放下来就是了，又不是什么难事。

卫今帆的手臂很结实，手背上的青筋蔓延至裸露出的手臂最上端，可能还要继续延伸至被布料遮盖的上臂。这种手臂看起来比他的脸要成熟得多。

并不是说他的脸看起来像高中生，他没有表情的时候还是一个正常的成年男人该有的样子——好吧，可能要比普通的成年男人好看一点。而是因为他经常笑，而他笑起来的时候就会产生一种其实他非常幼稚的错觉。不知道这是不是夸人的话，但这种错觉使很多人能够很容易对他产生好感，比如井烟、井烟和井烟。

没办法，纸牌屋的其他人都不太关注他。不是说不关照他，对他像容嬷嬷对待紫薇一样手掐针扎。总的来说，纸牌屋里的人对他都挺好的，虽然有人还没有跟他说过一句话。有的人可能就是除了自己的世界谁也不关心。比如戴晩在有一天坐在店里的时候突然问容司为什么总有个人站在门口，是不是意图不轨。

井烟就属于对周边环境都很关心的人，所以甚至对细小的改变都很敏感。但是他绝对不是多管闲事的人，只是根据时间地点人物的不同——总的来说，机缘巧合——然后他跨出了那一步而已。

卫今帆的五子棋下得也确实差劲。井烟赢了两盘就不急着赢了，毕竟享受才是打发时间的最好方式。

莺莺在旁边玩手机，偶尔看两眼棋局，“井烟你干嘛走那边你笨啊！”

井烟不吱声，看起来像在认真思考。

卫今帆如临大敌的张开手臂挡在莺莺和井烟之间，“别，别说话！”

他紧张的时候好像还有一点结巴，莺莺以一种复杂的心情观察着他。

莺莺看到吧台那边好像挺热闹，便走过去看了看。刚走到那边便被项阳撵走，“站在这干什么，都不用干活了？”

莺莺没有项阳高，容司也站在吧台另一边，一只手臂撑在吧台上。这种姿势已经足够挡住视线中的很大一部分范围。莺莺只似乎看到吧台后坐着一个人，毕竟他也没有认真去看。说真的，有什么好看的。坐在吧台后的不就是戴晩吗，除了他还有谁总是坐在那里。

他的伤也好的差不多了，脸上并没有留疤。本来伤就不重，也是他体质好，皮肤不怎么留疤。老天爷也怜惜他那张脸。

他又得罪谁了，莺莺心想，不然怎么两个人一起教育。不过他不在意，戴晩也不是第一次被教育，谁都习惯了。反正他还在这儿坐着，总没缺胳膊少腿的，剩下来的只要不是严重到坐牢就没什么大问题。

其实这种时候，莺莺是很乐于旁听的，可惜这个机会项阳不给。项阳已经明确赶他走了，他不想引火烧身。也许并不会到“烧身”这么严重，但他不想把现在的好心情破坏了。他觉得他这一天过得还可以，听井烟读读书，晒晒太阳，工作还没来，也许将要来，也许不会。

他其实还挺期望不要有生意，他还没有理解钱和工作量成正比的规则，能够分散他的注意力的只有舒适度。无论他为什么会进入这行，总之他接受了现在的状态，并且他过得还不错，他希望能够就这样保持下去。从某种程度上说，他并不期望有过大的改变。

“这不是等着呢吗，可无聊了。”

“井烟呢？让他陪你。”

“跟门神下棋呢。”

“你跟他们一起去下。”门神是谁啊。

“我不喜欢下棋……门神刚进来就和井烟打得火热，过两天还不和整个纸牌屋的人都有一腿了？”

“人家有名字，别门神门神的。哦，让他进来还是井烟的主意，他应该好好谢谢井烟。”

“什么？井烟什么时候要求的？我怎么不知道？”

“就前几天吧。他没跟你说？”

莺莺差点把嘴里的话梅核吞进去，气冲冲的走回去，站在两人面前，碰了碰卫今帆的肩膀。

卫今帆没抬头，举起手在头上挥了挥，“正到关键时刻。”

“去站岗，小短腿。”

卫今帆“忽”的抬起头，“我腿哪里短。”

他睁大眼睛，看起来并没有被冒犯的气愤，只是在为自己辩护。他没有说谎，他需要让误会的人明确这一事实。就是这么简单的事。所以气氛并没有变得剑拔弩张。在他看来，面前这个前几分钟还夸奖他有趣的瘦弱的小弟弟只是想要和他交朋友。他朋友确实很多，四海皆朋友。

他的个头和井烟差不多，中等个头，体型要健壮一些。腿并不短，只是因为肌肉发达的缘故，大腿比较粗罢了，小腿很细。

莺莺把自己的一条腿向前挪了一步，抚摸着自己的腿面无表情的看着卫今帆。

卫今帆看看莺莺，再看看井烟。又看看莺莺，丢下棋子，“我腿真不短。”


	12. Chapter 12

第十二章

打烊之前容司单独留了项阳。人都走光了，只剩他们俩。他们特意等到这个时候。

容司直接切入主题，“你一定要管住戴晩。”

项阳点头，“我知道。”他侧着身子坐在高脚凳上，一只手臂放在吧台上。

“这种情况不能再出现了，他要是继续这样……”

项阳深深叹一口气，打断容司的话，“我知道，我明白。”

“……会很麻烦。”容司补充完他要说的话。

他其实已经说得非常客气，“麻烦”包括很多种。下雨是个麻烦——对于有些人来说，对于另一些人来说下雨是节庆，当然每件事都有双面性——战争也是麻烦。简单的称之为麻烦似乎显得非常轻描淡写，属于成人的行事方式。像暗号一样，这样孩子们就不会听懂，他们不知道即将到来的是什么，潜藏的担忧是什么。对于他们来说，冰山只有一角。

有时候还是不明不白好一点，一般你明白的那些事都不值得太明白。你认为你明白更多事情会比别人强一点，然后你真的认为自己比别人强一点，却还是过成这样。你思考原因，原因在你自己，从一开始就种在你的身体里，所以你总是要将生活过成这样。当局者迷，你很大程度上不会找到原因。但当你找到，这就会变成你这辈子最明白的事。再明白不过。

“项阳，跟他多聊聊。态度好一点，别怪他。”

“怎么能不怪他？不是他自己的问题？”

“我知道，我知道是他的问题。我的意思是你跟他说话的时候别说那些话，只会让他更不听你的话。你明白我的意思吗？”

“我明白，我明白的。”项阳低着头，手臂撑在吧台上。看上去却更累。

这种场合的气氛有些压抑，需要一些附属的安慰剂来调节，比如烟，比如酒。容司身后的酒架上有不少酒，他们却一杯也不喝。

“项阳，我知道你累，知道你苦。”容司握住项阳放在台上的一只手。

项阳抬头看看容司，苦笑着摇摇头。等到笑容慢慢淡下去，他也什么都没说。

>>> 

戴晩走进井烟和莺莺的房间，抱着一床被子，铺在房间里的空地上，然后躺进被子里。他甚至没有把被子铺好，只是随意扔在地上。被子又软，看起来乱糟糟的。

莺莺本来正抱着手机玩，一抬头看到戴晩进来，“你来我们房间干什么？”

戴晩翻了个身，背对他们。

井烟也不明所以，他正要脱衣服睡觉，“你自己房间有床不睡，为什么要来这里睡地板？”

“不想。”戴晩的声音听起来有些闷闷的，估计是盖着被子的缘故。

“不想什么？不想睡床还是地板？不想睡地板就回你房间。”

井烟没得到回应，走上前轻轻踢了他一下，依然没有回应。这可不太寻常，平常戴晩肯定要还回来的。

“怎么了？发生什么事了？”井烟蹲下，希望可以看到戴晩脸上的表情。

他蹲着，一只手自然垂下，另一只手伸进衣服里放在肋骨上。在戴晩进来之前，他本来想脱掉这件衣服。他里面还有一件长袖。然后他会换上睡衣，去冲个澡。今天晚上没有生意，这也没什么。或者先洗澡再换睡衣，顺序不重要，最后都是上床睡觉。

他只看到戴晩的小半部分脸，平静的眼角，光滑的侧脸，和他年轻的下巴。可以说他什么也没看到。

“你怎么了？”井烟低下头，轻声说，“跟谈哲吵架了？”

戴晩把脸埋在被子里，“没有。”

“今天项阳和容司在纸牌屋里跟你说什么了？”

戴晩晃晃脑袋，把自己裹得更紧了些。

“这么睡在地上会冷的。”

井烟起身打开房间的门，戴晩叫住他，“我就在这里，我不回去！”

井烟停住，回头，“我知道，我去给你找找看还有没有床垫。你直接睡在地上会感冒的。”

戴晩用被子捂住下半部分脸，只露出一双眼睛。他眨眨眼，慢吞吞的说：“有被子。”

“一床被子哪儿够。你先去我们床上躺一会儿吧，我去给你再找一个床垫。”井烟指指他和莺莺的床，莺莺正坐在上面。

莺莺已经洗完了澡，穿着睡衣，两个光脚丫对着戴晩。

井烟敲了敲项阳的门。里面的人应过之后，他便开门进去。

“怎么了，井烟。还没睡吗？”项阳才回来没多久，甚至外套都还没来得及脱。

“今天在纸牌屋的时候，你和容司跟戴晩说什么了吗？”

“怎么了？他跟你说什么了？”

“他在我们房间里，说要在我们房间睡。怎么回事？谈哲惹他了？”

项阳闭上眼，揉揉眉心，叹了一口气。

“发生什么了？”

项阳睁开眼睛，看着井烟，一只手撑在膝盖上。仿佛不撑着些什么就撑不下去。

他说：“今天，谈哲接客的时候——他这次是在酒吧里的房间里直接做的——他做的时候，戴晩给他打过去好几个电话，他没有静音。按道理来说，这时候我们一般也不会打电话给有生意的人，职业道德么。还是我发现的，要不然戴晩还得继续打。然后就蹲在门口堵谈哲，客人出来的时候可没给吓到。”

“堵他？有什么好堵的。”

“谁知道他怎么回事。”项阳耸耸肩，“还是我跟容司把他架走的。”

“你们两个架他一个人？”戴晩个子不矮，但是很瘦。

“是啊。那小身板还挺有力气的，真没想到。”

“然后呢？”

“然后？然后就这样了。我和容司，两个人跟他说了那么久，也不知道他有没有听进去。他以后要是继续这样，生意就没法做了。说出去多难听。”

“谈哲怎么了？他们俩到底怎么了？”井烟靠在项阳对面的书桌上。说是书桌，但一般来说项阳不会用它。

他又不看书，或者关于需要用到一张书桌才能做的一切事。他有时会算算账目，不过基本上都是在纸牌屋里，或者在客厅里，闲暇时候。在只有自己一个人的房间的书桌上，无论做什么事，对于像他这样的人来说，好像都太过孤独了。他不是经不起孤独，只是书桌这种东西总会让他联想到他也许还可以挽回的少年时代。而那段时间是他最不愿意回忆的，就好像他真的可以改变一切。所以不如就让它过去。

起码他觉得现在一切都还过得去，目前最大的问题就是戴晩。只要控制住戴晩，确保他不要再闯祸，日子就能继续安稳过下去。没什么值得特别期待，今天和昨天没什么不一样，明天和今天也不会有多大差别，富有规律，这也挺好的。对于他，足够了。他不可能拥有更好的，所以他希望可以尽力维持这个水平。

也许以后纸牌屋可以真正作为酒吧运营。这个想法可以作为一个很远的梦，不实现是意料之中，实现了就是再好不过。他不期望一定会实现，但是它作为一种非常渺茫的可能可以存在，遥远的未来可以容许这样一个不被寄予过多希望和期待的想法。

他只是偶尔在睡前，其他房间里的人都在他们的房间里，可能睡了，也可能没睡。他偶尔还能听到一些微弱的声音——也许他们在交谈，就像有时他和安策会做的那样——对于他来说，有点声音其实是件好事，不打扰他的思考和休息，在他孤身一人的时候给予他一些没有负担的安慰。

他们什么事也不用做，只需要维持他们各自一向的生活，就能让他感到欣慰。让他在疲惫的时候，表面穿在身上的情绪都沉淀下来，在内心深处从别人安稳的生活流动中汲取一种安慰感。就像在海上摇曳久了的船，终于抵达陆地，实实在在的扎根，从此不再漂泊。

他在这样的深夜，在睡前，即将要入睡，却依然为自己腾出一些额外的时间。什么也不做，也没有背景音乐，开着一盏小灯——就像现在这样——然后想象一下这个渺茫的可能，这个很大程度上不会实现的梦。他觉得这就很好了，他希望它实现，但是不实现也没什么。

这是一个梦，但是在梦里他却不会梦到它。他很庆幸，还好没有梦到过。不然他怕自己醒不来。所以，还好，他觉得自己的身体和潜意识很有智慧，没有将他变为一个可悲的为一个已经失去的梦耿耿于怀的老男人。

其实他并不老，他很年轻，他还没有三十岁。快了，但还没有，所以他还是二十几岁的青年小伙子。只是他觉得自己似乎已经很老了。只有年轻的人会觉得自己很老了，因为你还没有体会到自己更老的时候。而这很明显，你一定会变得更老，只要你活着。

老了又怎么样，老意味着很可怜吗，不，并不。因为你还会变得更老。你要去接受它。而如果你接受不了，你可以主动结束。但是将会承担一些风险，很显然大部分人都不具备这种勇气。

有勇气的根本不会考虑这些问题。那些有勇气的，说没就没了。才不会挂在顶楼上一整天，然后在午夜十二点整再跳下来。不会的。他们要想去，他们就去了，没有犹豫。因为没有其他选择，没有任何多余的想法。

多复杂的人在那一刻都是非常单纯的，所以才会腾出时间来经历走马灯。你想想，如果你要想我到底有多老到底有没有方法可以让我少老一点，你怎么会有时间和精力来走马灯。人的一生那么长，就算你很年轻，要一天一天一年一年的回忆也是个浩大的工程。所以你在那时候只会有精力去做那一件事。然后你的视线回到现在最后看到的这一幕，走马灯的时间点终于被同步，你也终于被完成。

主动解决也是一种方式，应该得到一定的尊重。也许不应该被认同——当然不应该被认同，不被大多数人所认同，要不然这个世界不就空了——但是一定程度的尊重应该还是值得的。毕竟自然死亡或者飞来横祸有时也不是种适当的结束方式。根本就没来得及收到通知。或者在那之前你会知道一些什么，类似预示，你就知道你的日子要到了。从某个方面来看，这也算是人性化了。所以不管是主动还是被迫，总算是有点道理涵盖其中的。

项阳现在也开着一盏小灯，所以他看不清楚井烟的表情。井烟站着，脸的位置已经在灯光照射范围之外。

所以他想让井烟坐下来，他确实也这么做了。

他拍了拍身边的位置，他坐在床上。井烟坐在他旁边，脸从黑暗移到光明处，这一场景不知为什么，其实也没有具体的原因，让项阳觉得被安慰，像被一阵温暖的风拥抱。

风吹进你的眼睛，让你不自觉的想要流泪——眼泪的原因很大程度上应该是生理反应，跟情感没太大的联系——但是那阵温暖的干燥却又使你的眼泪根本没办法在眼眶多停留一秒。你还没闭上眼睛，泪水就被风带走。

井烟的脸长的很温柔，很中肯，长时间看时赏心悦目。虽然不是特别出类拔萃，但很容易让别人乐意长时间看下去。也许是因为先入为主，主观上知道他这个人就很温柔，才会觉得一张平白无故的脸会过分温柔得融不进其他任何形容。他的脸上并没有什么表情，仅仅只是这样，就是对于项阳的一种安慰。

“他和谈哲之间发生了什么事，我也不太了解，不过确实是和谈哲有关。”项阳抓自己的头发，“他要是一直这样，我真不知道怎么办……”

井烟拍拍他的肩，“别这么想，他可能就是一时的。你也知道他有时候就是会比较任性，他以前不是也闯过祸吗。”他试着想要让气氛轻松一些。

项阳被他的话逗笑了。具体来说没什么可笑的，说的都是事实。可能就是说的太是事实了，所以他才笑了，好像事实本身就很可笑。

井烟说：“别再逼自己了，别把事情想得那么复杂。纸牌屋里不是只有你一个人，戴晩住在我们房间里也好，我和莺莺都会看住他的。没事，这不是什么大事。”

项阳跟着他的话点了点头，像是在对自己进行心理暗示。他抬起头，“你们三个人一张床够睡吗？”

“戴晩到我们房间里来也就是不想跟谈哲住一间。那也好办，就换个室友的事。不过莺莺肯定不愿意和谈哲住一起。我无所谓，要不我和谈哲住一间吧。”

“不行，你让戴晩和莺莺住一间？肯定不行，这两个要天天打架的。你让戴晩到我房间里来吧。”

“和你一起？”

“嗯，我床还大一点。”

“方便吗？”

“安策最近都没来。”项阳知道井烟的意思。

“那行，我去叫他。”

“好。你也早点睡吧，不早了。”

“好。”

他们不说晚安。挺奇怪的。是说互相说晚安这件事挺奇怪。晚是挺晚，倒是一点都不安，有什么可安的。安来安去，搞得像封建王朝。

戴晩的睡相不算好，还抢被子，项阳半夜老是醒。


	13. Chapter 13

第十三章

吃过晚饭，安策主动洗了碗。他和越兔分工明确，越兔做菜，他洗碗。

他擦了擦手，擦不干净，还是在滴水，不过他自己都不介意。这是他的房子，当然他有一定的主场优势。他在洗碗的时候总是回头向客厅的方向看。越兔在看电视，但是他洗碗的声音有些盖过了电视的声音，他总是想确定一下。就好像越兔会跑了似的。他为什么要跑，他自己主动来的。

安策坐在越兔旁边的位置，“你爸这段时间消气了吗？”

当然没有，但凡事态好一点越兔早就回去了，他不是喜欢麻烦别人的人。尽管安策觉得自己不是别人，他非常欢迎越兔给他制造许多“麻烦”，但是越兔不这么想。越兔的想法不难猜，是许多普通人都可以有的想法，只是更加精炼。这里普通人不是贬义词，“普通”从来不是什么贬义词。只是相较于特立独行而言，是非常容易被普罗大众接受的思想。也就是说，他们自己本来就拥有的思想。

当有人提及很多想法中的一个时，他们便会在自己的众多弦线中搜寻。如果是可以被拨动的一根，便挑出来，发出那根弦特有的音调。如果太过脆弱纤细，便在发声之前就断了。那些是虽然存在但不够坚决的想法。值得一提的是，这些不够坚决的想法不一定会就此销声匿迹，它们是产生自你的脑海里还是被终止于你的脑海里还有待讨论。所以一旦它们有属于自己的生命，总有一天它们会卷土重来。

安策这么问只是为了找点话题，或者说，显得关心越兔。他不是不关心越兔，他很关心。他只是想让越兔知道他关心他，并且不会觉得怪异。

所以，问题是，你爸消气了吗。烂问题。

“没有。”越兔喝了一口茶——他喜欢喝茶——然后长叹了一口气。不知道是茶水的味道还是越兔口中呼出的气味，安策闻到一股茶的清香。没有苦味，只有清香，非常清淡，带着丝丝暖意。

他并不总是这么冷淡，事实上他并不冷淡，只是他的外表和声音显得他难以接近。

“我妈打电话问我住哪儿。我说住你这儿，她就让我再住几天。”越兔说完这句看向安策，安策配合的笑了两声。“我刚走的时候我爸连电话都不让我妈打。”

“别担心，会好的。”安策拍拍越兔的腿，“你爸会体谅的。”

安慰人嘛，总是这几句话。别担心，别多想，会好的，所有事都会好的，你想要发生的事都会按照你的期望出现，所有事都会在你期望的轨道上运行。骗谁呢。

但是就算是骗也好，哄也好，安慰不需要说实话。实话不动听，大部分场合都不适用。除非当你完全接受，一点疑问都不没有，一点期望都没有，也就不会需要安慰。对于完完全全接受现实的人，善意的谎言反而比诋毁更容易击溃他。

越兔现在除了暂时回不了家，还没有失去很多，所以他还充满希望。他觉得只是需要更多时间，时间到了，问题就会迎刃而解。

安策心不在焉的看着电视，其实他什么都没有看进去。“明天有事吗？”明天休息。

电视是越兔开的，频道是他选的，具体在放什么，直到现在，安策仍然是一头雾水。

“嗯，明天要出去一趟。”

“去哪里？”

“游西那儿。”真是直截了当。

“去他哪里干什么？”问完安策才觉得他这么问是不是太莽撞了，还好越兔似乎并没有在意。

“上次他知道了也被吓得不轻，我去看看他。”

“这几天你们都没见面吗？”

“不是我爸妈看得太严了吗，哪有时间？”

“你搬到我这里之后不是有时间了吗。”

“哦。”越兔的声音突然变得闷闷的，“他说他这段时间有点忙。”

“忙这么久？”

“大概吧，工作上的事……”

当然是工作上的事，不然还能是什么。

越兔仿佛觉得这个话题的发展已经有些尴尬，便转移话题，“你问这个干什么。你明天有什么事吗？”

“没事，没事。”安策第一反应当然是否认，“最近有新电影上映，想找你陪我看。”每天都有新电影上映，这句话真的不是什么好借口，不知道为什么还是很多人总是借用。

“你可以找项阳陪你去，他白天一般没事吧。”

“找他看电影可是要付钱的。”安策以为自己这么说会显得幽默。他还自己装模作样笑了两声。

“当然了，你找人家看电影票，钱总要你付的。”

“嗯……”

“不会吧，你就这么吝啬，一张电影票都不愿意？你叫我跟你去也是打算AA？”

越兔这是实打实的开玩笑，安策却紧张了起来。当然，不是说他真的吝啬到一张电影票都不愿意买，他只是怕越兔当真。

“当然不是这个意思，不过哪次见他不是要花钱的……”得了，越描越黑。

越兔的脸色也黑了，视线转向电视画面。说话的时候嘴唇动作幅度不大，所以声音听起来有些压抑，“你也可以不用花钱，只要你不……”他没有直说，虽然彼此都心知肚明。就因为心知肚明，所以才不说。

关于这个问题，越兔之前和项阳已经聊过，并且结果是不欢而散，所以现在最好不要继续深究这个问题。人家一个愿打一个愿挨，你情我愿，郎有情妾有意的，旁人不好插手。插什么都不好。

“你今天提前打个电话给项阳吧，问问他明天有没有时间。”

“嗯，不急，明天再说吧。”

“虽然他一般没有其他事，但是你提前问一下总是好的，又不费什么事。”

“等会儿吧。”

“我帮你打。”安策的手机就放在茶几上，有密码，越兔把手机给安策，“你解下锁吧。”

安策本来不想让他打，但是看他难得对自己热心的样子又不忍心拒绝。没有接过手机，就着越兔的手在他面前输了密码。他输的不快，越兔要是想记下来的话绝对可以记住。但是越兔本来以为他会自己拿过去。

越兔不想看到安策太多隐私的东西，但是他这时候暂停不是个好的选择。他快速划过联系人，寻找项阳的联系方式。他还在想项阳在安策手机里的联系人名称会是什么。还好他很快找到了，联系人名称就是项阳，一点惊喜都没有。

他打过去之后才想起项阳会不会在工作，这时候打他的电话会不会打扰到他。刚打算挂断电话就接通了，话筒里传来声音，“喂？”项阳的声音经过电话的传播有点失真，听起来很不像他原来的声音。

“项阳吗，是我，我是越兔。我是用安策的手机给你打的。”

“你们现在？还在一起？”

“嗯，我现在住在安策这里。”

“你们俩住一起？”

虽然越兔没有开免提，但是安策为了听清他们的谈话，或者说方便他们打电话，特意降低了电视的音量。

安策从越兔手里抢过手机，“兔这段时间出了点事，暂时住在我这儿。”

他还没说完，又被越兔抢走，“我跟家里出柜了，情势不太好。正好安策这里有空房间，所以这段时间就先麻烦他了。”

“是吗，他怎么没跟我说？”

“他没跟你说吗？”越兔看向安策，安策当然也听到了项阳说的话，只做出一个不具备准确意义的动作。越兔又转回去，“那我就不太知道了。”

“嗯……”这个语气词并不代表项阳接受这种不负责任的回答，他只是无话可说，而完全的沉默又显得场面过分尴尬。其实以他和越兔的关系，他们不应该这么容易尴尬。“那你打电话给我干什么？”

“安策明天想请你看电影，你有时间吗？”

安策冷汗直冒。

“他请我？看电影？”

“有必要这么惊讶吗。”越兔看了一眼不争气的安策，把手机还给他，“你自己跟他说。”

安策骑虎难下，硬着头皮接过手机，“喂……项阳啊。”

“嗯。”项阳沉默了两秒，“你请我看电影？”

“嗯……正好明天休息，看你有没有时间。要没有时间就算了。”

项阳似乎在考虑，“早上还是下午？”

“中午吃个饭再去？”

“行。”

“去哪儿吃？”

“去外面吃吗？别去外面吃了吧。你明天早点来，在家里吃好了。”

“那不麻烦你了吗。”

“去外面吃多贵啊，吃得还不好，我看没什么意思。在家里吃，人多，热闹。”

“他们明天也都没事吗？”

“不知道啊。没事就一起吃，有事就算他们倒霉。”

安策大笑。

项阳接着说：“这有什么办法，没这个福气呗。”

“嗯，我明天十二点去。”安策知道他们睡觉迟，起床也迟。

“不用那么迟，你十一点就可以来了。”

“没事，你迟点起好了，多睡一会儿。饭不吃没事，你垮了纸牌屋可怎么办。”

“那好。”

安策的笑话好像一直不受欢迎，反应总是很冷淡。

他把电话挂了之后，终于松了一口气。

越兔说：“不是很简单吗。还搞纯情啊，主动点。”


	14. Chapter 14

第十四章

项阳很早就起来了，他睡不着。他起来的时候戴晩翻了个身，他以为自己把戴晩吵醒了，不过戴晩很快又睡了过去。

他起得太早，这时候别说做饭，买菜都不合适。

他在房子里转来转去，从自己的房间走到客厅，然后向其中一间客房走去，在门前停下。他拍了拍门，等到里面传出一些抱怨的人声才意识到自己正在做什么。便转向另一间客房，在门前站了一会儿，没有敲门，再回到自己的房间里。他摸了摸自己的头发，对，要先洗漱。

他一点也不紧张，他没有紧张的理由，以前安策也来过项阳的家里。项阳觉得可能是因为昨晚没睡好，可是昨晚又为什么没睡好。大概是因为和戴晩睡觉不安稳，总是醒。

他出去跑了几圈，这时才觉得渴。从起床到现在一杯水也没喝。

他不饿，但是路边卖早饭的小摊冒出的热气和味道让他觉得很真实，就好像他的生活从来就不真实一样。真实是每时每刻，他却觉得自己已经错过了太多时间，这时候开始弥补已经太晚了。但是真实的拥有某一种事物或某一时刻也是对自己的尊重，是一个可以采纳的尝试。尝试未尝不可，就像偶尔换个新口味。新口味不一定多美味，但是一定不难吃，是吃了不会受伤的味道。所以他买了豆浆油条和包子，一人份。反正其他人不会在吃早饭的时候起床。

他在空无一人的餐厅里吃早饭。厨房、客厅甚至包括卧室都一言不发，它们在清晨的阳光下沉默，项阳很不适应这一场景。他很喜欢，但是并不适应。尽管这种简单的场景在每一个晴天的早晨都会出现在几乎每一个家庭。只要那个家的房子可以晒到太阳。就是这样简单的场景，一点多余的要求都不会提出，他却无法心平气和的享受。不仅无法享受，而且他还正因为这种场景遭受苦难。

他感到恐惧，对于时间的快速而无情的流逝感到恐惧。正是早晨的阳光照在平凡无奇的家具上、他的身体上、大地上，正是这种司空见惯的场景在提醒、在警告他这一事实。时间在流逝，每分每秒，无论你正在经历什么，时间总是在流逝，而你总是在错过。时间在错过，错过你，你也正在错过时间。无论谁都无法改变这一事实，谁都停不住时间，你也无法抓住它。时间和机会，你总得抓住一个，可你一个也抓不住。他不需要谁去提醒他，他可以自我欺骗。他可以适应，适应对自我的欺骗。

他走到窗边，向楼下看，阳光照射到的地方很耀眼。他牢牢抓紧手里的包子，他怕一个不小心包子就会掉下去，他不怕少一个包子，他怕包子掉下去会砸死人。就算砸不死，砸伤也不好。还好他抓得很稳。

他离开窗台，坐在桌边，看看手里的包子。包子还在。包子总是在。

他吃完了包子，油条和豆浆也都吃完，一点不剩。没必要留下来，也不应该。

他去菜市场买菜，然后再回来。坐了会儿，就发现已经十点半了。他不知道怎么突然就十点半了，他有点慌，他以为才九点。他觉得时间不够了，所以手忙脚乱的。切了菜又去烧水，一点没有顺序，经常手里的事情还没做完又去做另一样。这样其实不好，效率不高，质量也达不到。他应该更加专心一点，关注于手头上的唯一一件事。

井烟出来的时候项阳已经做了几个菜出来了，“要帮忙吗？”

“没事，我自己来吧。”项阳下意识这么说。他现在不知道自己进行到哪一步，依然没有理清头绪。

“你自己可以吗？”

“那，那你帮我炒一下，我把肉处理一下。”项阳反应过来他确实需要帮忙。他看了一下时间，十一点二十。

莺莺跟过来用手拈了块糖醋排骨丢进嘴里，项阳没工夫管他，“等下再吃。你今天怎么这么早就起了。”

“我平常起得难道迟吗？”莺莺嘴里都是东西，说话含糊不清，勉强听清。他跟着井烟起的时候都不会起太迟，因为井烟一般不会赖床。

“谈哲起了吗？”

莺莺说：“没有吧，我不知道。”

井烟补充道：“应该还没起，没听到有声音。”

项阳踢踢莺莺，“去叫戴晩起。”

莺莺问：“他在哪里啊？”

“我房间里。”项阳头偏向他自己的房间示意。

“他昨天晚上睡在你那里？”

“嗯。让他快点起，等下可以吃中饭了。”

莺莺进了项阳的房间，戴晩确实还在睡觉。莺莺爬上床，摇了摇戴晩，没什么反应。他站起来，一边在床上跳一边大声叫戴晩起床，“起床了！戴晩起床了！”

戴晩坐起身的时候床垫跟着动了下，莺莺跌坐在床上。他向戴晩摇着双手，“戴晩起床啦！”声音比刚才小了些。

戴晩眼睛还没完全睁开，他挥了挥手，赶莺莺走，“你出去吧，我等下就起。”

“你等下肯定又睡着了。”

“我现在就起！你先出去。”

莺莺关了门出去，走过厨房的时候，项阳问他：“他起了没？”

“起了，他说他马上就起。”

“你去看看安策他来了没有？”

莺莺趴在阳台向下看，阳光刺得他睁不开眼睛。他左右看了看，人倒是有，但是都不是安策。他应该开车来，莺莺没有看到有车开进来。起码他看的时候没有。

“没有吧，还没来。”

“现在几点了？”

莺莺在屋子里走来走去，停下来看了一眼钟，“十一点半。你急什么。”

“安策说十二点来。”

“不还有半个小时吗，急什么。”

“早点做出来就不着急了。”

“太早了不会冷掉吗？”

安策十一点四十到的，他提前一点到，也好叙叙旧。他是这么想的。

他一进门莺莺就看到了他，向厨房的方向喊了一声，“他来了！”

安策听到了脚步声，但是没看到项阳，“安策你先坐一会儿，马上就好了。”

安策看了看客厅里的人，“今天大家都在吗？”

莺莺窝在沙发里，阳光照在他的腿上，他打了个呵欠，“反正又没什么事。”拍了拍沙发，“坐吧。”

一边吃饭一边聊，人多，不缺话多的人，也就不愁会有尴尬的时候。吃完之后，安策以为还要再留一会儿，但莺莺和井烟说要回房间读书，项阳也就顺势和安策出去看电影了。

眼看着就只剩下两个人，戴晩趁项阳和安策还没完全出去的时候先回了房间，项阳的房间。

他在只有他自己一个人的房间里待了一会儿，实在太过安静，他受不了，用手机放了音乐。那些经过数字化处理的音符在空房间里横冲直撞，击得他耳膜生疼。他把音量调小了一些，却又变得太过压抑，房间纹丝不动——它应该纹丝不动，如果动了才有问题——这种静态无法打破，就连他也似乎被同化为这静态中的一个组成部分。他试着动了动手脚，他还能动。可除了他的其他一切，都没有生命。没有陪伴，没有保护，没有乐趣。

他走到井烟和莺莺的房间里，他们正在读书。哪一本书他不知道，他也不关心。

井烟和莺莺两个人从他进来的时候就一直没有看他，他倒自在。

他坐在床上，半躺在床头。然后把鞋脱了窝在床上，打开手机打简单的联网游戏。井烟的读书声不见得比音乐更动听，但是也许是传输介质的问题，他的声音要真实得多。是完全属于此时此刻的，一点不掺假。戴晩不知道他在读什么，但是并不介意听下去。井烟的声音作为午后休息的背景音乐很合适，产生想吃甜品的愿望。但是有些甜品太甜，真吃的话吃不了太多，吃多了味觉会失灵，过甜反而苦。戴晩很喜欢吃甜食，耐甜度很高。

打游戏不来劲。他不是非得打游戏，他只是觉得这种时候如果他打游戏的话是一件很平常的事，平常让人安心，他只是想寻求一点安心。

>>> 

电影是随便挑的，挑了一部宣传势头正盛的。但坐下来看了半小时，安策就知道这是部烂片。

周围还有很多学生样的女孩子，每次在男主角出场的时候就叽叽喳喳的热切讨论。影片的台词他没有一句句去仔细听，但是坐在他右后方的两个女孩子讨论的内容他却听得津津有味。

他并没有窃听别人谈话内容的癖好，只是在电影院里坐着总要找些事做。项阳一边看电影一边吃爆米花。安策想，他怎么能吃得下，才吃过饭。

那两个女孩子说的东西他基本上听不懂，但是她们的语气让他忍不住发笑。不知道是怎样有趣的事可以惹得她们这样热切讨论，他禁不住产生想要了解的兴趣。不过只是一刹那而已，念头并不强烈，只是产生出另一种可以尝试的选择。在他看完电影——也许不会看完——离开电影院之后，他应该不会去花时间关心那两个女孩子到底在讨论什么。

他觉得他可能只是对那两个女孩子兴致盎然的态度更感兴趣，似乎无论多无聊的琐事经过渲染之后都亮丽起来，使人乐意主动追求。他这么想，也许那两个女孩子也是这么想。无论讨论的内容是什么，只需要有个消遣，只凭她们自己盎然的兴致，所有事物都可以替代被选择的那个人或事物而变得比真实本身更有吸引力。不同的只是时机而已。

早先到来的先入为主，后到的后来居上，情况有许多种。不是非要与时机和命中注定扯上关系，也不是所有都会遵循先来后到的定律。你在未完全跳脱之前，都无法确定你到底处在哪一种选择当中。

选择都是可控的，但有些可以由你自己来控制，有些会由别人控制，而有些谁都控制不了，需要更大的手。最后一种，习惯被称为命中注定，这种一听就很令人绝望的字眼。

其他时候，时机会更占主导性。当你选择其中一个，必定要放弃另外一个，而你不知道何时是时机，难免会做出不甚如意的选择。这个时候，你就会怪罪于时机。其实你只是怪罪于当时的自己，但是你没办法把处于不同时间段的自己分开来看待，而你又不想对自己太过苛刻，就发明出时机这样的字眼，这种谁都抓不住的东西。

抓住的那些只是运气好罢了，而运气是从一开始就已经注定的东西，因人而异。偷不到，抢不来，也借不了。

项阳不知道自己该做什么，所以他只能不停的往嘴里塞爆米花。那些爆米花，有些没味道，有些甜得要死，像海绵一样吸干他嘴里的最后一点水分。

在安策正关注女孩们讨论某一个话题时——他不知道她们换了多少个话题，他甚至不知道她们有没有变换话题——项阳没有唤回他的注意力，而是他的手机。来电显示是“兔儿”。他瞥了一眼项阳，项阳也正好看向他。他接通了电话。

“兔，怎么了？”他接越兔的电话的时候似乎从来不说“喂”。

“喂？安策啊。”越兔的声音听起来不太清楚，不知道是电影院里比较吵还是越兔声音太小。也不知道是不是因为这样所以显得他听起来有点失落。

“嗯，是我。发生什么事了吗？”废话，打给谁，接电话的当然就是谁。当然了，安策不这么想，常识是常识，他觉得常识的部分是对的，但是“废话”的部分是错的。

“没什么，我忘记带钥匙了，你要什么时候回来？”

“哦，我，我现在，”安策瞥了眼项阳，“你已经在家门口了吗？”

“嗯。”

“你今天不是去找游西了吗？怎么这么早就回来了？”

“嗯……我今天，”越兔叹了一口气，是叹气，但很急促，“我今天是去找他了。”

“然后？”安策向旁边没人的位置偏了偏，“发生什么事了？你说。”

那边沉默了一会儿，“我今天去事先没跟他说，我以为用不着的，我……”

安策没见过这样的越兔，他以为无论如何越兔都会是强势的一方。而这样有些手足无措、找不到方向的越兔，除了理论范围内的着急和心疼，竟然有一股无法抑制的喜悦在内心里渐渐膨胀。

“嗯，然后呢？”安策刻意使自己听起来更加温柔，更加具有诱导性。

“我快要进去的时候听到他的房间里有别人的声音。他和别人合租的，我只是以为他和室友在聊天或者其他，打游戏之类的。”

“嗯。”表示他正在听。

“但是我进去了之后才发现……他，他……”

“他怎么了？兔？”

“他和一个男人在他的床上。”

“床上？”

“裸着。”

膨胀的喜悦在安策心里彻底爆炸，他的嘴角下意识的上扬，但是他怕被发现——虽然越兔绝对不能通过语音传播“看”到——他怕老天看到他这副得意洋洋的模样会及时扭转局势。所以他尽量皱起眉头，紧抿嘴唇，使自己看起来和声音一样悲伤。

“哦，兔……兔……”

越兔吸了一口气，似乎为了使现在的情况不要变得更加难堪所以很快转移话题，“你们现在还在看电影吗？”

“呃，嗯，不过没多少时间了，快要结束了……”

“不用，没事的，你们看吧。我在外面转转好了，你们不用管我。”

“外面不冷吗？我尽快回去。”

“我可以找家店坐一下，没事的，你们看吧。”越兔似乎还想再说些什么，他一直都很伶牙俐齿，“嗯……没事。”

挂断电话之后，项阳问安策：“谁打电话来的？”

“兔。”

“兔？他有什么事？”

“没事，没什么。”

“没什么？”

“游西……劈腿了。”“劈腿”这个词听起来比“出轨”要轻松随意得多，像可以轻易略过似的。


	15. Chapter 15

第十五章

这段时间沈慕风总是睡不好。到了晚上迟迟不愿入睡，等到躺在床上准备睡觉又迟迟无法入睡。不愿和无法是有本质区别的。他的精神和肉体都很疲惫，但是他总觉得还有一些事没有完成，不该睡觉。没完成的事有很多，但是没有一件是他想要去做的，他想做的却做不了。久而久之，他就不知道自己要做什么。

他不常看镜子，但路过镜子的时候，他觉得自己像是正在看另外一个人，陌生又熟悉，远在天边近在眼前。他不想去考虑这个略显怪异的问题，所以他走开了。

他为了让自己能够入睡，也可以填补空白的空间，他会听一些舒缓的音乐。那些音乐的节奏都很慢，两个音符之间相隔的时间也会长一些，没有过多的乐器，简单，缺少记忆性，这种音乐很难不好听。

他开始觉得这种方法并没有效果，因为他在音乐渐渐变得更舒缓的时候，会在上一个音符结束之后，静静等待下一个音符的到来。而当一首乐曲结束时，他往往还没有意识到这是真的结束，他还是会等，就像等待另一只靴子落地。

令人烦恼，充满斗争性，但是他无法克制自己，他总要等。就算他放弃不等了，他要一直向前走，到另一端顺理成章的桥段，也就是说，他终于睡着。但是他还是会回来，转身回到原地。走得越远，回来的愿望就更强烈。

然后他醒过来，关掉音乐。房间里漆黑一片，灰尘围绕在他周围，像一颗颗黑夜里的星辰，而他是静默宇宙中的未知巨型生物。也许是具有自我思考能力的星系，或者，简单一点，只是一堆罕见的巨型太空垃圾。

他睡在黑暗的宇宙之中，某些星球发出的光和热对它来说都太遥远太渺小，以至于他所在的宇宙总是处在一片漆黑之中。漆黑也许并不恰当，什么都感受不到，所以连漆黑这样的形容也不存在。恒定是一种永恒，可以认为他存活在一片永恒之中。

他动不了，一直保持一种姿态。实际上他可以动，只是他从未想过要活动，所以他以为就该如此。

然后突然有类似烟花的现象在他周围发生，突然有了声响和画面。像在看一场巨型电影，一切生命开始苏醒，文明开始急速发展。从远处有载着许多人的马车向他的方向飞奔而来，马蹄声、抽鞭声、人声由远及近，感官发挥真正作用。然后从他的面前飞过，直到离他太远而无法识别。

那些美丽的事物本该非常遥远，现在却又离他如此之近。他没有过多的感受，他没想过要感激或珍惜，直到失去。

感官的机能在逐渐退化，一切感知在离他远去。或许不是退化，只是一切都在消失，他的感官无法判断到底是自己在退化还是外部条件所导致的自己的无能为力。也就是说，他睡着了，终于睡着了，在失望与不甘之中无奈的睡着了。

>>> 

电梯坏了，他妈让他去扛水，所以他只能用走的。很累，但总算有点事做。

沈慕雨在他走之前进了他的房间，打开他的电脑，对他说：“哥，我用一下你的电脑。”

“好。”他便下了楼。

楼梯间里的灯似乎越来越亮，照明的亮度沿着墙角一点点爬上去，直到亮如白昼。他抬起头看，外面却还是不被访问的夜晚。

静悄悄的，被锁在钢筋水泥的牢笼里，没有一个人去主动看望它。嘈杂的世界总不会缺少人力资源，而因为那些人都住在它的身体里——那些人属于牢笼里的一部分。他们静悄悄，没有人去访问他们，没有一个过路人——所以，他们越走越远，直到深入森林的中心。追寻所有意义的源头和最初开始的形态，以求心中的一点平静。

这样很好，让他感觉谁也不需要他。可能全部抛弃才能自由，那他便自由。

他换了水之后，靠在客厅的墙上盯着地板。他什么也不做，什么也不想做，他妈在客厅里看电视，电视的声音传到他的耳朵里不大也不小。他觉得他就这样靠在这里，不需要挪动地点，不需要变换姿态，其他人也不用作出半点改变，一切都刚好。不是那么的令人向往，但对及时捕捉到这一平静时刻的他来说，是恰到好处的镇定剂。

他妈觉得他站在那里让她不太自在，“沈慕风，你在那里干什么？”

“嗯？”他哪个部分都没动，包括视线的方向。

“回你自己房间。”

“哦。”他站直身，视线依然定格在地板上的某一点。地板并不好看，这个可以确定。

他回到房间里，沈慕雨已经走了，但是电脑依然开着。沈慕风坐在电脑前，看到屏幕上显示正准备播放一首歌，一首他没听过也没见过的歌。他点了播放。

歌词他听不太清，曲调无奈忧伤，声声欲泣，仿佛从很远的地方传来。像是在重复叫一个名字，在呼唤一个人。从通道的黑暗内部伸出一双缠绵的手，要唤回那个远走的故人。

他坐在窗前，看着外面一成不变的城市，仿佛已经失去脉搏。热闹离他万里，一切都很安稳，所以他才能够暂获平静。他听着妹妹留给他的歌，窗外的点点灯光聚集在他的眼睛里，似乎将要凝结成水，获得他的温度，安抚又一个难熬的夜。

他渐渐觉得那首歌在呼唤他，要唤醒他，要挽回他。那一双想要爱他的手，在远处挣扎，在不被灯光照到的地方，离他遥远。等了一年又一年，却总是无法靠近。所以才总是呼唤他，想方设法引他找到失落的归途，却总是一次又一次被回收。它只能留在那个黑暗的通道里，抓不住远去的背影。那一双想要努力爱他的手，却又无法言语。

他在这首歌曲里入睡，比以往都更早。他试着进入梦里，想要知道自己会回到哪里。他随波逐流，却什么都没有。没有通道，没有那双孤独的手，什么也没有。没有线索。也许归程还长，一次到不了，他要等。

他要等。

>>> 

左誉实在看不下去，拉着沈慕风去了酒吧。

“那个贱人到底哪里好，值得你整天这么魂不守舍的？”

沈慕风低着头，“别说他贱。”

“都这样了你还帮他说话？”

左誉指望他会奋起反抗，或者为了表示自己的决心做出一番举动。然而他什么都没做，只是木然的摇了摇头。

左誉看了看拥挤的周围，语气缓和了点，“你跟他都结束多久了，还没断干净呢？”

沈慕风动了动手指，“一……两年吧。”

左誉循循善诱，“两年还不够吗？你都知道结果了，干什么非得在一棵歪脖子树上吊死？”

沈慕风撑着脑袋，低着头，不说话。

“打起精神来，多出去看看，说不定会遇到比他更好的。不过他也不好，他有什么好的，你喜欢他什么，哦，他人长得好看？那你肯定会遇到比他长得更好看的，绝对。”

左誉等了一会儿，沈慕风总算有了点反应，虽然不多。他慢悠悠的说：“他不止长得好看的。”

左誉叹气，坐在他旁边，一起对着面前的酒杯发呆。

沈慕风一直在想自己的事，对酒吧里的活动提不起什么兴趣。其实他也没什么事，想不出个所以然，但是他现在只能活在那些过去的黑白世界里，因为除此之外他无处安身。

然后左誉的朋友来找他聊天，似乎还叫他一起去玩，但是他顾忌着沈慕风现在的状态，所以只是在原地聊天。沈慕风因此抬头看了看左誉的那些朋友，打了下招呼，为了表示自己不是个死人。

在他抬头的时候，他看到了一个让他心里猛然一跳的人。就像一片死湖突然被击溃堤坝，海水掀起滔天巨浪汹涌流入，天空忽然下起倾盆大雨。一切异常鲜明的改变来得太突然，以至于生出强烈的疼痛，他的胸口在一次次电闪雷鸣中几欲碎裂，他喘不过气。酒吧里灯光昏暗，所以他不确定自己是不是看错了人。但是他很快就知道那个人不是温绾，那个人看起来比温绾要小很多，不知道有没有成年。

左誉以为他看到了熟人，“看到谁了？”顺着他的视线看过去，却没有看到任何认识的人。

“你看。”沈慕风指给他看。

左誉仔细看了看，还是没找到目标，“看什么？”

“你看那个人。”

“谁啊？”

“穿深蓝色外套的那个。”

“哦，怎么了？”

沈慕风抿了口酒，没说话。

左誉又看了几眼，转过头，“你到底什么意思，能不能直说？看人家长得好看？”

“我刚才还以为我看到了他。”

“看到谁？”

沈慕风没出声，只做出口型。

左誉撇过头笑了，“干什么偷偷摸摸的，直接说出来又不会怎么样。”

那个人也意识到有人在看他，便也看过来。沈慕风不动声色，移开了视线。

不，他不会，他才不会关心有没有人在看他。他才不会在乎别人的眼色。沈慕风想。

左誉用手肘碰了碰他，“那去跟他聊聊呗，正好你喜欢。”

沈慕风摇摇头。

左誉不解，“为什么？不是和温绾长得像吗？”

“和他像有什么好，他有哪个地方好？”

左誉拍了拍他的肩膀，欣慰的笑了，“原来你也知道啊。”

沈慕风不置可否。

左誉靠近他，说：“试试嘛，说不定人很好呢。看样子年纪还小，不会坏到哪里去。”

沈慕风仍然摇了摇头。

他是失去了温绾，也确实，如果温绾回头，他们之间也许还有发展的可能。但是他不是对有关温绾的一切事物都上瘾癫狂的人，他不会千方百计去找一个和温绾沾的上边的人来麻痹自己。

相反，他开始对温绾有关的事物和人产生排斥心理。温绾曾经非常喜欢的电影和音乐，还有他习惯性的口味，甚至包括他们的共同好友，都渐渐在沈慕风的眼里变得扎眼起来。他在能够和温绾产生任何关系的环境里感到不安，他只是在克制，强迫自己不要把一切都毁了。他要他的生活，属于他自己的，彻底剔除温绾，那个连名字都不值一提的人。

他现在总是这样，一会儿爱得发狂，一会儿恨到透顶。他自己都不能理解自己。不，只是不同时刻的他都不是同一个他罢了，他总是在变化，这是可以理解的。毕竟谁又能真正了解自己呢，仅仅是一时的自以为是罢了。每个人总是活在当下，可没有人能够真正活在当下。

所以在左誉这么说的时候沈慕风却想，不不，别提他，他什么都不是。和他像的人也都一样，结果都一样。

>>> 

他今晚也是听着那首歌入睡，可以将他引向那条归程的路，走得再长一些，也许就能抵达。这样，他会被唤回，那双手不用再等，他也不用再等了。他好累。

他抱着微弱的希望入睡，却做了非常具体的梦。

那个他刚见过的男孩子站在梦的尽头，一语不发。仅仅只是以一种难以单纯用语言去描述的眼神远远凝望着他，饱含一种他不知道该不该确切称之为深情的情绪。梦里总是看不清楚，他不敢为自己奢想太多。

还有那首歌，也在他的梦里出现，方向明确。却不是从那个男孩子的方位传来，而更近似于响在他的耳边，一声声呼唤着他，直要叫到他的心里，叫到他心碎。也许这可以解释，毕竟他的手机放在他的枕边，在现实中确实是响在他的耳边。

你别叫了，别叫了。

他好累。


	16. Chapter 16

第十六章

安策还没爬上自己家所在的那层楼梯就看到了越兔。他缓慢小心的一步步踏上阶梯，从楼梯中间的空隙向上看。他并没有看到具体的人型生物，但是看到了一角和以往看到的景象不太相同，他就知道那是越兔。

越兔在那里等他，在他的家门口等他，等他回家。再一起进入他的家，属于两个人的地方。这种想法有些奇怪的令人心情愉悦。他放松了下自己的肩膀。

“你回来了？”越兔的眼睛有些红，安策不敢相信越兔会因为这种事哭。

在他的记忆里，越兔哭泣的脸可能只出现在他的梦里。越兔不会受委屈，他受委屈之后总是气呼呼的，气势汹汹的利用自己的智商和极快的语速对对方进行一系列也许并没有理由的碾压。没有担心他的必要。

对今天这件事，安策心里本来是兴奋的，但看到疑似哭过的越兔却不由得慌张，小心翼翼的对自己之前的想法进行检讨。但很快又被狂喜的极度膨胀盖过，没有值得后悔的因素，机会也许只有这一次。

越兔的脸颊也有些红，应该是冻的。

安策伸出手——他的手是暖的，还因为兴奋和喜悦而滚烫着，像是散发着肉眼可见的水蒸气——他说不清楚他要伸出手去做什么。他想他还能控制自己，他不用担心。

也许手也进化出了大脑，并且学会屏蔽本体大脑的信号，也发展到阻止本体大脑察觉自身的存在的程度，具有与人类不相上下的智慧，伺机等待统治本体大脑的那一天。说实在的，到底是哪个大脑统治肉体别人也不会太过关心，反正总是自己的大脑。不是机器，不是其他独立于自身肉体的存在，依然是肉体内的大脑之一。它想要统治便统治吧，何必和自己作对。

但很明显安策手里的大脑这次行动失败了。他的手朝着越兔的脸进军，却着陆在他自己的口袋里。

钥匙，需要钥匙才能开门。手要去拿钥匙。金属的味道让人失去欲望，真想尝尝他的味道。手里的大脑的思考到这里为止，然后便极其快速的进入休眠状态。手好像还是那只手，本体大脑什么也察觉不到。

“冷吗？”

“不冷。”越兔跟在安策身后进门，“你不用这么早回来的，可以再跟项阳玩一玩。”

“没什么，也没有特别重要的事要做。”

“你跟项阳好不容易才出去玩一次。”

“哈哈。”安策一笑带过，笑得心不在焉。

进入室内，项阳开了空调，“冷吗？”他刚才问过这个问题了，他忘了。

“不冷。”依然是同样的回答。

安策不知道怎么开口提起这个话题，他在等越兔主动跟他开口。他觉得如果是越兔主动谈起的话就应该是他自己真正想要说的。他想知道越兔想要告诉他的是什么。

但是越兔并没有开口，安策低头轻笑。他想，果然不能指望。

所以他先开口，“别太难过。”公式化的安慰话，就像淀粉类的营养品，吃了总归不会受伤害。

“我没想到他竟然是那种人……”回应他的同样是公式化的责怪，或者说是在这种场合必然要说的话。仿佛说了这些话才能证明自己真的经历过这件事。也许还有些隐约的兴奋和炫耀，“看吧，我经历过，所以我才能这么说。你没经历过，所以你没资格说。”正常按照这类事情应该发展的方向走去，不需要一点推力。自然而然的下坡路，没有其他岔路可迷惑注意力不集中的主人公。但是却又令人多少觉得不适。

安策没想到越兔也会和这种毫无创意的套话挂上钩，就像两个搭扣准确无误的扣在了一起，就像椽子被放入为其量身定制的凹槽里。这件事本身超出想象之外，又像相扣的搭扣和归位的椽子一样准确无误，没有一丝转移到其他发展方向的可能性。

他想，对，方向准确无误，就是这样。沿着这个方向继续发展下去，就能发生转机，为他量身定制的转机。

“这不怪你。”公式化的安慰，像安排好的台词一样，跟剧本里学就行了。不需要消耗太多脑细胞，可以把注意力集中在其他更具有重要性的地方。

细细想来，这件事本来就不应该怪越兔。游西自己出的轨，怎么能反而怪越兔。他对游西已经足够好。

“我不知道该做什么，我都不知道我这些天这么……累，有什么意义。”越兔脸上终于浮现出明显的疲惫的神色。这时他看起来似乎非常脆弱，仿佛再也不具备他以往咄咄逼人时的傲气。

安策仿佛在贫瘠的深山里发现一个未知的溶洞，他细细探究深入，想寻找一点在情理之中可以被理解的部分，但是在仔细且全面的摸索之后也只是觉得陌生。他在这种全然的陌生中寻找新奇带来的乐趣和疑似报复成功的快感，却将本应该作为第一反应的心疼情绪推至极其低级的位置。

他并没有实际性的报复越兔，他也不需要报复，报复从来就不是他的目的。只是他作为一直单方面付出的人，难免也会觉得累。也许用“付出”这一词不够准确，他单方面有心思，越兔都不知道他对自己有这份心。

他不想要报复越兔。但是现在发生的这件事不是由他所致，是别人造成的，他不需要承担任何责任，只需要享受成果。别人酿下的祸使越兔伤心难过，安策想，这时越兔终于可以体会一次他的心情。但让越兔在意的又不是他，是除了他的其他人，这个事实又同时让他失落心酸。他在这种双重刺激下生出变态般的喜悦，在自我异常活跃的思想活动中默默倾注情感。小心翼翼，眼神残酷，舌中带血，下手却温柔又无趣，生怕吵醒他。

“我对他不够好吗？我觉得我们在一起还是很开心的，以前……”越兔似乎是想说以前他和游西的甜蜜情事。

“他在哪里？游西那个时候在哪里？”安策不小心把真心话说了出来，意识到的时候却已经太迟。

“什么？”

“你跟你爸妈出柜的时候他在哪里，出现了吗？”

越兔长叹了口气，“他被吓到了。”

“吓到了就去找别人了是吗？当时还是他害你你才出柜的。为什么这个时候了你还在为他开脱？”安策说这些话的时候非常冷静，有理有据，语气坚定，像以往的越兔的惯用方式。

越兔把脸埋入两手之中。

“我真不知道还有什么值得你留恋的。”这句话安策说得不带有一丝感情色彩，不轻快也不沉重，但是搭配内容看起来就显得有些冷漠。

越兔把脸抬起来，皱着眉，眼睛很红，因为有眼镜的遮挡看不清眼里是否有泪水，“不像你说得那么简单！”他的头发有些乱，安策的手不假思索的伸过去帮他理了理。这次大概是手上的大脑取得了初步胜利。

“那就等它变得简单。”安策说得不假思索，他都不明白自己为什么要说这些话。

他觉得自己仿佛变成了另外一个人，说着自己不该说的话，做着自己不该做的事。但他一点也不惊慌，心知这些大大小小的异常正在发生，心里却平静如水。一片满得快要溢出来的湖，表面除了即将要涨破的弧形的水面什么也没有，没有落叶，没有鱼虫，石子都扔不进去，打不碎那块异常坚固仿佛存在于另一特殊时空的水面。

越兔愣了一下，竟然没有气冲冲的反驳。他捧着涨红的脸，眼睛慢慢闭起，声音近似于呜咽，“没有那么简单……”

“等它变得简单。”语气毫无起伏，却正使这句话变得具有说服力。

等待可以令一件极其复杂的事变得简单。也许事情本身依然不会变得简单，但是身处其中的人可以渐渐适应它，理解它，继而抛弃它。如果不能处理过于复杂的事，它也不会变得更加简单，就抛弃它。简单的操作方式。

当然有时候选择也不一定有意义，你可以选择，它也可以选择。你想要抛弃，但是结果你不一定能够成功。这就另作别论了。

但现如今的解决方法是这样。如果一个人或一件事使你倍感煎熬，又找不到打开笼子的钥匙。一根铁丝都找不到，笼子被焊死，铁栏杆换成铁板，连外面的世界也看不到，一点光线也无。你都怀疑你是不是早就死了，现在只是将死之时意识被无限放大所带来的产物。

因为这时只剩下意识这一项可感知，意识很快占领主导地位，仅有的这一感知——不确定是不是能够形容为感知，感知因为意识本身的存在而具有意义，意识到意识本身这一说法似乎不太准确，但暂时还找不出更为确切的形容，所以先草率的使用这一说法——被无限放大，时间概念也被扭曲，时间上的一点被无限拉长，一秒像过了一生。

所以很可能你现在早就不是你记忆中以为的你了。真正的你很可能正在另一世界受苦，遭受最后的苦难。这些苦难和意义深深刻进你的骨头，皮肉剥落之后会在白骨上显现出来。但是大部分人不会看，随便用铁锹一砸，就和普通的钙化物质没有区别了。你曾经遭受的苦难和绝望对任何人都不重要，几乎没有任何意义。

意义存在于你的灵魂、你的思想里。思想是永恒的，不会消逝，循环有效，长久栖居在山林之间，不因外物的改变而改变，思想不会被消灭。而肉体拖累思想，思想是自由的，肉体活在牢笼里，你的思想被困在你的牢笼里。

也许不需要你做选择，但当你该做出选择的时候你总要面对自己。一生总要勇敢一次，做个勇敢的人吧。勇敢并不可怕，最多抛弃一切就好了，可怕的只是你无法抛弃。这并不是缺点，这只是每个人的时间限制，因为时间还没到，所以你还不能抛弃。做个好孩子吧，听从你的命运，不让你抛弃的时候坚决不能抛弃，勇敢的做个胆小的人吧。

但无论是哪种选择，永不后悔。无论是思想还是肉体，总要获得自由。现在不会，但总是要的，未来的某一时刻，你需要等待。

>>> 

三点没到安策就回去了，项阳一个人看完了整部电影。爱情电影，并不好看。他觉得自己是自作自受，选了部爱情电影，却是独自看完。

爆米花并不好吃，他不怎么喜欢甜食。而且刚吃过中饭，来了电影院，买了爆米花，坐下来担心尴尬就独自开始吃爆米花。也不全是怕尴尬，他觉得看电影的时候吃爆米花是很多人都会做的事，仿佛一边吃爆米花一边看电影才是真正的看电影。

他和安策好不容易出来过过这种普通人会过的生活，他想让这种生活更加真实。他怀着这样幼稚多余的心思小心翼翼的将不大的胃撑得生疼。他怕慢一点就抓不住。

他向嘴里塞了几颗，突然就推翻了装爆米花的纸盒。爆米花洒了一地，身上也都是爆米花。他把纸盒在手里攥紧，直到它完全变了形态。纸盒上留下他一道道的指甲印。他的指甲不长，是普通的长度。他狠狠刮在纸盒光滑的表面，像掐在自己的手心。手心太柔软，戳伤也仍不觉痛快。

电影放完，片尾曲响起，一排排灯啪啪啪的亮了起来，周围像变成另外一个世界。人们都陆续的离开了。

项阳把纸盒展开，尽力还原成原来的形态。再蹲下来将地上的爆米花一颗颗捡起来放进纸盒里。但是他忘了身上也有没收拾的爆米花，所以更多爆米花掉到地上。所以他跪在地上捡那些看不清颜色的爆米花。灯光是黄色的，爆米花也变得又黄又黑，看起来令人更没有食欲。

打扫卫生的阿姨进来，看他趴在地上艰难的捡座位下面的爆米花，用扫把在空中对他挥了挥，“你走吧，我来扫。”

项阳没起身，也没理她，依然兀自捡座位底下沾满灰尘的爆米花。

“小伙子，不用你捡了。你走吧，我来扫就好了。你走吧，快走吧。”

身后的催促不止——阿姨的催促没有错，很讲道理——但是人脆弱的时候总是特别脆弱，有多委屈呢。好像怀里的爆米花淹没了整个电影院，每个座位上都坐满了爆米花，爆米花之间叽叽喳喳，再彼此摩擦，制造出刺耳的噪声，都是对他的催促。噪声由远及近，带来一阵阵耳鸣。

爆米花似乎越捡越多，然后终于变得太重，而从他的眼睛里落了下来，砸在平凡无奇的地面上。那片地面刚才还都是爆米花。爆米花变成透明的水滴，又将那片地面晕湿。

真令人难堪。

项阳在稍后的时候给安策打了电话，“你今天过来吗？”

“不去了。”安策的声音非常平静，所说的内容也很简洁。确实啊，拒绝的话需要多花哨。

“我说家里，不是纸牌屋。”这样也许会给自己一点念想，好让自己显得不是那么难堪。

“我在家里。”

“我说……我家。”在和安策交谈的时候，项阳似乎总是将自己的家称为“家”，而忽略了前面的人称。看起来就像是属于两个人的家，亲密又取巧的方式。这点小聪明用得真是见不得人。

“哦，你这么说我还以为你说的是我家。不去了。”

项阳深吸了一口气，含住，然后在说话的时候缓慢的呼出。像是舍不得呼出这口在体内已循环过变得无用的气体，“啊……那，那好……没事了，我挂了。”

他努力告诉自己这再正常不过了，安策也并不总是在这里过夜。当然了，他自己有家，怎么能放着空房子不住跑到别人家里挤一间房呢。是吧，多蠢的做法，没有经济头脑。

他早已预想过这种结果，但心里还是很难过。


	17. Chapter 17

第十七章

莺莺躺在被窝里，露出上半部分的脸，看着穿衣服的井烟，问：“你去哪里？”

井烟穿好鞋，站直身子跺了跺脚，背对着他，“出去一下。”

“一点之前能回来吗？”

“说不好。”

“那今天不读书了？”

“你自己一个人看也是一样的，我只是读出来而已。”

莺莺把被子往上裹了裹。

井烟拍了拍衣服。转身看到蜷成一团的莺莺，又坐在床边，扒开几乎把他整张脸遮住的被子，“就一天而已，我又不是每天都出去。要不然让戴晩读给你听？好不好？”

“我不要他读……”

“只是读书而已，这个他还是能做好的。等下我跟戴晩说一声？行不行？”

莺莺把头歪在床边，皱着眉头，嘴里哼哼唧唧。

井烟给他掖了掖被子，“那你再睡一下。过会儿他们要是做饭你就起来跟他们一起吃，要是不做饭你就自己买一点吃……”

“不想出去走。”

“那就叫外卖。反正到时候你自己看，不要太迟吃。吃过了就找戴晩帮你读书，读一个小时差不多了。”

“你今天下午还回来吗？”

井烟摸摸他的头发，“说不准，可能到时候就直接去纸牌屋。”

“嗯……哦。”

“就一下午。等你傍晚到纸牌屋就会看到我了，我要直接去的话肯定很早就去了。”

“嗯。”

“那我去跟戴晩说下。”

“嗯。”

井烟出去了一会儿又回来，打开门探出半个身子，“我跟戴晩说过了，吃过饭他会过来的。要么你跟他说你吃过饭去叫他也行，他什么时候都有时间。就这样，我走了。”

“嗯。”莺莺在被子里挥了挥手。

他窝在被子里，天气冷，手机都懒得拿起来。

>>> 

井烟下了公交，打电话给卫今帆。

“喂？我到了，然后怎么走？”

“你到啦！你别动，我出去找你。”

卫今帆挂了电话。

井烟还想再问几句，考虑要不要再打一个。四周看了看，没多久就看到一个人影向他跑过来，那个人影还大声喊他，“井烟！井烟！”

他把手机揣回口袋里，眼睛因为冷风有些微眯，等那个急速跑动的人影跑到面前来，“你动作还挺快的么。”

“别的不说，跑步我还是在行的。”卫今帆有些气喘，难免的，而且天气又冷，“不然怎么看大门。”

井烟被他逗得笑了两声。卫今帆总是不故意逗笑，一本正经的随意抛出几句话，却能有意想不到的效果，很容易让别人对他作出“这个人很有趣”的判断。

卫今帆带着井烟向小区走，一路走一路跟他说周围的人和事。比如说除了坐公交，坐地铁也可以到这里，坐几号线。小区哪里又有几颗树，到了时节会结果子，可以吃，但是他不知道那种果子叫什么。等等诸如此类。都不是什么非说不可的事，十分琐碎。有些人甚至生出完全不需要说这些的念头，你别说，我也不想知道。

脑子里太多东西了，怎么能什么都往里面装。等到装满之后，再要进去一些，就证明肯定要出来一些，出来的这些重不重要、有多重要就很难控制了。你无法选择，结果完全是随机的。也就是说，靠运气，但是很多人往往一生下来运气就不好。对，运气就是与生俱来的。

所以要小心慎重，谨防琐碎无用的垃圾信息进入自己的脑袋里，不然自己失去了什么都不知道。对于那些失去的，很多人一时意识不到自己已经失去，要等到很久之后可能才知道自己失去了一些东西。但具体失去的那部分是什么可能无论怎样竭尽全力也想不起来，毕竟是已经失去的内容，连同标题都一起失去。而能否再重新得到，也不能一概而论，毕竟得到了之后可能还要再失去。反反复复，乐此不疲，也许在冗长的人生道路中这也算是一种乐趣。

卫今帆总是有很多东西可以说，而且似乎每件事对他来说都重要得不得了。不说不行，不说完也不行，有的还需要重复好几遍。他说话的方式并不新奇，语速不慢，但似乎普通话不是很好，总是在嗯嗯啊啊的试图寻找恰当的措辞，所以可能好一会儿还说不出什么实际的内容。总而言之，听他说话很累。对于有些人来说，这种说话方式和内容也显得过于莫名其妙。

井烟并不赞成这种说话方式，但是卫今帆总是一副自己说的话很重要的样子，不得不说，也不得不听。井烟觉得很有意思。每次卫今帆兴冲冲的拉着他说什么事的时候，他总是很容易开心。无论卫今帆说什么，他都会认真听，也会认真的被逗笑。仿佛只要从卫今帆嘴里说出的事情，就和这件事情原本的样子有了本质的区别，就有了足够被注意的资格。所以井烟每天都能听到很多大大小小的新闻，然后当他再看报纸的时候就觉得报纸上写的一点都没有意思，就算是同一件事。

他有时候也跟卫今帆说一些自己看到的新闻，卫今帆就会一脸新奇的问这问那，好像是件轰动天下的大事。然后再真切的表示高兴或遗憾，一切情绪都是那么鲜明热烈，井烟也很容易因为他的大惊小怪而感到心情放松。

他渐渐开始忘了明天的到来，不知不觉中度过一天又一天，他变得不是那么担心又一个明天的到来。因为明天只是又一个今天，而今天并不多好过。硬着头皮熬，前方看不到光明。只能闭着眼睛循着朦胧的气味去寻找，结果往往都很危险。

卫今帆带他进了一栋单元房，没有电梯，只有楼梯。小区很老旧，包括小区内生长的树木，看起来应该很久没有修剪，地面上也都是落叶和枯枝。楼房的样式都是很久以前的，外侧没有瓷砖，也没有刷漆，只是混凝土。他们爬到最顶上一层。

进门之后，井烟看到一个老人背对着他们坐在轮椅上。老人听到他们的声音也没有转过身来，甚至都没有动一下。

客厅很简单，大肚子电视机，布质沙发，木头茶几，不及人高的冰箱。东西不多，倒也干净。

“婆婆。”卫今帆一边叫着一边过去单膝跪在老人身边，问她一些冷不冷想不想喝水之类基本的问题。

井烟向前走了几步，绕到老人的面前，才见她脸上一点表情也没有。她的眼睛直直看着前方，但是手指动了几下，握住卫今帆垫在她手下的手。

“婆婆好。”他跟着卫今帆一起这么称呼。他听卫今帆说是救助机构需要定期关心帮助的孤巢老人，叫奶奶还是婆婆应该都无所谓吧。

卫今帆大声对老人说：“婆婆！这是我朋友，他叫井烟！他跟你说话呢，听得到吗？”

老人小幅度的动了动脑袋，嘴里发出含混不清的声音。卫今帆笑着回头跟井烟说：“她听到了。你来了她很高兴呢。”

“是吗。”井烟不由自主的露出微笑，“那就好。婆婆，今天我和小卫一起来看看你。”他伸手握住了老人的另一只手。

卫今帆在帮老人扯掉肩膀上毛衣磨出的细小的线球，“婆婆，今天我跟井烟会帮你剪头发……”

老人跟着哼了一声，像是在重复卫今帆说的话。

“剪手指甲，剪脚趾甲，洗头，洗脚，洗衣服。”

卫今帆说一句会短暂的停顿一下，老人就跟着哼一声。

“中饭还没吃吧，我们先帮你吃饭好不好？”

老人没有作出和前几次一样明显的反应，可能是累了。

卫今帆站起来，向厨房走。井烟跟在他后面。

他一面走一面说：“我之前帮她整理过了，东西太多容易出事。”难怪一个人住的老人家里这么干净整洁。

“嗯。我们先去买菜吗？”

“不用，我已经把饭买来了，热一热就可以了。你也没吃吧？”

“没有。”

“一起吃吧。”

“不用，不怎么饿。”

“不能不饿就不吃啊。我买了好多，我也没吃，一起吃吧。”

吃过午饭之后，卫今帆帮老人剪头发，井烟把老人没洗的衣服都洗了。有洗衣机，还好。洗衣机是老式的，不过够用就行了。洗了衣服之后井烟又看了看有没有什么其他要洗的，他到卧室里找了找，把床单和被罩拆下来洗了。今天是晴天，太阳很好，一下午应该就能干了。

他把床单被罩捧出来的时候被卫今帆看到，“洗衣服就行了，其他不用洗了。”

“衣服洗完了。”

“那你就休息一下吧。”

“没事，反正我也不累。”

“那你先用洗衣机洗。等会儿我和你一起拧，你一个人拧不动。”

“拧得动。”

“你就放在那里吧。”

床单被罩在用洗衣机转的时候，井烟又把被子枕头和垫在下面的棉胎拿出去晒，正好今天大太阳，别可惜了。然后他看没什么事了，就去客厅看看有没有什么能帮得上忙的。

卫今帆在为老人剪脚趾甲。老人的头发短了一些，有点湿，脖子后面垫着一条干毛巾，看样子是洗过了。

“等会儿要干什么，帮婆婆洗脚吗？”

卫今帆向井烟的方向快速看了一眼，又转回到老人的脚趾上，“不用，刚才帮她洗过了。你好了啊。”

“嗯。床单和被罩还在洗衣机里洗着呢。”

“嗯，等我剪好了和你一起洗。”

井烟靠在墙上，看着卫今帆坐在小板凳上为老人剪脚趾甲。老人依然面无表情，视线的方向似乎有变化，但是他也不确定。屋子里只剩下剪趾甲时咯哒咯哒的声响。他并不觉得无聊。

他走到阳台上，趴在沐浴在阳光下的被子上，全身暖洋洋的。眼睛被阳光刺得不能完全睁开，他眯着眼向外看。楼下人不多，远处有两个电线杆之间互相缠绕错综复杂的电线。他突然觉得快要过年了。确实，离过年也不远了，大概一个多月，不到两个月。

这样也很好。

剪完趾甲之后，卫今帆和井烟一起洗床单被罩。不知道是不是因为老人怕冷，床单很厚，也很重，一个人还真拧不动。拿到外面晾起来之后，两个人就趴在被子上聊了会儿天。

也是跟往常一样，卫今帆说了很多可有可无的话。然后凑近了一点，对井烟说：“其实她不是什么救助机构要帮助的孤巢老人。”

井烟看向他，停下手中掸被子的动作。

卫今帆说：“她是我外婆。”

哦，怪不得叫婆婆。

井烟说：“其实我也骗了你。我今天不是没事，我本来要帮莺莺读书的。”

卫今帆在刺眼的阳光下皱着眉头看着他，“你是真的姓井吧？”

“你是真的姓卫吧？”

两人相继哈哈大笑起来。卫今帆先开了个头，声音很大，井烟都担心会不会吵到婆婆。然后他也忍不住跟着笑了起来。

称不上是笑话的玩笑，细究起来可能还会令人心情烦闷。也许是因为天气的缘故，阳光太灿烂，完全不用考虑能源被耗尽的可能性，不会产生附加的忧虑，所以很容易笑。

笑得时候心情算不上特别好，没有一定要笑的必要。好像在计算笑的次数一样，笑的次数也属于一项有限的资源，很快会被用尽，所以不能轻易笑。所以他对着这世界的样子总是仿佛身负沉重的悲伤。他努力将这股无法消散的悲痛隐藏在精心伪装的画皮之下，但是却不小心从眼睛里源源不断的窜出来。

自我被压抑的可能性有多大，这个问题是卫今帆所不能理解的。他总是活得自由自在，就算别人不相信，他也活得自由自在。和戴晩的任性不一样，戴晩活得并不自由。他只是想活得自由，却并不明白什么叫自由，所以生活也总是不允许他活得自由一些。

卫今帆说：“等一下在这里吃饭吧，到晚上我和你一起去酒吧。”

“好啊。”

>>> 

“军舰鸟在空中飞得高些了，又盘旋起来，双翅纹丝不动。它随即猛然俯冲下来，老人看见飞鱼从海里跃出，在海面上拼命地掠去……”

莺莺小声说：“戴晩，这里读过了。”

“读过了？”

“嗯。”

“读过了你不早点告诉我。”

“我以为你想要读前面一点。”

戴晩快速瞥了他一眼，近似于翻了个白眼，向后翻着书页，“读到哪里了？”

莺莺向后翻了一页，“这里。”

“从这段开始？”

“下一段。读到这段，从下一段开始读。”

戴晩叹了口气，“好吧。”

他的手机响了起来，他拿起来看了一眼，摁掉了。他就当没看到，开始读书。刚读没两句，又响了，他把手机调成静音。安静了两分钟，他手机的画面亮了，来电话了。

莺莺想看是谁打来的，但手机在戴晩的另一侧，他看不到。

“你电话。”

“老人说。‘你这婊子养的。’——不要管——”没事人一样继续读书，“他从坐着轻轻荡脚……啊，荡桨的地方低头朝水中望去，看见一些颜色跟那些拖在水中的触须一样的小鱼……”读错了，莺莺皱了皱鼻子。

“哦。”

戴晩读书真的算不上合格，一点感情都没有。还读不顺畅，发音也不算标准，准确的说，是发音模糊，让人听不清楚。井烟读书的时候，莺莺几乎都可以不用在旁边看着书上的字，但是戴晩读书时莺莺总要隔几个字就看一眼书，后来就干脆看着书听他读。也不算在听戴晩读了，他自己看的进度把戴晩远远甩在后面。他这不是也能自己读书了吗。

莺莺刚想开口羞辱戴晩两句，突然想起来不能让戴晩知道自己能读书的事。不能让别人知道，万一有人告诉井烟，井烟可能就不帮他读书了。其实他并不能自己读书，只是戴晩读的实在让人听不下去。除了听戴晩读书和自己看书这两个选择之外没有其他选项，他只是被迫做出了另一个选择。不是吗，明智之举。

所以他没有打断戴晩，闭上嘴继续乖乖听着。没有读满一个小时莺莺就结束了这次读书活动。

戴晩还挺负责，问：“不是说一个小时吗，现在还没到吧。”他看了一眼手机，“还有二十分钟呢。”双眼看着莺莺，比以往日常场合中的眼睛睁开的程度要大，显得真挚。

莺莺不知道该拒绝还是该接受，又不想解释原因。他苦恼的挠了挠头，头发蓬蓬的，像深色的棉花糖。不知道棉花糖有没有这么深的颜色，应该没有吧，像中毒一样的棉花糖。如果棉花糖是这种颜色估计是中毒了。朱古力味的棉花糖吃过吗，大概就是那种程度的，不过应该没有人吃过吧。事实上根本就不存在朱古力味的棉花糖，就像根本不存在琥珀色的咖啡一样，咖啡怎么会是琥珀色的。当然也许在某个地方或者在某个将来是会出现这种东西的，毕竟世界那么大。

“好啦好啦，你继续读吧。”不知道是从小养成这种说话习惯的原因还是只是因为年纪小，或者两种可能都有。莺莺说话时的语气词很多，尾音也很明显。

项阳说过他说话就跟小女孩儿似的。但是不能光凭说话这点就说别人像小女生吧，对吧，不太公平。莺莺就把两个小拳头攥紧了举在胸前，闭着眼睛说，哪有。标点符号无法传递的绵延曲折的尾音。哪有。哪里都有。

“没事，你不用担心我会累。小孩子是该多读点书。”这个时候又突然表现的自己像个大人，戴晩不合时的成熟让莺莺哭笑不得。


	18. Chapter 18

第十八章

戴晚关了手机，瞄了眼坐在床边的项阳，又收回眼神。从他的这个角度看，台灯的光特别刺眼。其实不是灯光刺眼，离远了看不清什么东西，都不足够照到房间的角落，连一点模糊的影子都不肯在那里多停留。只是他想睡了。他不想在如此靠近的距离范围中看到明显的光亮。因为不想要，所以才觉得不好。

他假装不经意的说：“嘿，睡觉吧。”

“嗯。”项阳依然背对着他。

“不早了。”

“嗯。你先睡吧。”

这话一说戴晚就知道估计短时间内项阳又不会睡了。他不知道发生了什么，也没有想过问，他不关心，也不想管。他对自己还算有点自知之明，他觉得就算他问了管了也不会起到一点帮助，反而可能会惹得一身脏。他不是怕脏，他只是觉得这种无产出的过程太琐碎，他希望能够简单一点，尽可能不为自己增添多余的麻烦。

他自己本身已经足够麻烦，复杂而多变。也可能并不复杂，只是因为多变所以将单调的材料组成一个捉摸不透而又难以招架的危险人物。总而言之，他自己本身已经足够折磨他自己一辈子，不需要外界再为他多施舍一点点惊心动魄。他倒是在考虑不断向外输出。

他默默的爬起来，出房间的时候项阳也没问他。正好，减少麻烦。

他走出去之后就放肆多了。虽说现在已经很晚了，但是他也没有刻意放轻手脚。

他进入井烟和莺莺的房间里。走到床边，推了推莺莺，“往里面去一点。”

莺莺迷迷糊糊的连眼睛都没睁开，嘴里哼哼唧唧的动了下。戴晚看他没反应，用更大的力气推他。收效甚微，便掀开了被子打他的屁股，“往里面去一点！”

莺莺感觉到冷，就往井烟的方向靠，嘴里发出委屈的咕哝声。井烟睡得浅，很快就被吵醒，拦住戴晚的手，“这么晚了你干什么？”

“我跟你们一起睡。”戴晚掀开被子坐在床边就打算睡下。

井烟踢了他一脚，他没能成功躺下。

“你不是有地方睡？非得跟我们挤。”因为井烟把腿伸到被子外面，漏了冷气进来，莺莺裹紧了被子，嘴里还跟着哼了两声。

“我要能睡得着哦。”

井烟给莺莺盖好被子，把戴晚掀开的地方又掖好，“你在那边睡不着，跟我们睡也睡不着。快回去早点睡，别没事折磨人。”

戴晚见井烟还不信有点急了，“是他不让我睡！又不是我自己不想睡。”

井烟听到他这话终于被引起注意，支起上半身，“谁？项阳？”

“嗯。”戴晚重又坐下来，掀开被子一角，被井烟又掖回去。

“干什么，冷不冷？”莺莺像是在睡梦中还能听到他们说话一样，应景的向井烟怀里钻了钻。井烟轻轻拍拍他的背，对戴晚说，“你看。项阳怎么了？他又不会跟你置气。”

“冷啊，当然冷了。冷死了。”戴晚抱着双臂，装模作样抖了抖。

“我说莺莺，你这样他不冷吗。”井烟打掉了戴晚又要来掀莺莺被子的手。戴晚就绕到另一边去掀井烟的被子，被井烟抓住手，互相较着劲像在玩推掌游戏。

“我也冷好吗！挤一挤又不会死！”

戴晚声音有些大了，莺莺动了两下，嘴里发出不满的声音。

“他干嘛？牙疼啊。哼哼唧唧的。”

井烟和戴晚的手互相纠缠谁也不肯先松开，便顺势推了戴晩一下，“声音小一点，你不睡别人不睡啊。”

戴晚在他旁边躺下，硬是给自己挤出了一个床位，“再过去点，挤挤。挤挤暖和。”

井烟无奈，只能三个人挤一张床。他睡在中间，头正好枕在两个枕头之间下陷的地方，很难受，就从戴晚脑袋底下抽了半个枕头过来。

躺好后，井烟问：“项阳怎么你了？”

戴晚本来已经闭上眼睛，听到他说话又睁开眼睛，“大晚上不睡觉。”

“他不睡觉跟你有什么关系？你自己睡着不就好了。”

“他还开着灯啊！灯那么亮我怎么睡得着。”

“呦，娇气，就那个小台灯点亮光。”

戴晚在被子里捣了井烟一下，“要不你去，你不娇气。”

“他为什么不睡？有事？”

“谁知道，好几天了都。”

“干嘛？钱被偷了？银行账号被盗了？”

“不知道。”戴晚闭上眼睛，“烦死了你管那么多，睡觉睡觉。”

>>> 

像往常一样，还是井烟起得最早。

戴晚裹在被子里看着他，莺莺还在睡觉，“你怎么能每天都起这么早。”

“今天有事，出去一下。麻烦你中午吃过饭帮莺莺读下书。”

“好啊。”

“那我先走了。”

“嗯，拜拜。啊对了，在你走之前能不能帮我把接线板拖过来？”

井烟正好穿上外套，把接线板给他放在床头柜上。

“还有充电器。”

井烟把床头柜上自己的充电器拿给他，“你就用我的吧。”

“你出去不用？”

“不用。”

“那好。”

“那我走了。”

“嗯，拜拜。路上小心。”

>>> 

莺莺醒过来之后没看到井烟，“井烟人呢？”

戴晚背对着他玩手机，“走了。”

“走？走去哪里？”

“说有事出去了。”

“去哪里？”

“不知道，没说。”

“你也没问。”

“没问。我问那个干什么。”戴晚正沉浸在重复的单机游戏中。

莺莺仰面重又躺回去，突然又像想起来什么似的，“今天又是你给我读书？”

“对啊。”戴晚听他口气不对，转过头，“怎么，你还不愿意啊？”

莺莺长长的呼出一口气，他没敢直接叹气，那样太明目张胆。

“喂！”戴晚靠过来，用手肘拱了拱他，“我读得不好？”

莺莺目光不集中，口气也散漫，“没有啦。”

“那你一幅不情愿的样子。”

“哎……没有啦。”

“你叹什么气？”

>>> 

卫今帆说：“今天又不给莺莺读书没关系吗？”

“有戴晚。”

“他愿意？”说的是莺莺。

“反正也没什么区别，照着读而已。”

“什么时候也给我读书？”卫今帆说这话的时候声音放轻了很多，当然也使用了声带，但声音里更多的是空气。却又不同于气音，声音与空气的比配恰到好处。

也许是在说这话的时候周围正好太过静谧的关系，声音很轻，但咬字的方式却能够听得清晰。发音的方式，每个音被吐出口时唇舌的振动和其间的细微摩擦，都像被阳光通通染成金色，无一遗漏的跳脱出来，叫人耳膜发痒。

今天也是个大晴天，阳光从斜角照过来，卫今帆的脸上金灿灿一片。笑起来的时候更是不得了。这种景象会激发人的各种欲望。想吃很多东西，平常并不认为值得去考虑是否要进行“选择”——这一脑力和体力活动——的食物都变成具有光泽的彩色。从一个死气沉沉的平面角落缓缓浮现出来，体内像被充入气体一般从平面变成立体，生命也由此被召回，色彩被重新获得，仿佛从四面八方长出了许多手脚在空中肆意挥动。

还想去做很多事，去做很多人都做过但对井烟而言本不具有任何吸引力的事。去逛一条没有宝藏的街，爬一座明天也不会塌的山，看一场什么也不获得的时下正流行的电影。坐在不偏袒任何人的阳光下，什么也不做，就只是等时间过去。想虚度时光。

井烟没说话，抿着嘴笑了，偏过头去。

卫今帆凑近，在他耳边小声说：“怎么？脸红了？”

井烟笑着推开他。

井烟这样笑的时候是没有声音的，安安静静，甚至连呼吸声都没有，像是习惯性的要把身体里的所有情绪一股脑儿又原样吞下去。没有其他表现，只是笑。两边嘴角向上，眼睛弯成一道浅浅的弧度，只是这样笑，没有什么特别的。但是这种笑，如果你见到的话就会知道了。这种笑，真让人招架不住啊。

卫今帆没被推得更远，又往前靠近了点，回到和原来差不多的位置。这种返回一点也不费力，也不浪费感情。因为被推离得并不远，所以靠近既轻松也很方便，返回是理所当然的结果。

卫今帆依然保持着笑的表情，是真实的笑，发自内心自然而然的笑，很有感染力，不含有任何虚情假意和刻意取巧。所以声音里也带着笑意，说话的时候露出洁白的牙齿，整齐而又附带个人特色的牙齿显出一股少年气味，也许还要小一些。让人想起在阳光下背着水壶追逐风筝的孩童。还没经历换牙期，奔跑在绿油油的草坪上，高高昂着头，眼睛从不看着脚下，却从不担心会跌倒。

他的眼睛又大又亮，就算是笑的时候也并不会消失，亮晶晶、明灿灿，像没有任何偏向的太阳。阳光普照，丝毫不用担心能源的消耗，只是需要担心自身的安危。因为从未见过真正的太阳，而一旦见到了必要保持距离。不采取保护措施的靠近可能会被烧伤，而太靠近可能会立刻蒸发，无烟无形。什么也留不下，怎样也来不及。

他依然保持着那样的语气和音量说：“阿烟，阿烟。”他抓着井烟的手臂晃了晃，“什么时候给我读书？”

井烟转过头，面对着他，脸上依旧是那种温柔又无声的笑，令人无法招架，“你需要读书吗？”

“需要，当然需要了。”卫今帆瞪圆眼睛，摆出一副理所当然的正经模样，“阅读是人类进步的阶梯。活到老学到老。”

井烟也试图恢复眼睛的正常大小，但笑容却不能立即褪下去，“哦……”不是相信的肯定语气，而是故意调侃的语气。

“嗯……”卫今帆用同样的语气回应他，表情依旧正经无辜。他眼睛本就大，双眼皮很明显，极其混淆年纪。“什么时候？”声音很轻，在耳边说的时候气息忽远忽近，撩拨着井烟的耳朵。

井烟的耳朵很敏感，相较于一般人的要更加敏感，脸没红耳朵先红。他又善于说谎，总是用那张笑得温柔又安静的脸作为公式一样到处套用，像一张各地通用的通行证，屡试不爽。于是本人也将那张面孔当做真实的人皮面具一般常年戴着。久而久之，面具和皮肉连接在了一起，自己都不知道现在到底在使用哪一张脸。想撕下来的时候未免就太迟了。

不过现在他绝大多数时间用不着撕下来，独自一人的时候也分不清楚与平时有什么区别。偶尔瞥一眼镜子，映出的面孔干净温和，只是并不准确，像被一层雾罩住。单单只罩住脸，周围的事物依然清晰现实。

看得到里面的人，却看不清那人真实的表情。也许看也看到了，只是不能领会其中涵义。他不知道作为人是不是都分不清，或者说，他是被单独排除出人群的流浪者。总之他读不懂那人想要向他传达的话语，明明就在镜子里，近在咫尺，却依然无法传达到。也许需要打破镜子。不，他并没有那么做，他自己无法做到。光靠他一个人无法打破镜子，他没有那样的能力。

他与那个人分于镜子两端，怀着相邻的心思互相观望。当除脸部之外的身体出现在镜子中时也竟变得十分陌生，像是与他自己毫无关系，第一次见到，觉得惊奇又有趣。确实，那的确是别人的身体，镜子对面那个人的身体。不过有趣也只仅仅持续非常短暂的时间，一闪而过。他的世界很纯粹，一团剥不开的迷雾，所以这种类似能够发出可见光亮的事物和情绪也只是转瞬即逝，连流星的尾巴停留的时间都要更长一些。而它没有，在井烟的世界里，就是这样。简单，易于控制，却又混沌沉重，不能胡乱移动，迷雾之中怕是有难以想象的事物。对于这种千钧一发的情况，井烟却依然存活，起码现在依然存活。

方法说简单也简单，却不见得每一个人都能做到，这需要具有惊人的耐力和毅力，还要具有非常谨慎的自知之明。恰好井烟都有，所以他存活很久。方法就是保持不动，完全停留在原地，呼吸也仅仅调节到维持基本生存的程度。除此之外，无论哪里都保持原样，头发丝都不会动一下。这确实需要极其强大的内心世界和清醒的大脑予以支撑，否则也许说不准哪一天，他就会从内部开始龟裂。像一座佛像的赝品，在得道之前灰飞烟灭。

渐渐他便分不清他和镜子那头的那个人到底谁才在镜子里。他敲敲镜子，看看自己，环视四周，与镜子里的景象无异，可又稍显不同。色泽、明亮度、真实性似乎都有差别，他无法取证。前面已经说了他打不破镜子，只靠自身无法打破。反正他也不算十分好奇，在他的世界里生存需要谨慎的自知之明，因此打击好奇心是基本。他在这方面做得还不错，在一般人里可以说是相当好了。

说来好笑，他如此精心的装备却不包括耳朵。他的耳朵不大也不小，正常人的大小，所以稍一变化还算够得上引起注意。但出卖他的场合也不算多，不是所有说谎的时候都会竖起白旗，所以还算称得上忠心。但是现在红了，他自己都没注意上次出现这种场合是什么时候了。

卫今帆靠的很近，只稍微低下眼就能瞄到。井烟还不知道自己耳朵变红了，所以并没有祈祷希望卫今帆不要发现这个细节。

“啊，阿烟，你耳朵红了。”卫今帆这么说了，带着点命中注定的意味。使用这样严重的字眼似乎有些随便，是想说脑海中想象到却又觉得不可能会发生的事真的发生了，但发生的事不算是最差的情况。大概是积极版的墨菲定律，这么说也许会更加合适。无论是哪种说法，能够理解才是目的。

也就是说，此时，井烟并不认为卫今帆会说这句话，而且还坚持他不会说这句话。但这句话在他的想象里是存在过的。然后在此时的现实世界中发生了，带着命中注定的宿命意味，准确无误的砸到彗星留下的巨坑里。其中含义具有相当无法撼动的重量，证明自身的存在性，阻止他人的移动与改变。

“啊，是吗。”井烟不该说这种话的，明明是以疑问语气词结尾，却总是隐含偏向性明显的单项答案。他也不想说的，但是他已没有更多精力去塑造一个精美无缺的谎言。他总是连谎言都说得极其动听。说得如此不动听是第一次。

他摸了摸自己的耳朵，那上面真实的温度能够作证，卫今帆说的是真的。井烟心想，竟然真的红了，难以置信。

他笑得更加漂亮，眼睛弯成一座狭窄的桥，里面偶尔有河水流过，泛起粼粼的波光。嘴角翘起的方式也没有什么特别，但却尤其温柔。对于这个人，说什么好呢，无论做什么都异常温柔，不知道该怎样模仿才好。并不是其他人不能模仿，而是压根找不到模仿的方式。看上去明明就和其他人几乎都一样，但再肮脏的事到他手里却依然做得十分得体，大汗淋漓也依然干净。就算是在寒冷的天气里也依然不会怕冷一样，好像周身弥漫着一股温暖的水汽，在灯光下会蒸腾出梦一样的美景。

井烟移开，卫今帆又凑上来，“再来一次。”

井烟转过一个角度，对着他——不是正面对着，带着一定角度——说：“什么？”

卫今帆凑过来，用和之前同样的带着气息的声音说：“什么时候给我读书？嗯？”

尾音是小孩子顽皮时的淘气语气，却又不费事的在其中掺杂并不多余的撒娇意味。不同于成年人自作聪明的讨好，而是只有小孩子才能够自然拥有的天然的甜味，像水果味的汽水。甜橘子味，一定得是很甜的橘子味。橘子的本味，很甜，却并不腻，一点都不。从底下慢慢有气泡冒上来，到达舌尖时先玩笑般的打一下，再有令人愉悦的清爽的橘子味爬上来，给了舌头一个极其迅速的拥抱，甩都甩不掉。

井烟向旁边移动，想甩开卫今帆不明所以却似乎有趣的追逐玩笑，他向旁边躲一下，卫今帆就又追上来。他想甩掉，却怎么也甩不掉。


	19. Chapter 19

第十九章

“那样的事你会再做一次吗？”项阳看着坐在吧台后的容司，问道。

容司在擦拭酒杯，他并不用非得这么做，来这里喝酒的人并不多。他只是看酒杯上面有些脏了，他只是想这么做。

他回道：“嗯？你说什么？”

“就是那次安策来这里。那时候这里还不叫纸牌屋，还没改名字。他找了你，你记得吗？”

容司放下手中的杯子，笑出声音，仿佛项阳刚刚说了个很不错的笑话，“那只是工作。”

“那次我不在吗？”后来他问容司这件事的时候，容司说他不在安策才找了他，不是特意去找他。

“对啊。”

“我干什么去了？”

“接客去了吧，出去了。”

“和其他的客人吗？”

“应该是吧。出台肯定是陪其他客人了。”

“那个客人什么眼光，竟然没点你。”

容司哈哈笑了几声，“什么叫没点我，难道你不好吗？”

项阳声音比刚才放轻了一些，像在自言自语，“那个时候你人气可比我高多了。”

容司笑着的后劲也渐渐褪去，脸上的表情恢复如常，“谁都有一个过程，我以前也不是这样。”

“怎样？”

“我以前就像戴晩那样。”

项阳皱眉，“怎么可能？你以前我又不是不知道。”

容司轻笑，“你见到我的时候已经是后来了。我说的是更早的时候，再往前。”

“戴……晩……？”项阳对此依然不敢置信，无法将这两个人放在一起比较，根本就没有比较的必要。

“也不是完全和戴晩一模一样，就是……”容司眼睛看向别处，在组织形容的措辞，“话不多，脾气也不好，刚开始吃了不少苦头呢。”

“那你为什么还要做这行？”这也是大多数的人的疑问，稍微了解一下容司就会产生的问题。不是说以前不适合为什么还要做这行，是因为他的各项条件都出类拔萃。纸牌屋里也许有一些人是各有优点的，但还只是维持在大众水准左右的程度，细说起来毛病也不少，有较为正常的也还不够达到眼前一亮的程度。但容司是肉眼可见的远在平均水平之上，产生这样的疑问实属再为正常不过了。

项阳刚问出口时便反应过来，“啊”了一声，却也来不及后悔。况且他和容司也认识很多年，也确实对这个问题感到好奇。在他们两个人独处时问出这个问题，应该不算失礼。

“啊……这个啊……”容司将擦好的酒杯放回原处，调整了下与周围酒杯的相对位置，脸上现出一种没有被冒犯的微笑，“理由呢……我没说过吗？”

“没有。”项阳摇摇头，说完又变得不太自信，快速在脑海里搜索起来，“你说过吗？”

容司笑了两声，眼睛向下看着吧台桌面，被昏暗的灯光映出的暗影投射在脸上，显得尤其暧昧，“说来话长。不过要说主要的话，就是被人骗了。”

说出来只是简短的一句话，好像很容易一样，从他的表情看来也没有那么艰难。如果那么艰难的话，他也不会说了。也许时间长了，一切都会变淡，无论是快乐还是伤疤。这么说，从后者看来，这也算件好事。

“被人骗了？”项阳不禁睁大眼睛。

“嗯，家里也没办法帮我，我也不想向家里开口。跟他们说了也没用，还烦心。”

“被谁骗了？”项阳将声音放沉，气氛显得严肃很多。

容司被这突如其来的严肃气氛逗乐了，笑了出来，很快又收住。确实，按道理说这不是什么好笑的事。

他一只手撑着额角，手腕和手指都非常漂亮，不亏是擅长多种乐器的人。或者说，这样的手真的很适合乐器。单纯展示也养眼，但将其运用在更加具有实用性和艺术性的用途上可以更充分的发挥其潜在的价值。能够被他的手指弹奏的乐器应该很快乐。

“嗯……很久以前认识的人。”他看到项阳张口还想继续问，便提前开口打消他的顾虑，“不过早就不联系了，也……不会再联系了。”

项阳十指交叉，将手肘自然的放在大腿上，任由两个人之间只剩下沉默。他想说些什么，但好像说什么都不合适。安慰太单薄，劝告太不近人情，也许可以再继续询问一些具体的细节，但在这种场合下对他人沉重的过往进行深究又实在过于残酷。因为他和容司好歹是同一批的人，他对容司了解更多，也更舍不得。

“不，不联系就好。”想了半天只能说出这一句不痛不痒的话，已经是最为适当的回答。

>>> 

“我去把被子抱出来晒晒。”井烟闭上眼将脸对着太阳，呼吸了一口被阳光烘暖的空气。阳光下的空气就算里面都是尘埃也像被净化过一样，沐浴在其中呼吸，仿佛从内到外都被阳光穿过。

然后睁开眼，从阳台走向房间里，从阳光下走到阴影里。现下没有工具可以测量这两处地方之间的温度差有多大，用体表感知也许太过主观，不具有参考性，但他觉得很冷。镜子里的那个井烟从阴影里向即将融入的他伸出手，一等到他完全脱离那条分界线，便化成一阵来势凶猛的烟雾从四面八方缠绕上来。

他觉得身体正回到自己，但也许是回归的这个转变过程太过突然，肉体和精神一时都无法适应。然而只是一时无法适应，他对原来的自己很熟悉，毕竟是常年以来最为亲密的伙伴，所以并不排斥，并且深知他的习性。当阴影里的井烟缠绕上来，束缚住他的手脚，再很快与其协调一致，他便又能动弹自如。

卫今帆叫住他，“不用了，上个星期不是才晒过吗？”

“上个星期是多久之前了？要不然你一个月晒一次？不趁着有太阳的时候多晒晒，下雨了你想晒也晒不了。再说了，老人容易冷，你不能按你自己的性子来。”

“嗯，前几天还下雨了。”

不说不觉得，一说起来确实是这样。上次两人出来见面之后，到了晚上就开始下雨，雨势还不小。不明白都到冬天了怎么还有这么多雨水。下了好几天。后来雨势慢慢小了一些，终于雨停了，但是还是阴天。冷风一阵阵吹，老天生怕自己那张老脸会看起来善解人意，到了晚上还淅淅沥沥下一阵，催着孤独的人早早入睡。

这样的天气应该睡觉，但到了晚上却难以入睡，寒冷的雨和萧瑟的风很配这样深沉的夜，所以不能缺少必要的观众。欣赏这样一种景色是很惬意的享受，可能会有些难熬，但习惯之后会很迷人，成为必不可少的精神食粮。

阴天和雨水有其特有的魅力，不强烈却深入人心。但当晴天来时却无可奈何，灰扑扑的面孔藏在人群身后，叫人看不清晰，便也很难辨认，存在感大幅度降低。无论曾经是否是它的信徒的人都在为晴天欢呼，无论是否为晴天欢呼的人都得到晴天的眷顾。

没有一种天气比晴天更加宽容，雨雪风霜自有多情的时节，却总是显得有些小心眼。需要爱它才能得到它施舍的一点好处，而且要爱得全心全意，稍微有一些转移就给你脸色。久而久之，总会落得一身疲惫。

晴天就完全不一样，在他人眼里看来不免有些神奇与多余。它不丢下任何一个人，无论那个人是否爱它，甚至是否践踏过它，它都毫无保留的张开双臂拥抱每一个灵魂。其他人在窃窃私语排挤嫉妒的同时，又不禁从心里油然而生一股欣羡之情。到底要怎么样才能成为那样呢，是因为身体内部构造不同的关系吗，还是与生俱来的能力限制？真令人好奇。

也许也曾想过拥有，但谁才能拥有。集体的拥有叫做分享。不计较的人便一齐拥挤在喧哗的街道里，抛弃自己原有的身份，体会一次被爱的幸福。被爱总是好的，没有人会拒绝被爱。那些原本自以为是的天气角色纷纷降下高傲的花环，雨雪消融，微风和煦，冰霜化露，弹奏一首被爱的狂想曲。

一直到昨天雨水才完全结束。厚重的云堆积在空中，懒洋洋的动都不愿动一下。这片天空被上面的云压得极沉，不停的往下坠。整座城似乎都被困在其中，透不过气，多少人撑着一口气才能顶住这片不停沉坠的天。没有风，气温却很低。

今天一大早便阴云让道，阳光普照，一点余地也不留，完完全全的晴天，正大光明的驾到。带着纯粹的孩子气和尊贵的出身，狠狠敲醒每一个沉睡的梦境，清洁混乱的回忆，令每一个人都中断性失忆。是安慰剂，是麻药，是毒品，还是拯救苍生的福音，需要消失了之后才能确认其身份。宁可它是假相，才能得以坚定原本的信仰。不然这世界不得乱套了，全世界只爱一个人，会引发灾难的。

“怎么又是晴天？”井烟走回几步，迎着太阳，眼睛不得不眯起来，但是嘴角在笑。眼睫毛和露出的一部分瞳孔黑得深刻，在阳光下更显分明，和他黑色的发，一同散发出深色的清香。这种气味稍微低于体温，却并不冰冷得过分。

在不请自来的阳光下呼吸这股清幽的深色香气，犹如温泉中的一口清露。似从远方飘来一股极淡的桂花香，洗掉多余厚重的浓烈气息，选取其中最不冒犯的一缕，随风飘散。悠悠荡荡经过万家灯火，随着夜色将指间染成淡淡的蓝紫色。闻一下，好像闻到也好像没闻到，却通体舒畅，即可立即入眠。

“什么叫又是。下了好几天雨了，骨头都给下散了。”卫今帆躺在躺椅里，脚踩在栏杆上上下晃动。穿得单薄，外套敞开，看起来不禁让人替他害怕阵阵冷意，但看他的身体姿态和表情却怡然自得。不亏是晴天，不亏是太阳。

“怎么每次和你见面，都是晴天？”井烟两手向后撑在栏杆上，侧着身体看向卫今帆。笑容散发出阵阵略微低温的清香，容易引起食欲，却想不到想吃的东西。

“都是吗？”卫今帆微微皱起眉，想了下，眼睛四下转了转。又正眼看着井烟，眼睛明亮，眼神无辜，健康又直接，“好像确实是这样。不过你和我单独出来也没几次。”

“好像确实是这样。”井烟点点头，学他说了一句重复的话。

“怎么都是晴天呢？”卫今帆似乎是来到这里才开始学习这里的说话方式，说出口的内容倒是还称得上地道，就是发音说不上来的怪。感觉舌头总是很用力，可却又使不上力。

“说的是。下次可以试试雨天出来。”

“雨天你就没办法晒被子了。”井烟看了卫今帆一眼，他以为自己说错了什么话，便补充说明道，“你好像总是想要晒被子。你很喜欢晒被子吗？”

井烟笑了，他笑得很安静，双肩微微耸动也依然不发出任何声音。初次见到的话也许还怪吓人的。

眼睛和嘴唇画出相对的弧线，沉浸在被阳光照得金灿灿的浮尘里，失去了存在的确切性。但是毋庸置疑，令人沉醉，心生倦意。不是情感上负面的疲倦，而是经历了劳作之后满足的反馈。身心疲乏，连指头都黏在泥土里，很快便要睡过去，也心甘情愿的将要睡去。

这个时刻就是现在的终点了，以后不知道，但是对于现在的时空和自我来说，这个时刻就是存在于脑海里想要停留的终点。以后就都成了多余的，不需要去继续，不需要得到，所有的努力与失去就到此为止。风停了，翅膀缓缓收起，安稳着陆，此后就不用再次起飞。梦想和冒险在一瞬间褪去所有颜色，然后开始分崩离析，终于瓦解。翅膀再也起不了作用，成了单纯的装饰品。它被驯化，蜷在狭窄的屋檐下，再也没想过飞行。

“这么好的太阳，浪费了多可惜。”

“等下次晴天不就好了？太阳总是一直在的，它又不会消失。”几句话说得简单直接，不适用于成年人复杂间接的说话方式，带着一种孩童般的稚气。童言无忌，内容却无比准确。开始听到总觉得不该这么说，可谁也不能反驳。他说的话是令人无法反驳的事实。

这样的人，很容易被一部分人贴上“特别”的标签。可明明是所有人都知道的事实，由他的口说出就能引起思考。而另一部分人——这部分人占大多数——这部分人很容易小瞧他，或者只是被他疑似幼稚的话语逗笑，一笑而过。不是说卫今帆是什么样不得了的人物，他到底是什么样的人似乎有很多种说法，每种说法都大相径庭。但基于人类最为常用的选择模式，便从中选取了最普遍的一种作为真实的他的参考信息，也就是另外那部分占比重更大的人所主导的说法——活泼、热情、单纯。

谁知道是真是假，也没有人太过较真，毕竟一个人真实的样子是哪个部分的自己这个问题的定义就很模糊。人的身体里有整个宇宙，一个人可以代表整个人类，人与人之间的不同只是表现内容的差异。如果想要在一个人的弦线中挑选出某条可以代表另一个人的特质，总可以从他的身体里挑动。

“它不会消失。”井烟重复着卫今帆说的话。他看向太阳的方向，无比刺眼，只能勉强看到象征性的一团金光，“它又不会消失。”

卫今帆哈哈笑了几声。他的笑声很爽朗，一点也不藏着掖着，正大光明的敞亮着，和他敞开的外套一样，从不担心安全的问题。“阿烟，你是不是被太阳晒傻了？”

井烟将随意摸来的塑料盖子向他丢过去。

卫今帆被砸个正着，他睁大了眼睛，“你干什么打我？”

井烟侧着身体将一只手的手肘搭在栏杆上，眯着眼看他。

“阿烟，你为什么不说话？”


	20. Chapter 20

第二十章

“你为什么不跟我说说你的生活？”卫今帆问道。他表情天真，语气纯粹。

井烟举起双手向空中划了半个圈，耸耸肩，“我的生活……显而易见。”

卫今帆挑了挑眉，表示疑惑。

井烟便补充说道：“你不是每天都知道我在做什么吗。你每天都能看见我。”

“看见你是没错。”卫今帆说话的时候头部偏过了一个很小的幅度——远离井烟的方向——但是双眼依然看着他，“但是我都不了解你。”

井烟笑了笑，以翘起一边嘴角的方式，显得不解与嘲讽居多。

说实在的，他们认识的时间不算久，关系也没有多近。诚然，也许有些朦胧的东西正在发酵，但是那还不足以构成一个双方都能认同的理由。谈“了解”的话，未免显得有些越界。了解是自然而然的事，顺其自由发展就好。面对面说需要了解，太过严重了。他们本来就没有非要了解的必要。如果此时发生分别，可能明天就忘干净了。

“嗯……”井烟抿着唇，眼睛依然保持刚刚因为这句话而笑的迷人弧度，脸部其他肌肉却已恢复如常。是纯属礼貌的笑。“你想了解什么？”他最终还是选择了保守的回答。

卫今帆动了动嘴，却没有说出有实际意义的话语，似乎在犹豫。“你想要我了解你什么？”最终出口的时候倒是很果断，不拖泥带水，说话的方式令人欣赏和清醒。

井烟低下头，肩部因为笑得厉害而上下耸动，柔顺的头发也自然垂落，摩挲他白`皙而温柔的脸颊。他将另一条手臂也撑在面前的栏杆上，低下头看着斑驳的栏杆，再半抬起头看向楼下的小区街道和具有年代感的绿化。树木之间靠得挤挤挨挨，灌木顶端层次不齐，很久没有修剪。狭窄的过道之间积满干枯的落叶，有几个人走过，踩在落叶上发出咔嚓咔嚓的清脆响声，富有节奏感。然后再侧过脸，看着卫今帆。

井烟正对太阳的方向，所以因为直接的阳光照射微皱着眉。他盯着卫今帆好一会儿，直到把卫今帆盯得开始怀疑自己。然后放松眉眼微微笑起来，轻轻的说：“你这人真有意思。”

“有意思吗？”卫今帆也随着他而微笑起来，追逐着他游移的眼神。

“嗯。”

“以前也有人这么说过我。”

“嗯。”井烟用力点了下头。大概是莺莺说过他有趣。应该有很多人对他说过这种话才对。才说得过去。才对得起他的有趣程度。

“吃饭吗？”快到中午了，太阳已经移到十一点钟的位置。

井烟点头。

“买菜自己做好不好？”

“好。你会做？”

卫今帆嘿嘿笑了两声，“会。”底气不足。

井烟有点惊讶，但是依然持怀疑态度，“那走吧，去买菜。”

卫今帆站起身，刚准备向前伸出脚又猛然停住，“你还没回答我刚才的问题。”

井烟的眼神在空中划了半个圈。阴影里的混凝土墙壁看起来比阳光下的更加湿润，呈现深烟灰的颜色，似乎下一刻就要渗出水来。穿过整个卧室可以看到客厅里的那个木质茶几，他很喜欢那个茶几，很有年代感，缺失的角落和增添的划痕使它无可复制。当然不是因为伤痕累累才让他有好感，有年代感的东西总能让人踏实，能让他依赖。而这些景色，统统都没能使他看进眼里。

当他的视线掠过卫今帆的身体时，他好像看到在卫今帆身后的墙壁上浮现出了一个名字。但转瞬即逝，在他定睛细看之前就已经消失得一干二净。说来也奇怪，这个名字是什么颜色什么字体竟然没有人能说得清，但千真万确，他确实看到墙上有一个名字，而且应该是属于人的名字。但是他记不清具体是哪几个字，连数量都从这件事发生的那刻开始在记忆里渐渐变得模糊起来，好像是三个字，又像是两个字。他试想了一下其他可能，发现四个字的可能性也存在。

为什么会突然从他人的房屋的墙壁里冒出一个陌生的名字，到底是幻觉还是真实发生过，偶然还是必然，所有人都能看到还是只有他一个人能看到，这些问题全部都无法得到解答。如果是幻觉别人就无法看到，但别人无法看到的话也就没有证据可以证明它是幻觉。相生相克，前后矛盾，像一条首尾相连的衔尾蛇。

“阿烟。”卫今帆叫他。

井烟看向他，笑道：“你问得太突然了。”

“刚才给了你很长时间去思考。”

“你这个问题太难了，我还没想好。等我想好之后再告诉你吧。”

卫今帆没有继续追问，井烟松了一口气。他竟然会开始因为卫今帆的问题而紧张，这很不寻常。他眨眨眼，努力平复心情。他看看自己的手，骨骼分明，是一只成年男人该有的手。他已经二十四了，他不是小孩子了。

卫今帆穿过卧室进入客厅，井烟走过刚刚他站的那个位置，在他身后的那面墙壁前停住。他伸出右手，慢慢将手掌覆上去，感到和墙接触的部位被渐渐蕴湿。他将手移开，翻过手掌看，却没有任何水迹。他扒了扒墙缝，只扒到一手现实的灰。

“阿烟！走了！”

井烟急急忙忙的跑过去，“来了！”

>>> 

本来说是卫今帆做饭，但后来不知道怎么演变成他打下手井烟掌勺了。

“我觉得人生很无聊。”井烟一边吃饭一边无意中说出这句话。他也不知道自己是怎么了，突然脱口而出这句话。

他确实是觉得人生无聊，但是并没有想在这种场合对卫今帆和他的外婆说出这句话。还好老人可能耳朵不太好，没什么反应。不过没反应也许不是耳朵不好的原因，她可能还能听到，也确实听到了。不过那都不重要。她现在就算想有反应应该也很难。

卫今帆一边喂他外婆，一边趁着喂饭的间隙快速大口向自己嘴里扒饭。他也听到了。

“你才活了多久就敢说人生无聊。有意思的事情多呢，你都没见过。”

井烟没想到卫今帆会是这种态度，心中一热，脸颊也微微一热。他以为卫今帆会用奇怪的眼光看待他，问他为什么会突然说那种话，是不是有病，或者严厉的谴责他。有病大多时候是骂人的话，并不是存心问你真的得了某种疾病。但是他不敢被别人这么问，他怕自己真的有病，他心虚得很。他怕得实在毫无理由。有病本身就不是一件多见不得人的事，也怪不得自己，有谁天天盼自己得病呢。退一步说，就算要怕也要得了病再怕，可现在他有吗。

他本来刚发现说错话就紧抿双唇，现在也敢继续说话了。其实这并不是值得紧张的事，也不算是说错话。只是在他看来这句话太过措手不及，让他没有丝毫准备，无法预料下一步的事态发展，从内部和外部都让他局促不安，而他又是对全局事态掌握控制惯了的。这种情况下，难免慌乱。而听到卫今帆的那句话，他甚至有种被激励说话的感觉。

他说：“你觉得你自己过得有意思吗？”

卫今帆半低着头，抬起眼。这种角度看他的眉眼更深邃，眼神也更尖锐，使他看起来比平常要成熟得多。那一眼令井烟心惊肉跳，他连忙低下头，再小心翼翼的抬起头看了一眼卫今帆。对方在桌子的另一侧低着头吃饭，有力匀速的咀嚼嘴里的食物，嘴唇湿润，额头光洁，脸颊微微鼓起，视线向下，看起来十分真实诚恳，仿佛刚才只是错觉。确实是错觉。不该那样想。

卫今帆的皮肤很白，耳朵也很白，很少能看到连耳朵都那么白的男人。也许是井烟很少能见到皮肤这么白的男人，或者是他观察得不够仔细。可能皮肤白并且耳朵也白的男人比想象中的要多得多。反正他是觉得卫今帆的耳朵白得很好看，年轻而具有韧性，强健又不缺美感。他摸了摸自己的耳朵，不知道自己的耳朵看起来是怎样的。

卫今帆说：“你呢？你觉得你的人生有意思吗？”他咽下口中的食物，可能是因为食物太多让他吞咽有些困难，他皱了皱眉。这让他说这句话时的态度显得很真诚，不戏谑。

“这……这很难说……”井烟的声音很小。

“你总是问别人，同样的问题也问问你自己。如果是你的话，你怎么回答？”卫今帆似乎没听到井烟说话，自顾自说些语境以外的话。

他看井烟不说话，便又问了一遍：“你说，你怎么回答？”

井烟沉默了很久。他本来已经都回答过了，现在却犹豫起来。过了很久才说：“你觉得我的生活不无聊吗？”

“你不要总是把问题抛给别人。是人生，不是生活。一开始你说的是人生。人生和生活是有区别的。”这些话语的实际内容看上去很尖锐，但经卫今帆的口说出来却收敛得多。

井烟沉默。

卫今帆说：“哪里无聊了？世界那么大，想要不无聊还不容易？”

井烟轻笑，“你说得好简单。”

“不简单，要一点点慢慢来嘛。谁都有无聊的时候，谁也不可能永远有趣。休息一段时间，再去尝试其他不同的东西。要是觉得还没意思，那就再尝试别的。多尝试就好了。你没尝试过的东西有那么多，总能找到让你觉得有意思的。有点耐心，勇于尝试，人生怎么会无聊。”他对于这里的语言还不够熟悉，说话使用的词语和句式都很简单，但是内容却莫名严肃，说话的口气像一个长辈。他确实比井烟大一点，但他大大咧咧的性格总让别人误以为他很小。

怎么突然听了一串大道理，井烟心想。他撇撇嘴，看向窗外。

“又要到晚上了。”他喃喃自语。

卫今帆看着外面被午间的阳光照得反光的金属招牌和边框，“你没问题吧。”

“再过几个小时就又到晚上了。”

“那早上六点的时候不是再过十二个小时就又到晚上了？那哪里还有白天？”

“白天太短了。夜晚太长。”

“因为现在是冬天，到了夏天白天就会长了。或者你往赤道走走，那里日照时间很长。”

啪嗒。

两人一起顺着声音传来的方向看去。都愣了一下。

“哪里来的石头？”卫今帆先说话。

井烟眼疾手快的把桌上的石头捡起来重新放到嘴里。

“你为什么要在嘴里含一块石头？”卫今帆放下碗筷，两只手撑在桌子两侧。肩膀和手臂的肌肉因为动作的牵动而自然绷起，随时准备站起身

“鹅卵石。”井烟含糊不清的说。答非所问。石头重又回到嘴里，却觉得不如之前自在，放在哪里都显得多余。

“吐出来就别再放回去了。”卫今帆站起身，捏住他的脸颊。光滑的鹅卵石就自然从井烟的嘴里滑了出来，“啪嗒”一声又掉在桌上。

井烟想再拿过来，被卫今帆挡住，一伸手捞起放到了自己口袋里。石头很光滑，比一般鹅卵石还要光滑得多。表面湿润，沾满井烟口腔里的液体，略带粘性，握在手里很温暖。

卫今帆擒住井烟的下巴，将食指放在他的下唇上向下拨，探视他的口腔内部，“疼吗？”

井烟合上嘴，卫今帆放在他唇上的手指便滑了下去，落在他的下巴上。“还好，以前没感觉。”

“现在疼了？”

井烟保持嘴唇放松的状态，双唇之间露出一丝缝隙，眼神向下，看起来少有的无助又可怜。他沉默了很久，纹丝不动，只是间或眨眨眼睛。然后他张开嘴，眉头缓慢的微微皱起，像重新开始呼吸一样开始说话，“只是觉得放哪里都不舒服。没找对位置吧。”

卫今帆保持着原来的动作凝视着井烟，没有立刻作出回应，似乎在思考。井烟有些惴惴不安。

“以前一直含着吗？”

井烟点点头。因为卫今帆的手依然擒着他的下巴，他只能极小幅度的点头。

“从什么时候开始含着的？还记得吗？”

井烟摇头，“记不清了。”

他抬起下巴，将下巴从卫今帆的手里解救出来。卫今帆的手自然滑落，垂在身侧。

卫今帆问：“出生的时候就含着？”

井烟不禁笑了，但笑得有些空洞，眼睛里不再是他眼里惯有的满腔柔情。以往井烟的眼睛里像是被一条又窄又浅的溪流横穿而过，水流缓慢却从未停歇。当四周极度静谧的时候，似乎还能听见他眼里溪水潺潺流动的声音。而此刻他的眼睛里却什么也没有，一丝水光也反射不出，像是被地下潮湿的泥土所吞没，没有东西流出来，也没有任何光线可以照入。仿佛就算这时有子弹射向他的眼睛，也会在进入的瞬间消失于无形。比起无法进入，也许称为被其吞噬更为恰当。

“哪里有人刚出娘胎的时候嘴里含着块石头的。在肚子里的时候就有吗？”他开得玩笑并不合时宜，就算是对他自己。

“以前没有掉出来过吗？”卫今帆又伸出手卡住井烟的下巴想扒开他的嘴，却被井烟挣开。

“没有，没注意过。”

“你放在嘴里的哪个部位？我以前怎么没看出来。”卫今帆又准备上手，直接被打开。

“以前没感觉到它，也就没注意它放在哪里。”

“含在你自己嘴里你不知道？”

“你胃在哪里你知道吗？”

卫今帆摸向肚子，“这里。”

“要是老师没教过你知道吗？”

“学校教过这个吗？”卫今帆露出疑惑的表情，“我怎么不记得学过这个？有教过？”

井烟百无聊赖的偏过头，看向窗外。午后阳光依旧正盛，离晚上还有一段时间。冬天天黑得早，大概五点多天就黑透了。还有三个多小时。也就三个小时，很快就要到了。

卫今帆在他身后说：“石头放在我这里保管？”

“扔掉吧。无所谓。”井烟转过头，捂着一侧脸颊，“再放回去觉得很不舒服，也不好说话，没什么用了。反正都被你发现了，扔掉吧。”

卫今帆想问以前是做什么用的，但是没问出口，“那就先放在我这里，以防你哪天还会用到。”

井烟苦笑，“也不会有再用的那天了，本来也不知道到底做什么用的。”

卫今帆抬手捏住他的下巴，他没有挣开，大概是懒得再挣扎了。卫今帆用两根手指挤压他的脸颊两侧，他的嘴便自然张开。“没什么用为什么还一直含着？”

“不知道。习惯吧。”井烟用这样的姿势说话有些滑稽，舌头也自然向口腔前部探，抵在两排牙齿之间，说话无法发音清晰。他应该也发现这样说话很不方便，便用手拨开卫今帆的手，“可能也有用，只是我现在不知道。”

“你嘴里的东西你不知道？”卫今帆说话的声音几近于叹息。

这个问题刚才好像问过了，井烟心想。便没有再说话。


	21. Chapter 21

第二十一章

安策站在门外，隔着一堵墙静静的听越兔在里面给他妈打电话。

“嗯。还可以。不冷。没什么事。挺好的。西西……西西也挺好的。你注意身体，别感冒。注意饮食。我也会的。没其他事。好，好好好。挂电话了。嗯，拜拜。”

安策背靠在墙上，等到越兔打完电话之后，探出头，伸手敲敲门。门是半掩着的。

“怎么样？”安策用一根手指推了下门，门便完全打开了。

“问问老太太最近情况。”越兔抬头看了安策一眼，又低下头捣鼓手机。

“探你爸口风？”安策从墙外转过身，靠在门边上。

越兔把手机放进口袋里，“对我爸不抱希望。急不得。只是问问我妈最近身体怎么样，天气冷了。”

“你没跟你妈说游西的事？”

越兔开始整理挂在椅子上的衣服，“这事跟她有什么好说的。”

安策冷笑，“你现在回不了家可都是因为他啊，不关他的事？”

“就算没有他，我也总有天要出柜的。结果都是一样的。”

“那你就原谅他了？”

越兔把椅子上的衣服一件件拿起又放下，只是改变了次序，乱还是那么乱。

安策被他的沉默激得火大，“我就问你一件事。你因为他被迫出柜这么长时间住在外面，他有问过你一句吗？哪怕一句！就一句！有过吗？”

越兔把手上的衣服全都放下，靠在书桌旁边，叹了一口气。

安策走进房间，站在越兔面前，双手插进裤子口袋。越兔看着他的脚。脚不动，他也不动。相对无言。

安策将身体重心转移到另一只脚上，“你说句话啊。”

越兔抬起头，看着安策的眼睛，郑重其事的说：“游西的事……我会告诉我妈的。你的意思我明白，我会解决好的。”

安策微皱起眉，“你真能明白？”

“真的。”越兔轻声道。说话的时候眨了下眼，代替点头，显得万分肯定。

安策细细探究越兔的眼神和脸部神情，想看出点端倪。好像不是在骗他，但心里依然有些忐忑不安。“那是最好了。”

“哎。”越兔叹息般的应了一声，低下头去。

安策依然追随着他移动的脸庞，不想错过他外露的每一丝情绪变化。安策将右手在口袋里搓了搓，手指互相轻捻，然后掏出来直接捂住越兔的口鼻。

越兔本能性的抓住安策的手臂向反方向扯，但安策早有准备，使的劲儿比越兔预计的要大得多，所以挣扎并没有起到任何作用。越兔下意识的呼吸，他本来以为安策捂住他口鼻的目的是阻止他呼吸，但他正常呼吸之后才发现安策只是将手扣在他的脸上，留了适当的空间供他呼吸。除了空气，还有一阵清香。

越兔这时再扯安策的手便能扯动了。他抓住安策的手离远了一点，仔细观察他的手心。没什么特别，但有一些黄色的小球，很小，看不出是什么制品。他用手捻了捻，小球又自由展开。怪不得有香味。

“蜡梅？”

安策笑道：“对啊，蜡梅开了。我路过看到就摘了几颗。”他把手凑到自己鼻前闻了闻，“挺香的呢。”

“嗯，挺好闻的。”越兔向阳台走去。他的房间有一个小阳台，采光很好。

安策跟了几步，又把手凑到越兔脸前，窝起来扣在他的鼻子上，“你喜欢吗？”

越兔觉得有些烦，闻过一遍就够了，没必要两次三番的进行如此近距离的肢体触碰。这种程度的肢体触碰，似乎有些过于亲密了。他们之间虽然除了朋友没有其他的关系，但总让他有些不自在。对于朋友，这么想似乎有点小心眼，他也觉得不好意思，所以并没有说过。

他挡开安策的手，回过头想跟他说别再给他闻了。但没控制好距离，一转头就正好对上安策那张脸也向前探来。

“你别……”剩下的话都卡在喉咙里。

两张脸靠得极近，空间上看来是没有一点接触，但实际情况是有温度的。他们没有忘记呼吸，虽然有些小心翼翼，但仍然在不间断的呼吸。一呼一吸之间，温暖潮湿的鼻息就扑在对方的脸上，一会儿冷，一会儿热。吸气的时候冷，呼气的时候热。等到再次吸气的时候，热气褪去，就觉得更冷。

彼此的脸都应该看了很久才是，看了很多年，非常熟悉。但长时间凝视的时候却觉得十分陌生，好像在看一个初次见面的人。

这个状态持续的时间很短，越兔很快就反应过来，准备好后退。

但安策的反应更快，他比越兔快得多。所以越兔没能躲开。

先只是单纯碰了一下，越兔没有反应，没有拒绝，没有挽留。安策就张开嘴含住了越兔的下嘴唇。这下越兔反应过来了。

越兔用力推开他，用手背抵住嘴，不可置信的看着他。其实越兔根本用不着使那么大力，安策完全处于没有防备的状态，被他一推后退了几步坐在了地上。

嘈杂纷乱的脚步声，然后是沉重的落地声。之后是长时间的沉默。

安策也不知道自己为什么要这么做。当然，他一直想这么做，但是他想不明白自己等了那么久忍了那么久，为什么非要选在这个时候做这种事。也许是他觉得机会来了，错过了就很难等到下一个了。也或许是他觉得时间不够了。他有时觉得自己还有大把的时间可以消磨，有时却又觉得身后随时会有洪水和碎石咆哮着向他涌来，迟疑一点就会被淹没。他甚至可以感受得到身旁大地的震动。

也许是他错了吧。反正现在的结果看起来并没有按照他预想的那样发展，似乎还要糟糕一点。

“你别走。”安策早于越兔出声。他的样子冷静得出奇。

“你……安策……你真让我……真让我恶心！”越兔一甩手，终于还是将那句酝酿很久的话说出口。然后便绕开他走出门。

安策没想过有天越兔会对他说这句话，不是因为他是男人——当然不会，越兔本身就喜欢男人。但越兔却一直以为他喜欢的是女人。他以前也是一直这么认为的。也不算骗他——而是因为他们是朋友。这算什么理由。

朋友，做朋友好啊。但对于越兔来说，可能安策这个人，只能做朋友。那就不太好了。谁叫你想的和我不一样呢，看来你还是不明白我的意思。安策心想。

安策起身去追他。当然是要追的，都说了让他别走了。可他还是走了。所以要追回来。

越兔走得很快，下楼梯的脚步很有节奏性。哒哒哒哒哒，机关枪一样。和他激动时的语速相当，哒哒哒哒哒，机关枪一样。

安策也追得很快，但落后太多，追上的话需要一定时间。距离在慢慢缩小，追上只是时间问题。

走出单元楼便是小区里的街道，天色渐暗，越兔又走得急。车也很急。安策不明白为什么小区里的车要开得这么快，这里是住宅区，不是F1赛车场。那辆车竟然还开了远光灯，照得前方像吞没光明的深渊，什么也看不见。

安策睁大眼睛用力去看，可是除了刺眼的灯光却什么也看不见。只能听到很急促的声响，刹车声，司机的咒骂声，旁人的惊呼声。但是在那其中，他甚至没有听到越兔的声音。一声都没有，难道撞的不是他？

司机关了远光灯，匆匆忙忙的下车查看。

安策上前去，蹲下`身，立马被司机扯住问了一连串的问题。他却只能发出“嗯，嗯”的单音节。

他拨开越兔粘在脸上的头发，却摸到一手血。他看看手，再看看越兔，心想，他不疼吗，要不然他怎么一声都不出。

没多久救护车来了。不是安策打的120，估计是某个路人。

他跟着上了救护车，在车上用越兔的手机给他爸妈打了电话。越兔的手机有密码，安策在他旁边的时候留意过，早就记住了。但是一解锁看到桌面背景是游西的照片，这是他没想到的。合情合理，也许只是他没想到过，所以猛然看到游西的脸时仿佛受到沉重的打击。拿手机的手止不住的抖，游西的脸也跟着颤抖，像是破碎的前奏。

他没给游西打电话。他有想过到底要不要告诉他，但是一想到这段时间游西一点也没有顾及到越兔的感受，一次也没问过他，不止如此，还跟别的男人鬼混。大概是出于一种报复心理，他便决定先不告诉游西这件事。至于他能不能从其他人嘴里听闻这件事，就要看运气了。

越兔的父母很快赶到医院。安策很忙，他不光要安慰越兔的父母，还要安慰自己。他觉得自己的状态还不至于特别糟糕，脑袋还很清醒，但是手一直抖，停不下来。他用左手抓住右手，便两只手一齐抖。他怕被越兔的父母看出来，便分开双手，单独插进口袋里。

越兔流的血不多，安策以为他很快就能出来，医生会告诉他们，没什么大事，轻微摩擦，最多也就是轻微脑震荡而已。他甚至还想，这一撞不会失忆了吧，忘了游西是最好了，忘了他可怎么办。挺好笑的。

他当然知道血流的多少不能决定伤势的严重程度，但此时的他不需要别人告诉他那么多否定信息，他的脑子已经接受不了更多的外界信息，直到现在他还没能够理出个头绪。

很多事在他的脑海里穿插，一点都不按照时间顺序或者某种逻辑顺序来进行，画面和话语都是错开的，跳跃性极强，而且他完全不能控制。他甚至没办法使一个场景发生完整，他做不到。就像那些画面和话语都有了自己的意识，按照它们的喜好交错出现。

安策想要控制却控制不了，活跃度太高，他的肉体仿佛已成了一个供其容纳的躯壳，成为那些破碎片段的舞台。在它们叫停之前，会一直进行，带着一种不容置喙的气势，一定要进行到它们满意为止。

也许只是时间没到。他不挣扎了。


	22. Chapter 22

第二十二章

一个星期之后，越兔还是没醒。安策不想放弃希望，又不敢抱有希望。

“你说，他还醒的过来吗？”没有人给他回答。

他没有在问任何人，他只是在自言自语罢了。可他也给不了自己答案。但是不能不问，他不能抛弃这一线希望，却又不敢再怀有希冀。所以这总是一个疑问句。

病房里除了安策就没有其他人，哦，还有躺在床上的越兔。他就像在睡觉一样。安策没有这么近距离看过他睡觉，他们从未这样亲密。什么事都有好有坏，也许这就是这件事的积极意义。

安策只有在越兔的父母不在的时候才能跟他说说话。越兔的父母让他回去休息，等醒了再通知他。他不肯。他看不到越兔的时候静不下来，脾气也越来越暴躁。只有到医院来陪着越兔的时候，那些无法平息的烦躁和暴戾却一瞬间像雾气在阳光里一样消散殆尽。

医生让他们跟越兔多说话。一开始他不知道要说什么，现在他总觉得话说不完，把以前没能说出口的那些话，都统统告诉他。

“以前我在你面前从来没一口气说过这么多话，说到不如你意的地方就要被你打断。你嘴皮子又利索，我说不过你。”他低着头回忆，然后抬起头，嘴角微翘，“你想听什么，我说给你听。”

安策顺着越兔躺卧的方向倾过头，眉眼微抬，嘴角带笑，“你想听什么啊？”声音轻得仿佛怕扰乱了这块空间内排列有序的空气。他的嗓音低却不沉，伴随呼吸的颤动听起来很容易给人一种立马就要哭泣的错觉。不知道是他真的饱含一番苦心，还是天生的哭音只是他与生俱来的诱饵，他总是显得有许多不可言说的苦衷。

“我知道我说的你都不想听吧。就是你这样，我才越来越不会说话。每次你说话，我都怕你要否定我。你都不知道当你打断我说话不是为了否定我的时候，我有多开心。有时候我都觉得很神奇，我们竟然真的是朋友。我认识你，你也认识我，而且是朋友，不可思议。”

安策抬起手，在半空中举起又放下，终于还是搭在越兔的手上。

“你怪我吧，我没有告诉游西。他没来看你。你想见他吗？”

安策等了一会儿。越兔当然没能有反应。

“你要是不想见他我就不让他来。”

太静了，连呼吸声也没有。这么大个房间，能出声的只有他，这权利好大。

“你爸妈每天都来，给你读报纸读新闻。对了，你爸允许你回家了。你还有好多东西在我那儿。其实也不多，等你醒了，我就收拾好给你送过去。”

安策长叹一口气，拍了拍越兔的手。

他走到外面，打了个电话给游西。他把游西的号码存到了自己的手机里。但是没人接。也许现在时间不对，换个时间再试试。他没想那么多。

其实游西不接电话是好事，安策还没有想好要和游西怎么说。越兔出车祸了，现在睡在医院里，一个星期了，还没醒。这件事几句话很好说得清，但是他怕跟游西开口。令他恐惧的不是要说的内容，而是说话这种行为。也许是对着越兔说太多了，总量不变，便厚此薄彼。

临走前，他把越兔的左手放在自己的手心里，另一只手在他的手背上反复摩挲。越兔的身体不冷，和他醒着的时候没什么不同，体温正常，温暖干燥。

他倾下上身，朝着越兔耳朵的方向，轻声说：“我走了。”他靠得比平时近一点，却也不敢太近。但仅仅是这样，都让他在忐忑不安中获得一些被禁止的愉悦。这就是这件事的积极方面。

越兔的父母进了病房，安策连忙直起身，脸上还带着前一场景中滞留的微笑。

“阿姨，你来了啊。”

“辛苦你啦，早点回去休息吧。”越母拍拍他的肩。

“现在他躺在医院里……多亏你了。”越父说出这些话不太好意思。

安策示意越父不用说那么明白，“我和兔是朋友，我为他做这些都是应该的，应该的。”

也不是第一次见，反复的谢谢也不用再说出口。

出了医院之后，他在外面吃了一顿宵夜。然后又买了两罐啤酒。

等回去之后，才发现家里只有他一个人。他便把两罐啤酒都喝了。

喝完之后，肚子有点涨。他躺在沙发上，准备打个电话给游西试试看。在等待连接的时候，他睡过去了。

第二天起了才发现昨天直接睡在沙发上。他本来只是想躺一会儿，身上没盖任何东西，第二天醒的时候当然也不会有。家里除了他就没有别人，当然没人来帮他盖被子。虽然说是这么说，身体冷还是真的冷。也许是因为在冬夜里睡一晚实在太冷，冷到心里，他竟然有些难过。

要发生的事总要发生，要做的事始终要做。时间没到，只能等。时间到了，只能接受。

他洗刷之后，去外面吃了中饭，一边走一边又给游西打电话，依然没人接。他怀疑是不是游西知道是自己的号码所以才不接，但是游西为什么不接他的电话，他应该还没来得及知道他和越兔的事才对。越兔也才刚刚知道就被撞了，除了他们俩之外不会有人知道那件事。连越兔的父母都不知道，每天还谢谢他。他心里过意不去。

他用公用电话打给游西，还是一样的结果。难道游西没见过的号码他都不接？也有这种可能。电话打不通，他便直接去找游西。

可是他不知道游西住在哪里，他又没有越兔其他朋友的联系方式，要不然还能问问他们知不知道游西的住址。越兔的手机在他父母那儿，用什么借口拿过来比较好。

晚上他跟越兔的父母提了一下这件事，说想把越兔住院的事告诉他几个好朋友，他们都很关心越兔，应该让他们知道，让他们过来看看。越兔的父母因为这次事故都很信任安策，说第二天带过来给他。

他本来也没抱太大期望，没想到还真的有人知道。可能是游西那边的朋友。

他赶过去之后却发现没人。不，房子有人住，但不是游西。游西去哪里了？那些人只是说自己是房客，不知道。他又跟他们要了房东的电话，房东也不知道。要走的话当然只是算清房租就走了，哪里还管他去哪里。

他又打电话给原来告诉他游西住址的人，但是对方也并不知道游西搬家的事。那可怎么办？那可怎么办。

>>> 

为了减慢肌肉萎缩的速度，安策和越兔的父母要定期帮越兔按摩身体。说难也不难，但实际做起来也不轻松，时间长了手指酸。安策便主动请缨。

他掀开一个被角，按摩越兔的左腿。他将被角放下，替他盖好。走到门口，隔着门向门外看看有没有人，打开门再关上，看下了时间。离越兔的父母来还有一段时间，然后他回到越兔的病床前，拉上帘子。

他用手机放了一首华尔兹，小心翼翼的把播放音乐的手机放在床头柜，尽量不发出一点声响。

他两手穿过越兔的腋下，慢慢使劲将他抱起来。越兔个子跟他差不多高，超过一米八的成年男人，完全没有意识，抱起来很费劲。

过程中安策非常胆战心惊，他怕越兔突然醒过来给他一拳，或者像他平时那样伶牙俐齿的讥讽他一顿，然后再自顾自逃走，或者请安策离开。这一次应该不会再被车撞了吧，总该吸取一点教训才是。哎，安策很想给自己一巴掌让自己清醒一点，但是双手都正在越兔身体上用着。能醒也好，醒了不就最好了吗，他要是能醒。他要是能醒。

安策把越兔拉到床边，将他的上身靠在床头，放下他的腿，帮他穿上拖鞋。再把他抱着站起来，大腿靠着床沿，防止他支撑不了滑下去。

他随着音乐轻轻摇摆他和越兔的身体，嘴里跟着轻轻哼唱，就好像他们真的在跳一支舞。

“我今天看到一大片芦苇，长得好高，比我都高好多。不知道它们长了多久才能长到这么高。我靠近那片芦苇，站在河边，觉得特别平静。如果可以的话，真想睡在那片芦苇丛里。肯定能睡得很好。”说完，他笑了笑。他自己说的笑话除了他自己就没人捧场了。所以他一定要笑。

他将下巴搁在越兔的肩上，脸上的笑容急剧收敛进皮肉里，一瞬间就消失殆尽，取而代之的是更深的地方浮现出来的哀苦。那份苦涩沉重的不像来自于普通的个人，转而开始回溯成更为宏大的不确切的怜悯。

“我找不到他，我找不到游西，兔你怪我吧。可我实在找不到他，我想了很多办法，找了很多地方，可是都找不到他。怎么办啊。”

越兔向下滑去，脸埋在安策的颈窝里。安策用力撑住他，但无意识的人实在太难支撑，仿佛下一秒就会破开，成为清澈的河水流了一地。

“你站好了，我抱不动你了。”安策并不惊讶，他只是觉得来得太快，“越越，你醒过来吧，时间不够了。”

一个大男人，哭得像条狗。

>>> 

这么长的时间，概括起来也就两个字。做梦。也许还可以精简一下，梦。

安策醒过来，发现自己在家，躺在沙发上，身上没有盖任何东西。在这样的季节不盖任何东西睡觉真让人吃不消。

他准备去医院看越兔，却想不起来在哪家医院哪间病房。他看了下时间，十点零八。他又看了下日期，以为自己看错了。他觉得这一天早就过过了。他以为是手机出了什么毛病。

他打开了电视，都是电视剧，或者是娱乐节目，没有新闻。没到放新闻的时候。

他出去买了份报纸，拿到手里一看，又转身问报刊亭老板，“是今天的报纸吗？”

报刊亭老板只懒懒抬了一下眼，“是啊。”

他把报纸卷起来攥在手里，往回走。走到单元楼下面的时候站在小区的马路中间，看了好一会儿。他用脚搓了搓地，地上干干净净。不是没有灰尘和垃圾，他只是在想血迹是不是这么快就消失。也不算快了，几个星期了。可能有人清洗过。

他还是记不起来越兔的病房在哪里。他打算先吃中饭，吃完之后打电话给越兔的父母问一下就好。

中午他不想吃饭，就买了方便面，方便。他有点渴，便又买了瓶饮料。他想要不要给越兔带一瓶，可是越兔不喜欢喝这些甜的饮料，他喝茶比较多，那就算了。他又想起来越兔正在住院，还没醒，他喝不了任何东西，也吃不了任何东西。

他晃晃头，自嘲的笑笑，都糊涂了。

还好没有买两瓶，不然又像之前那样他一个人喝两罐啤酒，会很难受。

他猛然怔住，全身突然僵硬，停在原地。他这才想起来越兔没有住院，也没有出车祸。那天越兔走了，没有出车祸，什么事都没有发生，就只是走了。他追上越兔，越兔让他走。他很困惑，做不成情人不能再退回做朋友吗。也许是沟通不畅的问题，他认为可以，但越兔却并不认同他的观点。

“我哪里不如游西？”很老套的话，但是他一定要讲一遍。

“我只把你当朋友。”意料之中的答案，好像他们现在就是电视机里的人物而已，摸摸身上也许还有牵动的丝线。

“那再做朋友，可以吗？”不要问了，不要再问了。

“安策，我觉得我们都需要冷静一下，谢谢这段时间你的照顾。”然后他就走了，头也不回。

安策回到家里，他环顾四周，越兔的东西都在。房门敞开，衣服堆在椅子上，一切就像只是短暂离开一样，他很快还会回来。

安策关上越兔房间的门，连他房间里的空气都原封不动的保存进去。

他拖了把椅子放在客厅和门之间的空地上，慢慢坐在上面。没有点烟，没有喝酒，窗外阳光正盛，天空一片明朗，各种声响此起彼伏，正是热闹的时候。

人留在某处的东西会对这人产生一定程度的引力，引导他回到那里。遗留的东西越多，引力便也越大，召回的力道便也越强。

越兔留在他这里的有什么，衣服，牙刷，毛巾，味道，交换过的二氧化碳，经历，还有什么。还有极端的可能性，在空气中发出滋滋声响，一旦产生摩擦便会产生许多隐晦的选择。还有引力最大的，流动性极强却正完全属于这里的，是他。他是越兔遗留在这里最难随时间而逐渐消散的东西。他像一根钉子嵌在这片无形的钢筋水泥里，无法自拔，只有等待有人能够找到他，将他撬出来，才能自由。他只有等待。

越兔会回来，他会等。

他闭上眼睛，慢慢深呼吸。等待要有耐心，他要有耐心。

一切都很平静，他回忆起梦里见到的那片芦苇丛。

他缓缓走入那片芦苇丛里，河水逐渐浸湿了他的脚，鞋进了水变得很重，将他的双腿拖入更深处。他跟随重力的本能往前走，拨开那片芦苇，他看到了有几只白色的天鹅在那里嬉戏，它们正在梳理自己的羽毛。他小心翼翼，尽量不发出声响。它们没有注意到他的到来，在小范围内的水面上游动着。

河水已经漫到他的腰际，携带着浓重的腥味正在剥夺他的空气。他的脚底像是经受了整片河滩的重量而不断向下沉。水冷得刺骨，仿佛血液的温度都被浸湿，但他从未如此平静。

时间停止流动，他停留在那个偏僻的时空里。他突然觉得也许他可以得到自己想要的东西。


	23. Chapter 23

第二十三章

“最近安策去你那儿了吗？”容司问道。才开始上班，没什么事。

“没有，为什么这么问？”项阳抬头看了他一眼。

“他最近都没来，我以为他会直接到你住的地方去找你。”

“哦，没有。”

项阳向谈哲示意，“你等会儿直接去，我把地址发给你。”

谈哲没反应过来，呆滞的发出单音节回应：“哦。”第一声，短暂紧缩，没有犹疑的尾音，但不否认也不支持，只是下意识的顺从，缺少诚恳。

项阳看他不理解，便说明道：“客人直接打电话来的。”

谈哲点点头，“好。”

井烟正坐在吧台后面，低着头看手机。突然有个东西飞向自己，落在他怀里，吓了他一跳。他全身一抖，差点把手机也抖掉。他把那个东西从怀里拾起来一看，原来是只纸飞机。还是用杂志内页叠的，看折痕应该反复修折过好多次，皱巴巴的。机翼一边大一边小，机尾参差不齐。这也能飞得起来？

他一抬头，正看到坐在远处沙发上对着他笑的卫今帆。卫今帆和他对视后，笑得更灿烂。

井烟也不由自主的受了他的感染，笑得很开心，起码表面上看起来很开心。明明也没有什么值得开心的。今天都还没开张。他瞄了一眼项阳，小声对卫今帆说：“你干什么！上班时间不要闹！”

“烟妹！”卫今帆压低声音喊井烟。他说的应该是家乡方言，井烟听不懂。

井烟笑着皱眉，抿着唇把头向旁边倾斜一个含蓄的角度，对他做出口型，但没有出声。“你说什么啊？”

除了没有出声，嘴唇张开的幅度和平常说话一样。也正是由于和平常说话时的姿态无异，如果要靠读唇语的方式解读他的话对于一般人来说是有些难度的，但是这时候哪需要像拆分文字一样将每个音节都放大到足够做听力考试的程度。卫今帆能够猜到。他能接收到井烟想要传达的讯息就行，与井烟交换讯息的人仅仅只有他而已。

就算将井烟的嘴挡住，光看他那双略微皱起的眉和朦胧的眼，卫今帆也能知道。这根本不需要被承认，就是一件理所当然、再自然不过的事。

他也没有考虑过这是否说明他们之间已经达到了一定程度的默契，可能换个人来读井烟无声的话语别人也能不费吹灰之力就读懂，有正常逻辑思维的人就能。依靠适当的逻辑推理能力很简单就可以在这种普通的语境下大致猜出井烟想要表达的含义。

换个人让卫今帆来猜他不地道的唇语可能也很简单就能猜出。卫今帆与人交往游刃有余，智力也处于正常的水平范围之内，可能还在正常水平上游。就算他有时会有些奇思“怪”想——比起“妙”称作“怪”更恰当——也总有身为正常人的时候。身为正常人的时候去揣度正常人的正常心理活动，对他来说还是相当容易的。

“烟妹！”卫今帆用手笼在嘴旁，又叫了一遍。说话的时候眉毛自然跟着上挑，很快又落下，不刻意用力，看起来非常具有朝气。他咧开嘴笑着，似乎因为说了井烟不懂的话而十分得意。

谈哲起身准备离开，戴晚叫住他，“你干什么去？”

谈哲回头看他一眼，又转头走向门口，“神经病。”

“干什么！你去哪里？”戴晚在谈哲身后喊道。他收回腿，直起身，看架势正准备站起来。

莺莺看看戴晚，又看看谈哲，再瞄了一眼项阳，他不清楚什么情况，还是没说话。

容司坐在戴晚旁边，他伸手拦住戴晚，“客人叫他去的，项阳刚才说过的，还记得吗？”

戴晚没有看容司，又慢慢放松身体，低下头，舒展双腿，背靠在沙发上。

过了一会儿，他都没有说话，容司看他似乎平静下来了，便渐渐收回手。

井烟离得有些远，瞥了项阳那边一眼，慢慢从位子上挪下来，然后几步快速跑到卫今帆那里。他坐下来的时候因为沙发的弹性和卫今帆的身体撞在一起。他和卫今帆凑得很近，挤在沙发的一个角落，似乎这样会显得比较安全。

“你是哪里人？”他眼睛亮晶晶的，闪烁着以前——或者说之前很长一段时间——所没有出现过的好奇，而因为好奇所以才显得格外天真。

之前的他总是很懂事，而又因为太懂事总带着一种沉重的负担感。纵然与人相处时他表面的温柔懂事通常都令人心情舒畅，但深入了解后却又觉得太过湿重。五脏六腑都被从他自身弥漫出的雾气打湿，一切生命体征都被无可挽回的自重拖着向下坠。有形的固体渐渐被雾气无限的水分侵入内里而开始变得越来越松散，从内部开始流空，直到剩余一张柔软的外皮，一旦经受外界空气的轻微挤压便能化为一滩简单的液体流向地底。对某些人来说是慢性毒药。

而现在，纵使他没有完全变得干燥温暖，但像正沐浴在阳光下缓缓蒸发。获取热量的过程略有成效，他正在汲取温度，至少他的体温确实在上升。因为雾气的消散和水分的减少而正在变得较以前稍微透明和轻盈。连时间似乎都在回溯，仿佛可以看到未成年的井烟的身影在他身后微微抖动，就好像如果温度持续上升，他背后的影子就能被蒸发出来。

卫今帆将满脸的笑意收敛了一些，眼睛向下看，表现出一种不张扬的得意。

“你……听我口音觉得我像哪里人？” 拉长“你”这个字的时候他轻轻晃动着头，兴奋和得意被刻意处理过，却又无法抑制，难以想象如果肆意使用能力会怎样铺天盖地。后半句话又讲得十分快速，尾音干脆利落，满含期待。

井烟依然是那副皱着眉笑的样子，抿着唇摇了摇头。

卫今帆收了收下巴，好像因为井烟猜不出来而非常高兴。

井烟用手肘碰了碰他，往他那边又靠了靠，肩膀紧紧抵在一起，“你刚才说的……音……谬……”

井烟模仿卫今帆的发音惹得卫今帆大笑不止，“你别笑啊！”他无奈的看着卫今帆笑得停不下来。“我说得不好，我知道，你别笑我了。”

卫今帆弯下腰抱着肚子，闭上嘴尽量不发出声音，笑得全身都在抖动。

“你别笑了。”井烟睁大着眼睛，并没有生气，只略微显出无奈和羞赧。他拍了卫今帆的肩膀一下，示意他集中精神，“你刚才说的音谬是什么意思？”

他这次模仿刚才卫今帆的发音说得既快又果断，和卫今帆的发音差得远，但是语气里饱含一股莫名的底气。这下两个人都笑了。

井烟很快正色，推了推卫今帆，“哎，你说的那个词是什么意思啊？是不是骂我的？”

卫今帆瘫在沙发上，眼睛向下斜视着井烟，表情非常笃定和自信。双手舒展放在沙发上，两腿分开占了大半张沙发，而挤得原本靠在他旁边的井烟的腿不得不和他的左腿摆成一致的斜度并与其仅仅相贴。

“你猜。”说话的时候还非常若无其事的动了一下肩膀。整个一副十足的无赖样。

井烟察觉到自己的处境，微眯着眼睛，嘴角轻轻上提，似笑非笑，不动声色的拉开了他与卫今帆的距离。

卫今帆坐起身，向他靠过去，更将井烟挤得低下头缩成一团。“怎么，不猜了？”

井烟抬起头，因为卫今帆靠得实在太近，只是抬起头的动作变化都差点碰到他。不是说碰到会有多严重的后果，他们又不是打火石，互相剧烈摩擦可以产生火花。经不起擦。井烟的头发撩过卫今帆的脸颊和眼睫毛，他觉得有些痒，便向后退了一段很短的距离。等井烟抬起头之后，他便又向前靠近，回到和原来相差不大的位置。

井烟上下打量卫今帆的脸，眼珠转动时的动作不知道是不是有意放缓，那一眼眼打量就像羽毛一样时轻时重的刮在心上，恨不得要厉害痛一回才能止住那里的痒。被他看一眼，命都要没了。

他非常悠然自得，上下打量的频率和说话的速度都被大胆控制了节奏，急不得。“你想告诉我的时候自然就会告诉我了。”

卫今帆不可置否的点了点头，然后拿过放在一边的杂志，随便翻开一页，“会叠飞机吗，我教你吧。”

“你别用杂志叠，小心项阳骂你。”

“不会的。他从来也不看，不会发现的。”卫今帆撕下两张纸，递给井烟一张，“看啊，先对折。”

井烟靠在卫今帆的一侧手臂旁看了一眼，便转回去叠自己的，“你算了吧，还是我教你好了。”

卫今帆不平，“你还瞧不起我了？我叠的飞机在我们小区不说第一，也是排的上名次的！”

他这种人，应该很适合做幼师。自然而然就能想象出他带着一群孩子玩老鹰捉小鸡的游戏场面。

大多数人会在他冒出不符合年龄的话语的时候嘲笑他一句“幼稚”。他的那些话看似玩闹性过强，但仔细想来却又不容辩驳。这就是为什么很多人容易被他说得哑口无言的原因。

他比孩童多一些逻辑思维，比成年人多一些想象力，本身具有跨越各种边界限制的能力。大概所有因为所属类别而产生的顾忌对他来说都不值一提，他在其中来去自如。边界之中的人抗拒不得，而目睹他自由的行为开始对边界外的世界产生向往，有些人试着同他一起，效仿他的举动，或许赶上他的脚步。

他会伸手助你一程，相较于自己跨越边界，有他的保护和帮助会轻松得多。有的人则只是空想自己在外界同他一样自由奔跑的景象，便假装心满意足的安守在自己的壳里。壳里有养分和屏障，更重要的是自己早已习惯。纵使壳很沉重，限制自由，养分也总会有竭尽的那一天，壳里的人终究还是在壳里。脱去壳的过程太过痛苦，非一般人能够承受，不小心就成了没了皮肉的怪物。

好奇他是怎样脱去他的外壳，也许他生来就没有外壳，或许他是胎生动物。所有人都是胎生动物，只是有些还算不上能够称为人。因为拖不去外壳，所以终生无法成为人。无法成人，便无法胎生，所以生来必背负壳，而因无法脱去外壳，又一生都无法真正成人。循环往复。

井烟轻笑，“你那个……飞得起来吗？”

卫今帆自己折了一半，向旁边瞄了一眼。看到井烟在自己折自己的，根本没有注意他的叠法，便一只手从底下伸进井烟的两条手臂中间将他的飞机拆开。“不是让你看我怎么叠的吗？跟我学！”

井烟当然去掰卫今帆的手，可是他另一只手又从上方压住井烟的手臂，两只手一起很快将井烟的飞机拆成一张叠印杂乱的纸。井烟做事本就细致，自己叠的时候往往叠出一条印子又反复修改，又被卫今帆这一通揉捏简直饱受折磨。井烟无奈的笑，“有什么不一样。”

卫今帆把纸尽量摊平了放在井烟面前，手压在上面，“跟着我学！”

井烟示意他把手拿开。又点点头，表示自己知道了，会跟着他学。卫今帆才把手移开。

卫今帆一边叠一边絮絮叨叨，“叠飞机也有很多学问的，机头要尖，机翼要平，机尾要宽，保持平衡，这样才能飞得稳、飞得远。知道了吗？”

井烟听他说得还挺有道理，便不由自主认真起来。其实只是叠个飞机而已。

卫今帆没有听到他的回应，很不满意，正要兴师问罪，一转头正看到井烟低着的脑袋。井烟的嘴唇微微撅起，专注于手里这一个幼稚、低龄化、甚至有些可笑的作品。他那些准备好在嘴边的奚落玩笑就在一瞬间都烟消云散。

这时候的井烟，尤其像个孩子。他本身也只是个大孩子，只是总是装作一副大人模样。大人的模样实在无聊，纵然他属于其中算是相当优质的一种，但依然无法跳脱出成年人那一套缺乏活力与色彩的社会系统。看一眼新鲜，看多了难免厌烦。

井烟的头顶被头发撑得圆圆的，他发量不少，从头发看来，能够找到一部分他丢失的朝气和生命力。他的身体明明还和年龄同步，甚至要更加年轻——也许是他并未使用的活力就会在其他方面补充的原因。但他整个人似乎早已提前进入成熟期，裹着繁复厚重的传统衣物正襟危坐。从内衬到外罩，任何一件都不可或缺。厚重绵密，远远超过保暖所需的程度，但缺一不可。正是要如大山一样压在肩背，像钢铁一样束缚自身，才使他成为井烟，现在的井烟。

但是他尚未意识到的是，尽管他叠嶂重重，封锁在自己亲手打造的顽固监牢里，他都已经成熟。果实成熟的香味从他的皮肉和血液里像一条条丝线一样渐渐游走而出，汇成一股悠长的河流，在空气中缓缓流动，向各个方向飘散而去。由此可见，过早成熟也有消极方面的影响。尚未具备探知自身成熟程度的能力，却早早开花结果。无论是被他人采摘，或是任其腐烂，哪种可能性的危险都极大。这种危险性不光针对自身，也针对他人。可能性有很多，在爆破之前没有人知道结果的走向。

卫今帆摸摸井烟正在叠的飞机，抿着嘴微笑，轻声赞赏，“对对，就是这样。阿烟做得真棒。”

那是他刻意作出的一种微笑，当然并非指不是出于真心，只是相对于因为自身愉悦而自发发出的笑容，更倾向于为了使对方满意的那种微笑。这种笑漂亮又不过分，容易接受，比礼貌多一些善意，不显得生疏，又不会冒犯到对方。要做到如此恰当不算容易，而他还比一般的微笑多了丝诱哄般的小心翼翼。

对待这种井烟他必须要缓慢轻柔，生怕动作产生的波动使他警觉，像影子一样躲入黑暗里。又轻轻拍了拍他的手，作为鼓励。井烟的指节屈起，硌着卫今帆的手心，莫名生出一股少年般的柔弱，让卫今帆有些心酸。

井烟反复加深叠印，然后将飞机举起来，身体向卫今帆靠过去。

卫今帆感受到他的靠近，便转过头，柔声问：“叠好了吗？”还伸手摸了摸井烟的飞机，“叠好了我们就来试试看吧。”

他故意用这种语气说话的时候声音并不特别男性化，当然是男人的声音，但不低沉。他的声音可以低沉，但并不十分经常，在他刚睡醒和压抑自己的时候才能听到最原始的嗓音。他平常容易激动，一惊一乍，声音总是刻意拔高，弱化了他成年男性方面的压迫力。所以莺莺总是欺负他。不一定能叫做欺负，他倒是想，但往往无法成功。

但是他此时的声音既不低沉也不高昂，是一种泡在掺了很多水的果汁里的金属薄片，清脆又温柔，并且难得一见的十分郑重的成熟。可见不是装出来的，这种矛盾的成熟与清脆是无法装出来的。这时的他更加会引起他人的好奇心，这人到底哪一面才是真的他。为什么总是去追究这种问题，答案不是唯一的。人不是平面动物。也许哪一面都是他。

总而言之，正是由于他平常的孩子气与缺少威慑性，他偶尔表露出的成熟与温柔的气息会更加令人着迷。使用低龄化与容易破损的一面打破旁人的防备心理，再突然发动攻势。木质的小镇被稀释的柠檬橙汁冲刷而过，散发出湿嗒嗒的酸甜气味，街道上的玻璃糖果被留在屋顶。要怎么抵挡。

而最令人感到恐惧的，这根本不是他精心计划的预谋，完全不是可以存档的战术。这就是他与生俱来的特有的能力，是存在于他身体里永远不会消失的遗传因子。他不需要刻意在预测好的时间点调动表情和语言去改变战局，他的身体和思想是比武器更加纯粹的收割工具。这实在太过超现实魔幻主义，但他却又总是能够凭一己之力一次次使它变得更加具有真实性。灯由远及近的一盏盏亮起，不信不行。

真实性说起来是种很简单的东西，但之所以简单是因为现实本就存在，是不在期待之后就发生的事实，所以理所当然的被忽视其重要性。但虚假的事情，就算它活在所有人的幻想之中，活得有声有色、多姿多彩，如果它无法成真，那它就永远只能留在黑暗里。

他本身的存在大概是迄今为止这个世界上最超现实的造物，超现实到无法不怀疑他的真实性。要是从来就没存在过也就算了，没有人会去期待这样一个难以实现的愿望。世人已经有一个人太阳，够用了。但他竟然就这样悄无声息的落地结果，若无其事的穿梭于懵懂的人群里。他和世界上其他人共用一套平凡无奇的人体，背上没有长出翅膀，也没有三头六臂。他安心作为一个人，与这个肮脏的世界一同呼吸污浊的空气。他存在的那么合理，合理到令人绝望。

他的存在就是造福世人的过程，仅仅是他仍然活着这件事就足够令许多人感到宽慰。就像火山没有爆发、陨石没有坠落、太阳依然悬挂在空中一样，是世界末日前活下去的凭证。如果他要刻意温暖一个人，该是会令所有鱼都流泪的消息。

井烟点点头，看起来十分乖巧，或者说十分低龄化。

卫今帆示意他先来。井烟向飞机哈了口气，向前扔出，但是飞机却没有飞出多远，几乎是垂直落下。

他的脸轻微皱起，远未到生气的程度，但表情并不敷衍，“你骗人嘛，根本就飞不起来。”声音柔软缓慢，都不像是抱怨。

卫今帆把自己的也扔出去，比井烟飞的距离还要短。立刻被井烟嘲笑，“你比我还差，还说自己会叠飞机。”

“风向不好。”卫今帆一本正经的辩解。


	24. Chapter 24

第二十四章

那个和温绾长得有些像的男孩子依然穿着他的深蓝色外套，他站在沈慕风面前。

他抬起手慢慢将手指放在拉链上，缓缓拉下。先是露出一个肩膀，再是另一侧肩膀。然后将手臂从衣袖中拽出来，脱下外套。

他里面穿了件白色衬衫，下摆比想象中短，稍稍盖住裤子。衣服并不宽松，勾勒出他发育中的身形，韧性良好却又极易折断。这种身材沈慕风以前见过，固然漂亮，但见多了难免审美疲劳。他有些厌倦了，却不得不承认再见一次依然赏心悦目。像一块经过精雕细琢的枯木，太不完美，却又太过完美。

腐烂的花朵，在风里散发出阵阵异香。柳条开始抽芽，生长到一半却被折断。“咯嘣”一下，清脆的声响反复在耳边出现。枝条和经脉被一一踩碎，从远到近，从单一到复杂，凌乱不堪，像一首缺少指挥的交响曲。

他将那件深蓝色的外套举在身前，双手各撑起两侧肩膀的位置。眼睛直视沈慕风，双手开始向上移动，直到完全遮住上半身。然后他在衣服后面松开手，衣服便断了线般自由落下。却没有落在他的身上，而是直接将他从头压下，唐突的落在地上，像一对失去蝴蝶的翅膀，死气沉沉。他仿佛瞬间消失般融化进泥土里，不见踪影。

沈慕风刚要往前走，那片深蓝色便化成一阵汹涌的潮水向他狠狠压过来，将他淹没。他还没来得及挣扎。

>>> 

沈慕风在酒吧里见过那个男孩子一面，但也只是一面。刚好，他并不喜欢那个男孩子。这种相貌的人都是只有一张看似漂亮的皮囊，实则无趣透顶，害人害己。

大学放假了，他去接沈慕雨回家。

他正在替沈慕雨搬东西，挺小个丫头，行李那么多。身后有“漱漱”的脚步声，听方向似乎是冲着他来的。他直起背，那个脚步停下，有人戳了戳他的背。冬天衣服穿得有些厚，感觉比较笼统，只觉得是轻微的按压，其余比如温度、形状等特征一无所获。

他转过头，愣了一下，在白天的光照下那种景象的冲击更加强烈。沈慕风承认，那人不止有一点像温绾。但第二眼再看却又觉得没那么像。无可否认，确实是有一定相似度。他不是故意想要比较，只是这是他脑海里的第一反应，不能代表他任何的个人意愿。这仅仅是一个事实，任谁来判断都会得出一样的结论。他有这样的自信。

这孩子今天穿着的不再是那件深蓝色外套，而换成了一件红白相间的。沈慕风还是觉得那件深蓝色的比较好看。真是个可怜的孩子。

“你好。”他对着沈慕风微笑，露出几颗排列紧密的小小的牙齿。作为第一次见面时打招呼的微笑来说，未免有些过于热情了。

沈慕风点头算是打招呼，“有什么事吗？”

“没什么事。之前见过你一面，没想到能再见到你。”

“我也没想到。”沈慕风感到不太自然。

“真巧。”

“嗯……真巧。”

突然沉默了几秒钟，那个男孩子便转头准备离开。沈慕风叫住他。

“你过来就是为了打个招呼吗？”

他转过身，两只手插在衣服口袋里，全身上下裸露在外的只有一张脸，连脖子都被围巾全部包住。天气很冷，他的脸摸上去应该也很冷。他没说话，只是眼神中透露出询问的神色。

“你特意过来就为了说这些？”沈慕风重复了一遍自己的问题。

笑容在他的脸上极其缓慢的展现，像一朵花开得小心翼翼。他将下巴紧贴着围巾，“我就想说这些。我想说的话已经说完了。我很开心。”

“你是大一的吗？”

“嗯。”他点点头。

“真不像是一个大一新生说出来的话。”

他脸上的笑意加深，“不是新生了，都入校半年了。”他低下眼看看地面，又快速抬眼正视沈慕风，“谢谢了。”

“谢什么？”

他动了动肩膀，笑得露出一口又白又小的牙，“你说的话，我就当夸奖听了。”他的嘴比较小，能笑成这样不如一般人容易。

沈慕风突然想问他一个问题，“你记得我是谁吗？”

“记得啊。我第一次去那种地方就被别人那么盯着，怪吓人的。”

“那你今天还主动跟我打招呼？”

“看你来接你妹妹，和那次的感觉很不同，很亲切呢。”

“你怎么知道是我妹妹？”

他在沈慕风和沈慕雨两个人之间来回指了指，“长得很像。”

兄妹两个人对视了一眼，又转回头，没说什么。

那个男孩子说：“我先走了。”

沈慕风问他：“你还没说你叫什么名字。”

他迟疑了会儿，“啊，要说自己的名字吗？”

沈慕风不禁皱了皱眉，“不方便？”

他站直身子，眼睛却看向地面，容易给人一种心不在焉的错觉，“没有不方便，只是我本来就是想简单打个招呼的。我叫甘遇，遇见的遇。”

“嗯。”沈慕风迟疑着点了点头。

他看向沈慕风，“你呢？”

“沈慕风。”

“沐浴的沐？”

“不是，倾慕的慕。”

“那你妹妹不会叫沈慕雨吧。”说完甘遇哈哈大笑。

沈慕雨斜着眼左右看了看，小声对沈慕风说：“走吗？”

甘遇停止笑，“不会真的叫……不好意思，我不是故意的，我只是开个玩笑。”

沈慕风勾勾嘴角，礼貌回应：“没事，这丫头不放在心上。你们是同学吗？”

甘遇摇摇头，笑着说：“不是。”

沈慕风看向沈慕雨，沈慕雨耸耸肩，“他要是我同学会不知道我名字吗。”

“说得也是。”

“我走了。”甘遇又说了一遍。

“嗯，拜拜。”沈慕风觉得这么说似乎太冷淡了，便又说，“见到你很开心。”他不知道为什么要这么说，他实在不知道该说什么话。

甘遇倒退着走了几步，“我见到你也很开心。拜拜。”

沈慕风点了点头，看着他走远。

甘遇招招手，笑着将脸埋进围巾里。

他低下头问沈慕雨，“他干什么总是笑？有什么好笑的？”

沈慕雨耸耸肩。

从远处看这一高一矮两兄妹，他们的表情一模一样。

今天的天气介于阴天和多云之间，没有阳光，天空又白得刺眼。

沈慕风想抽根烟。他半坐在行李箱上，刚拿出来一根准备叼在嘴里，就被沈慕雨一把打掉。他转头看看沈慕雨，再低头看了眼掉在地上的烟，没有去捡。他把剩下的半包烟和打火机放回口袋里。

沈慕雨挤挤他，他向旁边挪了点位子，她便也一同坐在行李上。行李两侧受力不均匀，滑了下，两个人都站了起来。沈慕雨整理了下裙子，沈慕风又坐了下来，两只手插在口袋里。

>>> 

沈慕风看到甘遇穿着白衬衫在光源尽头看着他，脸上什么表情也没有，也没有开口说话，只是看着他。

一双眼睛沉静的像一面无波的湖，枯叶落满了湖面。眼神隐隐绰绰，像是什么都不存在其中，却又像隐含深切的苦痛。那不是一个只见过两次的人应该拥有的眼神，但确实是在看他。越看他越觉得他似乎有什么要诉说，但他那张形状柔软的嘴又紧紧闭合，一点也没有要张开的打算。未出口的话语似乎从眼睛里反刍出来，满满的堆积在眼角，仿佛即将要化成某种具象的物体，一定要具有实在的形象才能足够负担得起那些暂时无法说出口的话的重量。

那首歌还在唱。不停地呼唤他，久久不曾停歇，像是要使他的灵魂抽离身体随它飞到目的地才肯罢休。可是目的地在哪里。

他向甘遇的方向跨出了一步，但甘遇的表情却更加痛苦。白衬衫被风吹动，领子紧贴在脖子上，像一只仅剩白骨的手，挣扎着想要伸向他的下巴。左右剧烈颤动，却终究还是落下。

他和甘遇只是第二次见面，为什么每次都在见面之后梦见他。为什么连不相关的人都要来纠缠他。他努力去遗忘，使自己过上一种平静、简单的生活，连那首歌他都不再听了。

他很喜欢那首歌，但是那首歌在梦里像鬼语一样始终作为背景音乐存在，从未停歇。似乎一直在重复一个名字，催促着他去寻找。只要一刻没找到，那个声音就不会让他获得平静。一旦疏于防备就钻进他的脑海，大肆歌唱。整个交响乐团为他一个人演奏，空旷的台下只有他一人。那些人都对他滔滔不绝的倾诉，所说的话都是同一个意思。但是太多的声音交杂在一起，几乎要挤爆他的脑袋。

为此他花了太多时间在无意义的事情上面，他知道他所想所做的都是毫无意义的，但是却不能停下脚步，他无法对自己再作出更为苛刻的限制。一旦再紧一些，他体内的熔浆就要全部苏醒而通通爆发出来。所以他要死死掐住自己的脖子，扣住最后的关卡，这样他才能活下去。

不，他不用为了活下去而这么做，他远未到那么严重的程度。他只是为了让自己活得好一点而已。活得好一点和活下去具有本质性的区别。他现在活得虽然不算好，但是还过得去，他觉得自己在慢慢变好，有这样的趋势就可以安慰到他，是一种希望。他相信自己可以做到。


	25. Chapter 25

第二十五章

这天纸牌屋里来了一个人，个头高大，穿着成套条纹西装，一进来就东张西望。看他的样子很奇怪，不像是来嫖的，倒像是来找人的。

他慢慢靠近坐得比较靠近的一群人，对最外侧的莺莺说：“请问，容司在这里吗？”

莺莺睁着大眼睛看着他，指了指对面。

那个男人转过身，依次看过去，终于找到容司。他欣喜的走上前，表情像个大男孩，“容司哥哥，好多年不见了。不好意思，刚才没能一下认出你。”

项阳上下打量着这个男人，感觉似乎有些眼熟。

容司也回以微笑，“我变了很多吗？”

男人急忙摇头，“没有没有，是我怕认错了，太久不见了。”

“怎么，过了这么久来找我？路过吗？”

“不是不是，是特意来找你的。”男人俯下`身，低声说，“有事跟你说，方便换个地方吗？”

项阳看向容司，“要是有事的话你们可以出去谈，没事的。”

容司拍了拍项阳的腿，“不用，就在这里找个房间就行了。”他转头问那个男人，“要很久吗？”

男人连忙摆手，“不会，不会很久的。很快，就几句话。”

容司便对项阳说：“用不了多久，就在这里就行了。”

男人一只手探入西服胸口内，做出将要拿出什么的动作，“需要付钱吗？没关系我可以付的。”

容司制止住他的动作，“不用了，你给什么钱。”

项阳的脸上没有多余的表情，“不用。”

男人说：“我不是不想付钱，而是觉得这样对容司哥哥好像不太尊重。我来也是想看看他。”他是对着项阳说的。

容司拍了拍他的手臂，“我知道。”

他便将伸入胸内口袋的手拿出来，退后了半步，看着容司。

项阳将伸长的腿收回，给容司留出足够大的地方出来，“你去吧。”

容司反应过来，站起身，“走吧，这边走。”

男人跟着容司进入到一个房间里。这里的房间当初刻意将隔音效果做得比较好，他们关上房门，而且他们大概只是说话，所以在外面什么也听不到。

莺莺叹了口气，又将目光移回到手里的手机上，“真无聊。”

谈哲和井烟出台了。莺莺挤挤旁边的戴晚，“你说他们在干什么呢？”

戴晚头也不抬，“他们不是说了要说几句话吗。”

“啊！”莺莺小声叫道，“原来你听得到别人说话啊。”一边说还一边耸着肩膀对戴晚做出夸张的脸部表情。

戴晚看了他一眼，然后眼睛直接顺着方向向上翻，动了动嘴角，低下头又继续看手机。

莺莺突然贴在戴晚身边，把他挤得身子斜向一边，歪着头看他的手机，“你每天都在玩什么游戏？这么津津有味的。”

“你不是也打游戏吗？”

“嗯！不过我都用电脑玩，手机太小了，看着不舒服。”

“我用手机玩。”戴晚撑不住他，逐渐倒向旁边。

莺莺将脸转向他，两只手抓着他的衣襟前后摇晃，“你怎么这么冷淡啦！”

戴晚推开他，“你烦死了，到旁边去。”

莺莺紧紧抿着嘴唇瞪他。

戴晚挥挥手赶他，“旁边去。”

“你都不陪我玩！”莺莺愤愤道。

“找井烟去。”

莺莺委屈的说：“井烟不在。”

戴晚指着对面，“项阳。”

“不行啦，他不是跟你一起住吗。”

戴晚不明白为什么他和项阳一起住莺莺就不能去找项阳陪他玩，不过他也不想知道。他环顾了下纸牌屋，还真找到一个适合陪莺莺玩的人。他指着另一边的沙发，对莺莺说：“卫今帆！快！快去！”

莺莺回头看了看，又一脸丧气的转过来，重重的叹了口气。

“去找他玩。”

莺莺前后晃了晃肩膀，“我不要。”

戴晚踢踢莺莺的脚，“干嘛？小卫哪里又不行？”

莺莺支支吾吾的说道：“井烟最近都跟他出去玩，都不陪我。”

戴晚连忙坐下来，靠近他，小声说：“井烟跟小卫？”

莺莺一脸委屈的点点头，“对啊。”

“他们两个出去干什么？”

莺莺撇撇嘴，“不知道。”

“你怎么知道他们两个出去的？井烟告诉你的？”

“没有，他没有告诉我。”莺莺摇头，“有次他出去的时候，我打电话给他了，旁边有卫今帆的声音。他吵死了。”

“他们当时在干什么？”

“不知道，估计是在说话吧。卫今帆吵死了，都没能跟井烟好好说上几句话。”

没多久门就打开了，男人走在前面，容司跟在后面。那男人个头本就高大，从前面看几乎都看不到容司，只有走动的时候两个人的位置错开才看到了走在后面的容司。

他回过头跟容司说了一句话，容司点点头，笑着回应。隔着一段距离，而且他们说话声音不大，所以即使在他们出来时每个人都下意识安静，但仍然不能每个字都听得一清二楚。不过也能听到一些只言片语，基本上可以推断出谈话的内容。大概就是“我走了，有机会再见面”，“谢谢你过来告诉我，再见”之类的内容。八九不离十了。

等那男人走了之后，其他人才一齐拥上去。

莺莺跑在最前面，卫今帆紧随其后，百米赛跑似的挤在容司面前。

“那个人是谁？”莺莺抢先问出口，卫今帆看自己被抢了先，一紧张说话更不流利，瞪着莺莺嗯嗯啊啊就是说不出有意义的话。

卫今帆说普通话说不好，便想在行动上赢回来，横着手肘轻撞了一下莺莺。莺莺狠瞪他一眼，又撞回去。一来一回，两个人也是玩得挺开心。还算懂事，顾着容司没说话，只是小打小闹，仍然安静的等待他开口。

卫今帆算是找到了自己的舌头，虽然仍有些发音不准，但好歹能够正经说出完整的话，“刚才那个男人是谁？跟你说什么了？”

莺莺鼓着脸拍他一下，“你跟容司什么关系？随随便便问这种问题。”

“同事不应该关心一下吗？”卫今帆用手肘抵住莺莺向旁边挪，莺莺虽然使劲儿使自己停在原地，仍然被轻松的挤向一边。

“你跟他算哪门子同事？”莺莺费力抓住卫今帆的手臂。

“在一个地方工作，怎么不算同事了？”

莺莺冷哼一声，小声嘀咕，“还同事呢……好笑。”

容司无奈的笑着分开他们，从他们中间走到之前坐着的沙发边坐下，“你们别闹了。”

项阳抬起屁股在离他近点的地方坐下，轻声说：“他是不是你钱包里的那个人？”

一瞬间，众人都安静了下来。准确的说，本来就不吵，人也不多，吵得主要就是莺莺和卫今帆。但这一说，确实每个人的注意力都被吸引过去。

容司有些尴尬，脸上的笑容像一块碎裂的石膏面具斑驳不堪。然而他还是尽力将它撑起，摆出一副应付的过去的姿态，稍微坐起了身，“你们别这样，好像多严重一样。”

项阳握住容司的手臂，“他来跟你说什么的？”

容司低下头笑了，将项阳抓住他的手放下，抬起头看了一圈人的眼神，“他不是。”

众人不解。

“他不是我钱包里照片上的那个人。那个人是哥哥，今天来的这个是弟弟。他们是兄弟。”

戴晩托着腮，“双胞胎？”

容司摇头，笑着说：“不是，他们相差好几岁。”他已经能捡起面具剥落的其他部分，又是一张完整的面容。

他一边说一边拿出钱包，“其实这张照片也不是我可以放进去的，项阳今天说到我才想起来。当初是他放进去的。”

照片上的人确实和今天来的那个男人很像，但气质相差很多。照片本身的色调就偏黄，看起来并不显得有多少年头。

莺莺蜷着手指头试了几次想去接，又都缩了回头，像是怕照片一碰就碎一样，抖抖索索的转头看了看其他人。戴晩伸手一把接了过来，将照片面朝自己，端详了会儿，确实很像，单论长相这点说是双胞胎绝对没人怀疑。他用手托着下巴，食指摩挲着嘴唇，“他？”

“嗯，就是照片上的这个人。”容司指指照片。

戴晩感叹，“不是双胞胎？竟然这么像？”莺莺和卫今帆也跟着附和。

容司抿着嘴笑，算是肯定的回应。

戴晩又重新拿起照片细看，“这个人把自己的照片放在你钱包里？”

“对啊。他放进去就放进去了，我就没拿出来，反正我也无所谓。”容司耸了耸肩。

戴晩抬眼看向他，“那他弟弟今天来跟你说什么了？”

容司将照片重新放回钱包里，再将钱包放进口袋里。“他要结婚了，他让龙龙来给我送请柬。”

莺莺惊呼，“请柬？”

“嗯。”容司从怀里拿出大红色的请柬，轻轻晃了晃，散发出一阵香味。

莺莺接过打开看了下，又很快合上。字是暗金色的，看起来很费劲。字体还是小号的楷体，很不方便辨认。看上去确实显得典雅，但不实用。莺莺前后翻了翻，皱着脸还给容司。“他怎么这样啊，太过分了。”

“哎，也都过去好久了。他能记得我，还让他弟弟特意过来找我，已经很好了。”容司笑得释怀，不知道安慰他们还是安慰自己。

项阳将手放在他的腿上，微微使了点力，作为安慰，“没想到你等的是那么早的一个客人。”

容司哭笑不得，“我没有等他。我没有在等谁。”

门口的风铃响起，戴晚转头看，“唉，井烟回来了。”

井烟一看几个脑袋齐刷刷回过头看他，不禁觉得有些好笑，“怎么了这是？聚在一起干什么呢？”

莺莺蹬蹬蹬的跑过去，汇报情况，“刚才有人来找容司，给他送请柬。”小皮鞋踏得脚步声很清脆。

井烟半抱着莺莺，拍了拍他的背，看向其他人，“请柬？谁的？”

他推开莺莺脱下外套，莺莺一把抱住外套放在沙发背上。

容司解释道：“老朋友结婚了，给我送请柬。没什么。”

井烟似懂非懂的点了点头。坐下来后被戴晩拉了拉衣袖，他顺着余光看过去，因为刚回来有些累，而且戴晩这架势有些神秘，他便用口型询问，“怎么了？”

戴晩小声对井烟说：“你多陪陪莺莺吧。他跟我说你都好久没陪他了。”

井烟不由笑了，“瞎说，哪里有好久。”

“反正有段时间了吧。给他读读书，我读他都不专心。也花不了多少时间，读完了你再出去也是一样的。”

井烟会心颔首，笑意淡淡，点点头，“我知道了。”

他看了看周围，“谈哲呢？出去了？”

戴晩脸色突然冷将下来，幅度极其轻微的点了点头。

“哦。”井烟看着他的脸色，应了一声。左右看看，估计是有些热了，捋起了小半截袖子，将手放在戴晩的腿上力道适中的拍了拍。


	26. Chapter 26

第二十六章

年初有很多人家办喜事，夜晚街上人很多，酒店外总是很热闹。但是纸牌屋生意就不太好了，也没有客人联系。不过来喝酒的人倒是比以前慢慢多了起来。那几个没事的人聚在角落打扑克，本来说输的人罚酒，但是项阳说酒钱他们自己付，这个提议就被否决了。

那件事之后过了没几天，容司钱包里那张照片上的本尊来了。他跟照片上比变化不算天翻地覆，但是确实是有变化的。至于能够很快认出来的原因主要是上个月他弟弟来过，而他们兄弟俩又实在太像了。不是孪生的实在说不过去。可能孪生都不一定有这么像。

其他人都自觉默认他是来找容司的。果然不负众望。

他没怎么费事便找到了容司，容司正和其他人一起看向他。他朝容司抬了抬下巴，示意跟他走，随后便两只手插进西装口袋里转身向门口走。

这家人看起来就像是西装爱好者一样，衬衫和成套西装，领带也系得整齐。配色是可以的，只是来这种场合穿西装有必要吗。也可能是在去到需要穿西装的场所的路上顺便过来，但是仍旧显得有些突兀。像是一个金色丸子莽撞的滚进一锅用久的废油里，“哎哎，你哪里来的，好奇怪，这么硬，不好吃。”“镀了层金，脱掉就好了。”“那你脱脱看呢。”金丸子把外皮一扒，众多肉丸子和素丸子一起惊呼，“还不是白花花的肉啊，生的呢，好恶心。”

莺莺想，他们睡觉的时候是不是也穿着西装，睡衣上是不是还有领带或者领结的图案。会是粉蓝色还是粉黄色，或者是最没创意的粉红色。想到那种场景，他不禁轻笑出声。

容司站在原处，在他身后说：“有什么事吗？”

他走路和停住的动作都很快——反应时间很短，稍微转过上半身，侧着脸对容司说：“换个地方，这里不方便。”倒是先发制人了。

“要是有什么话可以进去说。”容司指了指里面的房间。

他看都没看容司指着的方向，“这里能说什么话。跟我走。”说着就要去拉容司。

容司让了一下，“我在上班。”

他放下手看了容司一眼，“我可以付钱。我会付钱的，容司。现在跟我走，好吗？”他的语气却是不容置疑的，几乎达到命令的程度。

他将容司抱进怀里，凑近他的耳朵，靠得实在太近，从旁边看起来简直要亲到容司的耳廓。容司下半张脸被他抬起的肩膀挡住，但看上半张脸不是愉悦的神色。男人又柔声说：“容司，这段时间我好累，你陪陪我好不好？”

“官潜，你已经结婚了。”容司被官潜笼在怀里，声音听起来有些瓮声瓮气。

官潜松开他，似乎忍无可忍，语气和刚才突然的讨好截然不同，“对，就是这段时间结婚的事已经让我烦透了。我很忙，也很累。所以我才想让你陪陪我，不行吗？”

“所以你才来找乐子，是吧？”

“我们可以还和以前一样。”

这两个人像在打哑语一样，互相说着答非所问的话，叫能听懂的人也听不明白。他们还似乎自得其乐，旁边的人急得直打转。如果有八十集电视连续剧的高潮部分演出现场，谁不想做第一排的观众呢。关键是头尾都不明白，生生错过这种好机会。这里“旁边的人”大概不会超过两个人。

容司抬起头，皱着眉看着他，“官潜，你疯了吗。”他笑了两声，笑得很难听，整张脸又开始几近崩裂。“你过了那么多年，突然来找我，就是想再嫖我一次吗？”因为这个字的发音很确切，是不容含糊的那一种，所以只要能听到一点他们说话声音的人都听到了。整句话就这个字最响亮。有些人很惊讶，不敢相信自己会听到这种字眼，于是更加好奇的伸长耳朵。

“别说得那么难听，你不就是做这个的吗。”

容司脸上的表情渐渐沉下，就像一个忧愁万分的舞台缓缓落幕。他的视线越过官潜的肩膀上方看着门口的地面，“我现在不想做了。你可以走了。”

官潜抓住他的手腕，“你要多少？我可以给你。”

“我不像以前那么缺钱了。”

官潜松开手，容司的手腕垂落下来，打在他的腿侧。

“挣够了？”他的语气突然变得特别镇定。

“够了。都这么多年了，还不够怎么行。”

“我结婚那天你没去。”容司看着地，官潜看着他。两个人都低着头。

“我知道。”

“容司，我今天来是有话要跟你说的。”

“说吧。”

“当初我应该跟你在一起的。我是有想过的。谁年轻的时候没犯过错呢。”

“嗯。”

“我这不是来找你了吗。”

“官潜，”容司拍拍他的肩，并没有直视他的双眼，“你已经结婚了。像个男人。”

官潜脸上的表情在一些细微的地方变了又变，令人捉摸不透他的想法。最后他扬起一副配得上他这一身衣着的笑容，“该说的话我已经说了。”他向容司点了下头，便走出了门。没说再见。

容司摸向沙发，慢慢坐了下来。他突然在身上摸了摸，将钱包掏了出来。

他打开钱包，才突然想起来，刚刚应该把这张照片还给他的。多潇洒。

他走进洗手间，打开一个隔间，将照片抽出来扔进了坐便器里。他看着透明的水渐渐将那张微黄的照片浸湿。其实因为材质问题，照片是不容易浸湿的，短时间的浸泡并没有将它改变太多。但是当水面没过照片时，那上面的人看起来就非常的不具有真实性。随着越来越多水分的侵入，那张脸渐渐扭曲，甚至不像是一个人的脸部，而是某种远古的怪物。

那时，容司的脑海里像是出现了一块难以计算其密度、重量和体积的石头，它的大小和重量已经超越了人类的所有认知，没有一种现知的事物可以与它进行比较，到达完全无法想象的程度。而他被压在最底下。完完全全，实实在在，不留一丝空隙。他无法挣扎，动弹不得，在那里一点空间也没有。没有空气，没有颜色，没有光亮，没有血液充入脑里的嗡嗡声，什么都没有，连思想都没有。一切不是被压抑，而是像被关闭一样全部归零。没有一丝商量的余地，不存在任何侥幸。是百分之百的全部消失。他从来没有那么绝望过。

然后他按了冲水按钮，那张照片上的脸就扭曲得更加厉害，伴随着喧嚣的轰鸣声流进未知的通道里。他想了想，也许不是未知，冲进下水道，一辈子也找不到。

生活是肮脏的，回忆也是肮脏的。每个人都尽力使自己干净一点。也许就甘于原状任其发展会比较轻松。


	27. Chapter 27

第二十七章

最外侧的房间的门半开着，井烟双膝着地半爬着到门口，靠在门框上，向外面张望。正好卫今帆就在不远处，离得最近，背对着他，他便小声叫卫今帆，“卫今帆！”

卫今帆转头，看到是井烟，便几步靠过去，也蹲下`身。

井烟指指外面，“刚才发生什么事了吗？好像挺热闹的。”

卫今帆跟着井烟手指的方向看了看酒吧大厅，然后又转过脸看着井烟。井烟的鬓发粘在脸颊上，显得更加黑亮，衬得他的皮肤白里透粉。他的皮肤不算特别白，是属于黄种人最大众的普通肤色。也许是从比较暗的地方钻出来的原因，一眼看上去比实际要白一些。更严重的是，体内像有一盏暗淡的荧光灯，仔细看时察觉不出异常，但却令人移不开眼。简单点说，十分好看。领子比平时开得大些，但在合理范围内。嘴唇很红，简直像水彩画。

他回答：“好像上次那个人的哥哥来找容司了，然后和容司说了几句话，就走了。”

“谈崩了？”井烟仍然伸头向外面看。当事人都走了，压根没什么好看的，其余都是无关人员，天天都差不多是这些人。单纯来喝酒的不清楚，也许有些是第一次来。下次应该要注意一下。

“估计是吧，容司看起来不太开心。”卫今帆侧过脸看着井烟，觉得他身上蒸腾而出的热气都要扑在自己的脸上。

“是吧。”井烟似乎看够了。他刚才向外张望的时候需要探出身子，而卫今帆又在外侧，他几乎半个身子靠在卫今帆身上。井烟身上的气味一个劲儿的往卫今帆的鼻子里钻，头发偶尔搔过他的脸颊和下巴，他晃了晃头，躲过井烟头顶翘起的发梢。

井烟坐回原位，头靠在门框上，肩膀却靠着卫今帆。他没有移开。也许是累了。位置很大，总之是坐在地上，想有多大就有多大。

他半低着头，嘴部不时蠕动一下。卫今帆从上方看着他，怕是石头又回到了嘴里，便伸手去摸他的脸颊，但感觉没那么坚硬。

井烟抬起头看着他，嘴上的动作停了。愣了会儿，动了动身子，从口袋里掏出一个小袋子，朝他摊开手，“话梅，吃吗？”

“啊，不用了，谢谢。”卫今帆摆摆手。

井烟又将装着话梅的包装袋塞回衣服口袋里。他的一侧脸颊微微鼓起，眼神直直看着地面，是没有任何想法的眼神，是由于疲惫而附带的毫无防备的姿态。而因为什么都不含有，所以尤其显得纯真可爱。

他稍微向卫今帆的方向转过头，但视线没有跟着转动——似乎连这样都消耗多余体力——并且依然没有焦距。他问卫今帆：“会接吻吗？”

“嗯？”卫今帆因为突如其来的问题而有些惊慌。而且这问题也确实太莫名其妙。在一间人不算多的酒吧里，一个坐在地上，一个蹲着，这样算不上体面的两个人。周围可以利用的除了门框就是地板，不远处还有可能是初次见面的陌生人，实在算不上是什么有情调的场景。如果要说的话，大概是比较独特吧。如果要将他们此刻的行为称作谈情说爱，实在有些强人所难。

井烟的眼睛上蒙着一层雾，就算他有表情反应也依然不能确定他此刻是清醒的。也正是他看起来不像清醒的样子，所以这个角落，这个情景，都像是一个梦。

窗外夕阳西斜，金色的阳光穿过酒吧外侧的玻璃进入到这个不太光明的角落，却比任何时候都更加刺眼，像是含金量颇多的沙子温柔的灌进眼睛里。人影走过，玻璃上的阳光便也随之波动，那道金色的线和远处的建筑顶端技巧性的重合，他们仿佛正坐在一艘驶向远方的船里。风平浪静，温暖平和，除了清晨，没有比黄昏更令人悲伤的时刻了。此时这个黄昏，竟然比真正的梦还像梦。

“会kiss吗？”他浅笑了下，眼睛却没有本能性的跟着眨动，那层雾气便突然浓得像要滴下来。不过并没有。他换了种说法，似乎用另一种语言会更容易说出口。

卫今帆在思考中慢慢将笑容扩大，“当然会了。”说话的时候视线渐渐移向别处，没有看着井烟。他笑起来有种健康的朝气，却又不显得过于无趣，不会像一个普通的运动型大男孩那样寡淡灰色。说他像是色彩明艳的画像，不如说他更像画家本身。

“你会吗？”井烟上身向后倾斜，眼里露出揶揄的神色，“你表演一下？”

卫今帆舔了舔嘴唇，有些惊慌，“表演？这怎么表演？”

井烟微撅上唇靠近卫今帆，离他的嘴唇很近时又拉开距离。井烟的整体举止和眼神都直白得昭然若揭，但动作和方式却似乎不含一丝下流意味，纯洁得过分。这让卫今帆想到一条牛奶瀑布，乳白色的牛奶瀑布从高空滑落，质地粘稠，所以流动较为缓慢。包含着肉体和脂肪的巨大欲望，像梦一样席卷而来。

他的记忆又开始断层，仿佛除了此刻，以前的事都被扔进焚烧炉里烧成灰烬。他没见过牛奶瀑布，但仿佛很熟悉。那片瀑布拥抱着他，像最初孕育他的故乡。

井烟也许不清醒，所以眼神才总是那样似是而非。但人的想象力强于一切能力，有些东西容不得似是而非。

卫今帆扯扯嘴角，牵出一个不自然的笑。“这个，没办法表演吧。”他应该是故意想使这个笑看起来不自然，或者说他没有掩饰自己的不自然。他想让井烟知道他此时的处境，也许井烟知道了，就会停止对他的戏弄。“这就不能表演，不能用‘表演’去形容这种事。”

“演示？”井烟在说话的时候随着声带和口腔的震动微微晃动脑袋和身体，像小孩子一样软磨硬泡着商量，实在令人难以拒绝。“那就用‘演示’的。”无聊的文字游戏依然无聊，却使他的态度看起来十分诚恳和讨好。

卫今帆差点就要点头说好了。好什么好，这根本就不是那么简单的事。亲一下，好像多容易似的。

他低下头——井烟软骨头一样靠在墙上，直不起身，所以他要低下头——井烟半仰着脸，两个人的脸颊相碰。井烟的脸柔软光滑，因为出汗有一些凉，不过脸上的汗基本上已经干了。脖子上可能还有些潮湿，反射出颜色温暖的光。卫今帆吻住他的嘴，动作轻柔的吸`吮他的下唇。井烟张开嘴，卫今帆便将舌头伸进他的嘴里。大概就是这么一回事。

分开之后，井烟小幅度且动作极其缓慢的咂了咂嘴，舔了舔嘴唇。朝卫今帆摊开一只手，卫今帆闭着嘴摇摇头。

“吐出来吧。”

卫今帆便将一个小小的话梅核吐在井烟的手心里。

井烟看了看周围，都没有找到垃圾桶。卫今帆向他伸出手，“给我吧，我来扔。”

井烟就将握成拳的手放在他的手上。他的手松开，卫今帆的手又握起来。完成了话梅核的交接。等卫今帆起身去扔之后，井烟才慢悠悠的说：“哦，忘记了，房间里就有垃圾桶。”

他回头看了眼处在黑暗中的房间深处，像一个巨大的黑窟窿。他转过头，看到卫今帆的背影，他在找垃圾桶。他很快就找到，或者说，他熟悉纸牌屋大厅里的垃圾桶放在哪里，不用找就知道。

夕阳消失得很快，窗外的天已经一边是深沉的灰蓝色，像有很多故事要讲。卫今帆将握有话梅核的那只手轻轻一抬，然后转过身向井烟走来。他穿着件短款外套，很像即将就要踏上旅途的冒险者。井烟觉得他还挺会接吻的。

那个时刻，井烟突然想说话，他觉得有很多话可以说。但是也许是话太多了，他不知道该说哪一句。那些话稍纵即逝，仿佛这一刻不说就被永远丢弃入垃圾桶里，再没有出现在脑海里的机会。他等待的并不是可以说那些话的机会，而是他以后可能再也想不起来自己曾经有过想要说出那些话的念头。这是件令人很悲伤的事，比前者还要悲伤，也许用“难过”去形容会更恰当。

“悲伤”多多少少带点身不由己，是时代的限定，外界环境造成的悲剧。但“难过”就是自己的事了，完完全全是自己一个人孤独的伤心往事。只能自己一个人在深夜里偶尔想起来，千万不能暴露在阳光下，会在顷刻之间被烧成灰。也许是不想在看清的那一刻，发现那竟全都是自己的错。因为自己的无能，因为自己的无能为力，所以只能难过。默默的，静悄悄的，不让任何人发现，也不表现出明显的情绪变化，自己跟自己怄气一般，说一句，好像有点难过。

于是，他向卫今帆招招手，“你过来，我有话跟你说。”

卫今帆离他还有短暂的几步路，最后几步便加快步伐走到他身边，蹲下`身。井烟拽了拽他的袖子，他便伸展开腿坐在地上。“说什么？”

要说的话还是很多，拥挤在唯一的狭窄出口，结果一句完整的话也出不来。他低着头，凝视着光滑的地板。他的视线毫无目的的游移，直到他想伸手去抚平的时候才意识到他正盯着的是卫今帆裤子上的皱褶。他的手还没有完全到达属于卫今帆的领地，所以他及时收了回来。

他不说话，卫今帆也耐心的等着他开口。他自己都很佩服卫今帆良好的耐心，他不同，他已经开始厌烦自己。要是可以离开自己的话，他早就离开了，可是正由于是自我和本体不能分离，他才被困在令人烦恼的人世里。

“嗯，你确实会kiss。”他自己也不能决定到底该说哪句话，便挑选了句最普通的。那句话非常不显眼，正好在嘴边，无关紧要，不需要负担太多责任，是相对于其他最客观现实的一句话，便脱口而出。

卫今帆的表情很古怪，嘴唇紧抿，微皱着眉，像是在思索，又像是在笑。眼睛里明明灭灭，像窗外残存的夕阳。

井烟想说的话还有很多，他努力的组织措辞，颤抖着嘴唇慢慢张开嘴，然后卫今帆就吻了上来。


	28. Chapter 28

第二十八章

容司在下班之前跟项阳说：“项阳，我明天不来了。”

“啊？”项阳下意识抓住容司的手腕，“不来了？”

“嗯。”容司点头，“不想继续做下去了，也是时候了。”

“还真的说走就走啊？”项阳一脸担忧的看着他，拉着他坐了下来。

容司顺着他坐在沙发上，微笑着说：“早该走了。”

项阳把抓住他手腕的手向上移，改为握住他的手。他捏了捏容司的手，皱着眉吸气又呼气，像在酝酿要说的话。但是反复几次，却只是满面愁容的看着他，什么也没说。

容司将自己的手抽出来，覆在项阳的手背上，拍了拍。然后站起身，“我走了。”他脸上一直带着淡淡的笑意，不是平常被逼上台面的礼貌而苦涩的笑，他看起来好像真的很开心。项阳能感觉到。

他记不清容司以前有没有特别开心的时刻，但是这一刻他觉得很特别。容司的脸特别漂亮，以前也漂亮，但这一刻——确切的说，是从容司对他说“项阳，我明天不来了”开始，一直到现在，容司站起身，他也跟着站起来。容司用五根手指的前半段松松扣着他的手指，看着他微笑——这段时间，特别漂亮。

那笑就像春天的夜风，在深沉的夜里吹在街道上，没有声音，也没有方向。他漂亮得似乎整个世界都突然断电，灯光啪嗒啪嗒的一盏盏暗下去，直到这个世界全部陷入黑色。然后突然有人在笑，那笑声非常清脆，听起来笑的人也真的很开心。

容司就要这么走了，项阳从来没想过，这件事会发生。其实想想，这件事很有可能会发生，可能性非常大。但是在项阳的认知里，似乎根本没有这种念头存在的空间。对他而言，这就是无稽之谈。

也许每个人都是孩子，他知道这件事会发生，但是并不希望它发生。多给他一些时间，他总能接受。

项阳跟着起身，伸长手臂拉着容司的手，“你什么时候回来？”

“再回来？”容司反问他，咧开嘴笑了。

项阳走近几步，垂下手臂，将两只手面对面交叠在一起握住容司的手，“为什么，为什么你要走呢？”

容司本来转身要走了，看他这样又转过来，伸出手抱了他一下。他在项阳背上安慰性的摩挲了下，轻声说：“总要走的。再待下去没意思，走了好。”

他将项阳与自己分开，柔声问：“安策最近找你了吗？”

项阳摇摇头，“没有，很久没来了。”

“也没打电话？”

“没有，他哪里会给我打电话。”

“他们的话不要信，对这些人不要抱有期待。”

“嗯。”

“谈哲和戴晩这两个人的事你多关心一点。最近他们俩闹得好像有点不开心，你稍微问一下。”

“我知道。”

“其他也没什么事，酒吧里生意也好了很多。你可以再看看有没有其他品种的酒。”

“好。”

“有事可以打电话，又不是以后不见面了。”

项阳点点头。

“那我走了。”

“不早了，回去早点休息。”

容司对他挥挥手。

“注意安全。”

容司笑着对他点头。

他们互道再见，就还像以前任何普通的一天一样。

项阳又坐回到原来的位置上，环视了圈纸牌屋室内。然后起身，依次将高脚凳摆放整齐。拿上手机、钥匙和钱包，走到门口，关灯，关电，关门。

他走在街上，冷风一吹，觉得特别冷，赶忙加快了脚步。

>>> 

卫今帆连续几天没来，井烟抽出时间问了项阳，“小卫去哪里了？怎么没来？”

“他请假了。”

“请了几天？”

“一个星期。”

“这么长时间。”

“嗯，说家里有事。”

“有没有说什么事？”

项阳看了他一眼，“别人家里的事我不好问。你要是想知道的话就自己问他吧。”

井烟怕晚了打扰卫今帆休息，在九点多的时候给他打了电话。

电话正常接通，“阿烟？”

“你家里出事了？”

那边短暂的沉默了一下，“算是吧。”井烟有点惊讶，他还以为卫今帆永远都是风风火火，不带一点犹豫的。他感到有点失落，又有点新鲜。他需要时间去消化。如果能消化好，也许他们能够成为好朋友。

“出什么事了？”

“你不用担心，等过几天我就会回去上班了。”

“你现在在哪里？要我过去帮忙吗？”

“没什么，都快结束了。”卫今帆又说，“那你来吧。”

“你在哪里？”

“没变，你直接去我家里找我就行。”

“今天？”

“今天都晚了，明天吧。”

“那我什么时候去？”

“下午吧，上午我有点事。”

“好。小卫？”

“嗯？”

“下雪了，好冷啊。”

“是啊。明天好像又放晴了。”

“放晴？怪天气。”

小卫笑了两声，语气轻松了一些，“快到春天了。”

井烟翻了翻旁边放着的日历，“立春都过了。”

“注意保暖，别感冒了。”

“你也是。”

>>> 

井烟到了卫今帆的家门口，但是敲门没人应声。他打电话给卫今帆，卫今帆说他现在正在回来的路上，让他等一下。

井烟走到单元房底楼楼梯口，插着口袋看着外面。等了几分钟，正出神，就听到有人叫他，“嘿！”

没人叫过他嘿，这么叫人就很怪。但是那声音很熟悉，他转了个方向，看到卫今帆拎着个东西向他走来。

等卫今帆走近，井烟问：“你去哪里了？”

“去办点事。”卫今帆走过他，变成走在他前面，“走，上楼。”

“办什么事？”井烟跟在他后面走。

卫今帆拎了拎手里的包裹，“都在这里。”

井烟跟紧了几步，“这什么啊？”

卫今帆用手指敲了敲包裹的表面，发出沉闷而坚硬的响声。他张开嘴，抬头看着井烟时才出声，“我婆婆。”

“啊？”

到了门口，卫今帆用钥匙打开门，“进去吧。”

他把骨灰盒放在桌上，先去了洗手间。他大声问在客厅的井烟，“吃过饭了吗？”

“吃过了。”

“没吃过等会儿一起去吃。”

“你还没吃饭？”

卫今帆从洗手间里出来，手在衣服上随便擦了擦水，“没吃呢。等会儿一起去吃？”

井烟摇摇头，“不了，我吃过了来的。”

“再吃一点吧。”

“不饿，吃不下。”

卫今帆拿出手机，“那我点外卖吧。”

卫今帆没坐下来，在房间里走来走去。一会儿走进自己的卧室里，一会儿又走进他外婆的卧室里。所以井烟也没有坐下来，站在客厅空地的中央。

“小卫。”

卫今帆走到客厅里来，“什么？”

“你在找什么吗？”

卫今帆看看两边，“嗯，找点东西，忘记放哪里了。”

“你找什么呢？你转得我头晕。”

卫今帆从房间里出来，坐在沙发上，“找不到就算了。过来坐。”

井烟过去坐在卫今帆斜对面，“你请假是因为这件事吗？”

卫今帆拿着手机滑来滑去，“嗯。”

“婆婆什么时候走的？”

“前天。”

“那不是还没到七天。”

“这里除了我也没其他人来看她了。就简单点。吃小圆子吗，红豆小圆子。”

“说了不吃了，你别帮我点。”

“点一份吧，当小点心。”

“你点你吃。”

“我也点一份。红豆小圆子。”他看着菜单重复念了一遍。

井烟走到阳台，向楼底下看了看。今天果然放晴了，这鬼天气。放晴当然好，比下雪好。这里下雪积不起来，只是刺骨得冷。

“婆婆的骨灰盒不要放到墓地里去吗？就这么放在家里？”

“墓地可贵了。”

“不是有便宜的？”

“哪里有便宜的？哪里都不便宜。”

“我听说有的。”

“你从哪里听说的？”

“塔里吧，放在塔里是不是便宜一点。好像很多人也把骨灰盒放在塔里。放在塔里是不是好一点？”

“既然比墓地便宜应该就不是好吧。”

“不过放在塔里的人有很多。”

“嗯……”卫今帆盯着手机屏幕动作迟缓的点头。

“你怎么准备？”

“准备什么？”

“婆婆啊。”

“我在想是不是要现在把骨灰盒带给我妈。”

“你说什么？我听不清。”井烟向卫今帆走过来。

“我说，我在想什么时候把婆婆的骨灰盒给我妈。”

“你妈还活着？”

“你这什么话。”

“那婆婆走你妈都不来？”

“她刚生宝宝，不方便过来。”

“离得远吗？”

“要坐飞机。”

井烟重又坐下来。

“阿姨多大了？生二胎？”

卫今帆点完了餐，终于抬起头，“你说我妈啊。她再婚的。”

井烟怔了一下，一时不知道说什么好。

卫今帆倒还挺轻松的，说话的表情也没有一点不自然。

“我以前在这里是为了照顾我婆婆。”

井烟看着他，“你要走吗？”

“留在这里不知道该做什么。”

“你想去哪里？”

卫今帆仰着头靠在沙发上，眼睛看着天花板，“我想去找我哥。顺便去看看我小侄女。”

“你哥在哪里？远吗？”

“他在国外，澳大利亚。”

“你准备什么时候去？”

“不知道。还是先把骨灰盒给我妈再说吧。”

井烟坐到卫今帆身边，“那你还回去吗？回纸牌屋。”

卫今帆将身体完全陷进沙发里。沙发是布质的，也许是因为冷，摸上去有些潮湿。他的身子慢慢向下滑，头歪向一边，长长的叹了口气，“我好累啊。”

他这个样子突然特别像个人。他以前不是作为人存在的，而是一个神奇的生物，没有任何先例可以参考。发生在他身上的事好像都很匪夷所思，但是又非常有趣。有趣很难得。但是他现在变得像个人，原来他也是个普通人。井烟不知道这样算是好还是不好，他有些难过，又有些失望。也许失望是源于难过。难过，却又无能为力。但如果转换为失望，自己就要轻松得多。反正对别人失望就是别人的事了，自己又用不着改变，也不用纠结，只要抛弃就行了。

但是井烟看着卫今帆无神的双眼，还是非常难过。他偏过头，卫今帆的大眼睛还停留在他的脑海里。卫今帆的眼睛很大，很亮，就算双眼无神，也依旧反射出清澈的亮光。他觉得心很痛，好像突然瘪下去一块。他说不清那是什么感受，说心痛只是因为心里不舒服所以才挑了种大众常用的方式，到底是不是心痛他也不知道。他觉得不是，或者说，不完全是。他有点害怕，想要逃走。他看了看这个屋子，云层暂时遮住了太阳，室内暗了下来，显得特别冷。

井烟转过头，卫今帆本来是看着半空的，现在正在看着他。他动了动手指，突然抬起手握住卫今帆的手。卫今帆的手很热，温暖且干燥，也并不粗糙。他低下头看了一眼，那只手的手背上爬着几条青筋，指甲长出手指外的部分很短，但是本身长在手指上的部分就很长，指甲长得很好看。

他把那只手翻过来看，放在沙发上。卫今帆的右手自然张开，手指蜷曲着。井烟从手的根部一直向上摸到指尖，然后又握住他的四根手指。

“手好玩吗？”

井烟顺着声音的来源向上看，直到和卫今帆对视，他一下子松开握着卫今帆的手。

卫今帆的手还是那样放在沙发上，自然的张开，五指蜷曲。像一根根琴弦，依次拨过去似乎会听到美妙的乐曲。

“以前我小的时候，婆婆总是在我洗完澡之后说，今今，吃麦芽糖了。”

“洗完澡之后？牙不是白刷了吗？”

“是啊。”

“你喜欢吃糖吗？”

卫今帆点头，“挺好吃的。一根大概这么长，”他用手指比划着，“上面洒满芝麻，咬起来脆脆的。”

井烟摇头，“不知道，没吃过。”

卫今帆讶异的抬起头，“没吃过？怎么会没吃过麦芽糖呢，很常见吧。”

“没见过，只看过一小块一小块的。”

“觉得好吃吗？”

“粘牙，吃过一两次就不想吃了。”

卫今帆笑了两声，“那种长长的不粘牙，有机会买给你吃。”

“今今？”

卫今帆看向井烟，发现对方正眼含笑意看着自己，便低下头笑了。那个笑同时掺杂着无奈和不好意思的复杂情绪，显得比往常成熟很多，突然有种“他也是个男人”的感觉。他当然是个男人了，但是和性别不同，“男人”往往和荷尔蒙挂钩，听起来好性感。

“你不是要走了吗？”

井烟向后靠在沙发上，卫今帆就顺势把头靠在他肩膀上，“那这几天出去看看有没有。”

“不过这里没有你说的那种麦芽糖。我在这里也待了好久了。”

卫今帆向上看，井烟向下看，两人的视线像温柔的电线一样互相连接。那一瞬间，卫今帆有一句特别想说的话。

“你想换个地方吗？”

井烟摸了摸腿，“不知道去哪里啊。”

“跟我一起吧。就当旅游了。要是觉得没意思，再回来好了。”

“旅游？”井烟似乎觉得这个提议不差，挺感兴趣的样子。

卫今帆的头在他的肩膀上动了动，眼睛看着天花板，像在遥想未来。“就当做结伴去旅行的两个人好了。在一起也好相互照应，两个人总比一个人好。哪天觉得没意思，没必要再在一起了，那就分开好了。只是一个岔路口而已，分开走就好了。”

井烟脸上浮现出向往的神色，但又很不确定，连笑都是不干脆的僵在脸上。“你这么说，我都要心动了。”

“不觉得很有趣吗？旅行在意的不是目的地，而是沿途的风景。”卫今帆左手在空中划过，像在抚摸想象中的群山和夕阳。井烟知道他在说广告词，但丝毫笑不出来，脸部肌肉很僵硬。

井烟花了很大力气才让以往那种熟悉的微笑又在脸上出现。那个过程和感觉他应该很熟悉才对，但是他却仿佛觉得以前做这个动作的人不是自己一样，一切都是身体记忆在支撑这种行为，思想中的反应却显得很古怪。他带着那种出于习惯的笑容摸了摸腿，不知道是不是因为冷。

卫今帆将右手放在井烟的左腿上，轻声说：“阿烟，我觉得我们要是能在一起就好了。”

井烟将自己的头也靠向他，然后便又朝他的相反方向偏过头。

卫今帆的手无声的在井烟的腿上拍了一下，眼睛斜看着他的方向“阿烟？”

“嗯？”

卫今帆将视线又投入到无限的虚空中，“我说，我们以后要是在一起该多好。”

井烟微微点头，“嗯，我也这么觉得。”


	29. Chapter 29

第二十九章

井烟起得很早，天刚有点蒙蒙亮的时候就起了。

莺莺听到他起床悉悉索索的声音，迷迷糊糊的醒过来，揉着眼睛说：“你怎么起这么早？”

井烟停下动作，回头看了他一眼，“没事，你睡吧。”他没开灯，莺莺只知道他回了下头，大概是向他这里看了一会儿。但是他看不清井烟的脸。井烟穿了件羽绒服，外面应该很冷。

“你要出去吗？”莺莺把被子压在下巴下。

“嗯。”井烟又开始动作。因为有动作的悉索声，他答得又很轻，不确定他到底有没有回答。

“你什么时候回来？今天还有时间读书吗？”莺莺说话慢悠悠的，嗓子还没打开，听起来像感冒了。

“不知道，到时候再看吧。”

“那你，回来的时候，要是早的话，记得帮我带早饭。”莺莺说话几个字一顿，嗓子干，说话声音不容易出来，身体和思想都还依然疲惫，更不想说话。他闭了闭眼睛，又有些困了。

“可能早上不会回来。”

“那就……午饭吧。”莺莺从来没起过这么早，只是醒了一会儿都让人感到特别疲倦。

他觉得自己似乎立刻就进入了梦乡，因为周围开始漂浮着许多蓝色的气泡，并且有声音从那些大小不一的气泡里传出来。他仔细听了一会儿，能听出来是钢琴的声音。然后随时间推移又逐渐加入了其他的乐器，但是他已经来不及去辨认那是什么乐器的声音。

悠扬的音乐声随着那些气泡的游动慢慢靠近他，再远离他。他觉得很安心，便不管不顾的投入到梦里。

等到下午，井烟依旧没有回来。莺莺以为他直接去了纸牌屋，就像往常一样。他虽然不满意他这种行为，颇有微词，但是也无可奈何，他不知道自己能做什么。他似乎只能单方面的等，等井烟回来，在日落之前。

晚上到了纸牌屋，莺莺等到九点钟，井烟都没来。他问项阳井烟去哪里了，项阳说不知道。不在的人不止井烟一个，还有卫今帆。但是卫今帆是辞职了，不知道井烟是什么原因。

莺莺心里扑通扑通的跳。

他不知道为什么突然这样紧张，他很久没有过这种感觉了。上次有这种感觉似乎还是他高中考试的时候。高一要考九门，可是他什么都没有复习，睡前还在想着怎么办，然后最终喝了杯加了蜂蜜的牛奶睡了下去。第二天早上起来他以为自己还在梦里。直到跨进学校大门的时候还在思考想象中的场景。但等到进入考场，坐下来，老师发考卷，考试铃声响起，他就不挣扎了。正好那段时间他爸妈又离了婚，根本没人问他那次月考成绩。

人生中会有很多次月考，等到下一次月考就可以忘记上一场了。他是这么认为的。事实上，算是基本正确。所以他要做的事很简单，他只需要等。

他隐约感觉到井烟不会再回来。但是也会想，会不会正是由于他这么想，井烟反而会在某一个令人意想不到的时间和场合突然出现在他的面前，手里还会提着给他带的巧克力蛋糕和草莓奶昔。他在预想中为自己少要求一点，现实就会玩闹或者安慰似的多给他一些。

然后他说他不喜欢草莓味的，井烟便会笑着道歉，保证下次一定会买到他喜欢的口味。他会说，都说了多少次了，怎么总是不记得我想要什么。然后井烟便不说话了。因为他想不出来井烟会说什么。

他觉得自己说错了句话，便撤销那句话，从头开始设想。他说他不喜欢草莓味的奶昔，井烟就坐在他身边，他吃巧克力蛋糕，井烟喝草莓奶昔。

他们坐在大厦顶层的边缘，一起看着太阳缓缓落下去。傍晚的风较为凉一些，但依然温暖。然后画面渐渐缩小，开始播放片尾曲。片尾曲是一首和温暖的夕阳很配的歌曲，慢悠悠的。

他的腿悬挂在大厦边缘，前后摇晃，和歌曲不在一个拍子上，大概会产生一种不协调的舒适感。他不时的拿起勺子挖一块蛋糕送进嘴里，井烟喝了一小杯草莓奶昔累了就会放下。他认为这会是个很好的结局。

他喜欢看的那些电视剧都是这么演的。和很多男孩子不同，他喜欢看电视剧。但是他很怕看完一整部。到了快要结尾的时候，他就会很难过。等到长大之后，除了小时候单纯的难过，还掺杂着一些他说不清楚的情绪。他还没学会怎样界定那些情绪，他只是觉得很不舒服，觉得无能为力。他不想面对，久而久之就成了恐惧。

然后井烟就真的没有再出现。直到过了三个月，项阳告诉他井烟寄了张明信片给他，他才知道井烟是真的走了。

明信片上空白不大，所以写的字并不多。

项阳：走了（应该是说他自己走了）对不起，没跟你提前说。我一切都好。今今祝你春节快乐，祝纸牌屋里的所有人！（应该是写了前半句之后想起来再加的）帮莺莺把书读完，读到89页了！

落款是井烟，日期是一个月前。一个月前是春节，现在收到这张明信片仿佛像个古董，太遥远。正面是一片粉色的沙滩和蔚蓝的大海。

莺莺问项阳，今今是谁。项阳说他也不知道，可能是写错了吧，本来大概想写“今天”。

《老人与海》最后一部分是莺莺自己看完的。

他坐在窗台前面的书桌上，狭长的窗户外是蔚蓝的天空和远处连绵起伏的群山。他读完了书，没有想象中那么开心，也没有想象中那么困难。

他放下书，看着窗外已经被镶上一圈金边的浮云，心中再次涌起那种说不清的情绪。也许是他不再挣扎，所以他比以往平静得多。他只是觉得难过，像内部螺丝松了的木偶，再怎么使力也都提不起来。

他想起自己以前上学的时候总是很讨厌读书，学校要求看的书他一本都没看，所以他也不知道原来《老人与海》也不是很长。他觉得这本书写得确实很好，但是结局令他很难过。也许正是因为那样的结局才真正成就了它。

天气渐暖，他趴在书桌上，仿佛置身于温暖干燥的沙滩上。他想到井烟，不知道他过得怎么样，他看到的景象和自己有什么不同。

他那里也会有小猫一样的狮子和金色的沙滩吗。

>>> 

莺莺倒是很惊讶项阳没怎么在他面前抱怨过井烟。

“你不怪他吗？”

项阳看起来比想象中要不在乎，“那还能怎么办？我不能去找他再把他绑回来吧。再说我也找不到他，谁知道他到哪里去了。”他坐下来，两手扶着膝盖，突然像想起来什么似的抬起头，“对了，他给你打过电话吗？”

莺莺摇摇头，“没有。”

“其他联系方式呢？微信，QQ，微博？你知道他的微博吗？”

莺莺还是摇头，“不知道。”

他突然想到什么事，想问个问题，却又不敢问。项阳并不可怕，他怕的并不是项阳。或者说他也有些怕，但是并不是主要原因。也许他大一点会好一些，或者换另外一个处于他这个年纪的男孩子就不会有他这种困扰。哪有什么原因，就是害怕。无论什么问题，无论问谁，都会或多或少使他产生恐惧。但有时候他却又冒冒失失的什么事都敢做，所以其他人又不信他真的那么怯懦。他紧贴着墙，仿佛那是他最亲密的朋友。

他终于鼓起勇气，好奇心战胜害怕。他确认自己一定想要将这个问题问出口。没有人帮他，他头上也并没有一根天线，连接着一台电视机，拍拍电视机可以显示他脑子里的想法，这样别人就都会看到，就都会知道。他也就不用攥着小拳头和自己斗争。可是他的时间似乎和别人的不一样，他有时候集中于想一件事，等再打开通道时，周围就过了很久，仿佛在他没有意识到的时候带他穿越了未来。

他的拳头很珍贵。十九岁的拳头很珍贵，不好好利用或珍惜就会消失。十九岁不会再来，十九岁的拳头也不会。他对十九岁还很陌生，仿佛自己才十六岁，而很快就要二十岁。虽然有时候他希望自己可以长到二十岁，但是当他真正快要二十岁时，他却感到手足无措，仿佛世界末日。二十岁是一件多令人伤心的事。

他抬着下巴，眼睛像是不到年纪就不能完全睁开，像困倦时候的状态，眼角比上眼睑高，眼珠集中在上半部分，看起来十分好骗。他的嘴唇动了动，“你知道他的微博吗？”

项阳说：“我都不知道他有没有。”

莺莺低下头，“我也不知道。”

他怕关于井烟的事项阳知道的会比他多，他小心翼翼的试探，怕被项阳发现换来一顿“不知好歹”的训话。大概是“你不多关心关心纸牌屋，竟然在这种时候花时间去在意我是不是知道井烟的微博，原因仅仅是你怕井烟告诉我而不告诉你？你怎么这么不知好歹！”吧。

现在他知道了项阳也跟他一样，可能还不如他了解井烟。在不知不觉中获得了高人一等的感觉，于是可以和他做朋友。

项阳撑着膝盖，低着头。莺莺侧过头偷看他的表情，轻轻地问：“那怎么办？”声音很小，开口也很犹豫，像是害怕自己的举动会使他生气。

项阳叹了口气，“能怎么办。容司走了，井烟也走了。”他拍了拍莺莺的腿，“你不会也要走吧？”

莺莺像突然被点到名似的抬起头，还没有反应过来，用那种很好骗的表情看着项阳，连声说：“不走，我不走。”


	30. Chapter 30

第三十章

容司接到项阳的电话，让他回去。

“我才走了多久？你就让我回去？”

项阳听起来似乎很为难，“哎，出事了，你快回来吧。”

“什么事？你不是骗我吧。我真的不再做了。”

“谁骗你了！”项阳不得已，小声说，“戴晚死了。”

“你说戴晚怎么了？”容司觉得自己可能听错了。

项阳又重复了一遍，这次比刚才清楚很多，“死了！”

容司急急忙忙赶到纸牌屋，但是纸牌屋根本没开门。他下车在纸牌屋旁看了又看，里面好像真的没有人。他打电话给项阳，说他到了。

“你到了？”项阳那边传来脚步声，“你到哪儿了？我怎么没看到你。”

“我在门口。你们在哪儿呢？门都没开，我怎么进去？“

项阳愣了一会儿，很快反应过来，“不是纸牌屋，是我家。快来吧。”

“死在你家？”

“你来吧，你来了就能看到了。”

挂了电话后，容司匆匆赶去项阳的家。刚到楼下就看到一群人围在那里，还有警车。今天太阳特别好，是个实实在在的晴天。阳光在楼房后面打下一片阴影，楼房被一道斜线切割分成两半，一部分在阳光下，一部分在阴影里。他眯着眼走向那片阴影所在的地方。

容司走进的时候被警察拦住，然后项阳正好看到他，对警察说是他朋友，警察便让他过去了。

容司偏过头指了指地上的戴晚，对项阳说：“这是怎么回事？”他靠近的时候匆匆看了一眼，感到很陌生，便移开视线不想再看。

项阳指指楼上，“跳楼。”

“怎么突然跳楼了？”

“不知道，我当时只听到他们房间里声音很大，在吵架吧。也不是第一次，我就没管。然后突然有一声特别大的声音，好像什么东西掉下去了。我怕他们冲动把床板拆了扔下去，这么重的东西不会砸到人吗。我就到他们房间里看。谁知道是戴晚自己跳下去了。”

“没装防盗窗？”

“装了。坏了，就忘了修了。”

“就只有他们房间里的窗户坏了？”

“就这么巧。谁能想到啊。”

容司抬起头向楼上看，“是啊，谁能想到。”

警察问了他们一些情况，跟他们说尸体处理还是要联系亲属比较好。不过他们根本不知道戴晚的家庭情况，没见过他回家，也没听他提起过。也没人知道他的手机密码，打不开手机。容司建议直接找个人破解解锁密码好了，反正人也不在了。项阳也这么认为。

警察确认是自杀之后就走了。

项阳联系了殡仪馆，等殡仪馆的车来接戴晚。这么说挺奇怪，像他还能自己上车一样。

容司问他要不要自己陪他去，他说不用。等车来了，容司还是开着车跟他一起去了。回来有车也方便。

从殡仪馆要回去的时候，项阳站在门口向里看，好像能看到戴晚一样。

“他摔得跟个破瓢似的。”项阳皱着脸说。

容司本来准备要走了，听他这话又回过头，“我没仔细看。”

“多可惜啊。他那张脸，都摔坏了。”

“你还想着他的脸呢！人都死了！”容司丢下他往外走。

回到项阳家之后，容司才看到莺莺和谈哲。他们正窝在客厅的沙发里，两个人离得不近，也不算远。容司先看到了莺莺，也许是因为他穿的衣服比较鲜艳。容司以为谈哲会和莺莺靠的很近，起码一眼就能看到。所以当他第一眼看到莺莺却没看到谈哲时，还以为他不在。

莺莺看到有人进来的时候身体突然动了一下，像要站起来，但是他又坐了回去。容司是第一个进来的，当然他第一个看到的也是容司。他的眼神可怜又无辜，一直盯着容司，随着容司走动的位置变化而改变。

容司突然被他这种欲言又止的表情和肢体语言搅得非常焦躁，他走到莺莺面前，拎了下裤子坐在他旁边，“怎么了？有什么话要说？”

“戴……他……”莺莺只含糊的发出一个单音节，而且因为发音模糊，不知道他说的到底是“他”还是“戴”。

谈哲的呼吸声突然快速的从轻变重，其他三个人都看向他。他双眼直视前方，但视线没有焦距，没有看着任何人，“戴晚呢？”

项阳两只手插在裤子口袋里，“送去殡仪馆了。”

谈哲跟着小声重复，“送去殡仪馆……”然后声音大了点，“确认死了吗？”

项阳用一只脚拨弄了下沙发角，“嗯，都破瓢了。”

容司对他老是采用“破瓢”这种说法不太满意，像是使用黑白默剧形式表现的喜剧，但还是随他去了。

“到底怎么回事？”项阳问。

“他打开窗，站在窗边，威胁我说要跳下去。”谈哲说得很快，声音颤抖，“然后他突然就跳下去了，我都没反应过来。他怎么能这样？我还以为他只是胡闹。”

项阳张开嘴想说话，容司先开了口，他就摸了下后脑勺，闭上了嘴。

容司说：“他为什么要跳楼，你们当时在说什么？”

谈哲无措的将眼睛向两边转了转，“哦，当时他突然抱住我说我要离开他，然后就开始闹，我也不知道为什么。”

“真的吗？他之前好像也有过几次反常吧。”他们那时候只以为是戴晩情绪不好，可能确实有原因，只是没人注意。

谈哲心虚的缩成一团，像要哭出来，“我只是偶尔跟客人联系一下罢了，不知道他在介意什么。说什么我要离开他抛弃他，太严重了吧，纸牌屋里还有很多人。”

项阳和容司对视了一眼，无声的叹了一口气。纸牌屋里死的死，走的走，都快没人了。

“他就那么跳下去了？都没有再犹豫一下？不应该吧，这种时候不应该进行很长一段拉锯战吗。”

谈哲想了想，说：“他就说了句‘你要是不和他断了我就跳下去’，然后我再一睁眼他人就没了。就听到一声很大的响声，我都没敢到窗边看。”

容司敲着膝盖说：“这么说，你连他最后一面都没见到啊。”

“见到了，活的。”

“哎？你们说有没有可能是意外？他那句话很突兀，临死前说这句话不是很奇怪吗，都没有衔接的。”

项阳重复道：“意外？”

“嗯。”容司点点头，问谈哲，“他当时已经站在窗边了吗？”

“嗯，脚踩在窗沿上了。”

“那就对了。”

项阳皱眉，“对什么对啊。”似乎对他们这种无稽之谈感到很不满意。

发现其他三人不知不觉看向自己，莺莺把头埋进双膝之间，抱住双腿，发出闷闷的声音，“不知道不知道。”

项阳挥挥手，说：“人都死了，还管是自杀还是意外哪。”他顿了下，“要是意外，不是太惨了么。”

莺莺把头从怀里抬起来，下巴放在膝盖上，“我们还能再看戴晩一面吗？”

戴晩现在在殡仪馆，在冰冷的柜子里，在密闭的空间里，什么都感觉不到。不知道是庆幸还是可惜。

容司和项阳对视了一眼，说：“先等他亲属来吧。”

>>> 

他们找了人破解了戴晩手机的密码，可是很可惜里面根本没有看起来像亲属的联系方式。他们想，可能戴晩把亲属备注成名字了。按照戴晩的个性，他确实做得出来这种事。他们就一个个打过去。

打不通的不算，接了的人听声音大多是年轻人，问了也都说和戴晩只是朋友关系。他们没敢说戴晩发生了什么事，只是说捡到一个丢了的手机找不到失主。可真能够编的。

他们本来以为戴晩手机里会有很多人的联系方式，一看果然很多。一个个打过去都花了好长时间，累死了。

四个人躺在沙发上，项阳转着手机，说：“死了还折磨人。”

容司想踢他一脚，但是也累得不得了，动都不想动。

项阳叹气，“找不到该怎么办？还要用微信一个个找吗？杀了我算了。”

容司仰躺在沙发上，“登报纸吧。”

“啊？”

“寻人启事。能怎么办？”

“你有他的照片吗？”

“找一张自拍呗，他手机里总有吧。”

“不是有证件照吗，用证件照吧。”

“也行。”

项阳联系了报社，花了点钱，登了寻人启事。花钱不是大事，钱总要花的。戴晩有没有存款他们不知道，但是现金有一点，他们没动。甚至连戴晩的东西都没有动过。自他死后，谈哲就没再进过那个房间。直到现在，那个房间的门都是关着的。

谈哲晚上依然住在项阳家里，不过睡觉的地方换成了客厅。本来项阳让他去和莺莺睡，井烟走了，莺莺一个人，正好两个人做个伴。但是莺莺不愿意，他说他不想和谈哲睡一张床。项阳说怕他晚上没人陪害怕，让谈哲陪他。但是莺莺还是不愿意。

寻人启事登了一个星期都没消息，项阳觉得这么等着也不是办法，就自作主张把戴晩焚化了。他们最后一次去看戴晩的时候，戴晩的样貌还算完好，好歹也是花了钱的。虽然只看一眼就要烧了。那个时候谈哲站在远处，他去殡仪馆还是项阳和容司拉着他去的。

回去的时候，四个人在车上不发一言。莺莺抱着骨灰盒坐在副驾驶上，项阳让他系好安全带，别不小心洒出来。莺莺告诉他不会洒，骨头还是挺大块的。项阳还是嘱咐让他抱好了。

容司暂时没有回自己租的房子，也和他们一起去了项阳家。他上次把自己的吉他拿到项阳这里来，准备偶尔过来练练。

这次他正趁没事就把吉他拿出来弹了一首。他弹得不知道是什么曲子，还挺好听的。

项阳说：“你弹得什么？挺好听的。”

容司一扬下巴，“好听吧，我自己写的。”

项阳睁大眼睛，显得很惊讶，“你还会自己写歌？”不过再一想也就不奇怪了，容司会那么多乐器，还做过老师，写一两首歌不算难事。

容司挑了挑眉，“再给你弹一首。”

项阳觉得现在的容司和他走之前的样子有些不同，活泼了很多，话多了不少，会顶嘴，也会开一些无聊的玩笑。似乎是变得幼稚了，没有以前成熟，但是项阳觉得这是好事。他很乐意看到容司跟他顶嘴，说的玩笑不好笑也没有关系。

他一拍脑袋，“哎呀，不好了。”

“怎么了？”容司按住琴弦。莺莺也带着无精打采的眼神抬起头看他。

“忘了请人给戴晩吹吹打打了，我说好像少了点什么呢。”

容司轻笑，“这好办，我直接给他现场来一首不就得了吗。他喜欢什么歌？”

项阳摇摇头，“不知道。”他看向莺莺和谈哲，两个人都回避了他的视线。

容司说：“那我就随便弹了。”

项阳颔首，“弹吧。”

容司弹了首慢歌，项阳同样没听过。

“这什么歌？”他觉得现在在弹戴晩的丧乐，中途打扰不太好，但是他不知道容司要弹多久，终于忍不住问了。

这下换成容司惊讶了，“这你也没听过？”

“也是你写的？”

“当然不是。”

骨灰盒暂时放在戴晩和谈哲原来的房间里，但是放在桌上太显眼。他们找了几个地方，最后决定放在床头柜里，大小也合适。

谈哲向项阳提出要走的要求的时候他并不惊讶，他本以为谈哲要不然就在事情发生之后立刻离开，要不然就继续留下来等待这件事冷却。他等到现在才提出要走，也算是不容易了。

谈哲坐在对面低着头跟他坦白的时候手机响了，他接起来小声说了几句。但是没用，纸牌屋里很安静，播放的音乐也比较和缓，就算他放低声音，但对面的项阳还是听得很清楚。

他一边说话一边向外看，项阳也跟着向外看了一眼，正好看到一个戴墨镜穿紧身裙的女人站在一辆车门敞开的车外。他们俩同时收回视线。

谈哲挂了电话之后，项阳轻敲着桌子跟他说：“你要有点良心。”

谈哲局促的低下头，然后匆匆忙忙的起身走了。

项阳跟剩下的人抱怨纸牌屋里没人做生意了，干脆请个驻唱歌手彻底洗白得了。

容司问：“你有钱请吗？”

项阳伸着懒腰转过头，“要不然你先无偿演出好了，把牌子打响了再谈价格。”

容司笑着丢给他一个被随便揉成一团的纸团，正好打在他脑门上。他捂着脑门说疼。容司又让他别乱放屁。


	31. Chapter 31

第三十一章

等到沈慕风被左誉和沈慕雨一起合伙骗出来之后，他才知道原来沈慕雨的男朋友就是左誉。

他还没来得及惊讶，便看到了左誉旁边左顾右盼的甘遇。

他不知道甘遇是怎么被拉过来的，或者是自己主动要求加入的。一想到有可能是后者他就全身没劲，他不喜欢对方太主动。

左誉拉着甘遇站起来，把他往沈慕风面前推了推。他提醒甘遇道：“说话啊。”

甘遇朝他的方向走了几步，拿出放在外套口袋里的手，向他伸出，“你好，又见面了。”

沈慕风看了看甘遇向他伸出的手，细瘦白嫩。他很好奇怎么随便遇上的人的手都这么好看，就好像全世界的人的手都这么好看。手要长得美观其实很不容易，但是他就这么随便的遇到，还不止一个。不知道该不该称为幸运。他没有伸出手回应。

甘遇的手渐渐握成拳，摸了摸自己的手心，然后收回来，又缩进了他的那件敞开的外套口袋里。他向后退了两步，站在左誉身边。

左誉又推了甘遇一下，“态度好点嘛。”对沈慕风说的。

沈慕风看向左誉。

左誉无奈的移开视线，逃避和他一直对视，“人都帮你叫来了……”看他无动于衷，便拍着甘遇的肩膀，愤恨道，“人家小孩儿本来都不愿意来，说不知道你是什么样的人。我磨了多久，说了多少好话，还有小雨。”沈慕雨跟着点头。“我们为你做这么多，还不就是希望你开心，有个新开始吗。”

甘遇被左誉拍得左右晃动。他依然左顾右盼，眼睛转动着仿佛还没决定好要选哪里作为视线的最终着陆点。

他那样子一点也不像温绾。

沈慕风上前两步，伸出手将他的外套两侧拉紧了些，漫不经心的说：“我可是同性恋。”

甘遇向两边看了看，摸了下耳朵，小声说：“我也是。”

沈慕风回家的时候已经是晚上，他坐在公交车上，看到窗外有一条载满了纸灯的溪流在向他的方向缓缓流过来。他叉开腿坐着，两只手分别搭在两条腿上，像是等待拥抱那条河。但当公交车靠近那条河流时他才发现，那不是一条载满纸灯的小河，那只是立交桥下公路上的路灯。

那些路灯很高，一根路灯上有两盏灯，一高一矮，散发着昏黄的光。供机动车行驶的道路的那侧路灯较高，另一侧较矮。路灯的形态像是一颗被过分修整的树，也像一个孤独驻守的人。路灯之间彼此都不说话，没有一丝抱怨，但正是由于这种平静的沉默，集合发出的灯光才更加令人着迷。它的沉默像是在传达某一信息，像是总在等待某一个人，或者某一群人。

他决定下次要主动提出和甘遇出来，约会。对，约会。

他打开窗户，想透一透气。扑面而来的却是一股带着温度和花香的风，他看着路边的常青树，发了好久的呆。然后明白，春天终于来了。

他下车之后走在路上，风里像是掺杂了兴奋剂，他越走越快，到了公寓楼下的时候几乎是在奔跑。他没坐电梯，一步两三节楼梯跑上四楼，觉得有些累了，才在四楼进了电梯。他觉得似乎有什么事等待他去开始，去完成。

他回到家，躺在床上。他相信自己今天会睡得很好，他会做个好梦。

他确实做了个好梦。

梦里是甘遇在光芒的尽头和他遥遥相望，他依然穿着那件他在现实生活里没穿过的白衬衫。而这次在沈慕风的梦里，那首歌又唱了起来，但是他不再觉得痛苦，相反，他感觉很幸福。就好像他终于走进那首歌里，从内部世界感受被拥有的快乐。

他不再犹豫，迈步向前走。他脚步轻盈，像踩在云上。他站在甘遇的面前，有些手足无措。他不知道他要干什么，他不知道他自己能做什么。甘遇周身就像是有层透明而柔软的壳，叫人无法靠近。

在沈慕风终于下定决心想要伸出手的时候，甘遇却先他一步抬起了手。他抬起双手放在耳后，他闭起眼睛低了下头，头发微微抖了抖，他就从自己的身体里走了出来。或者说，他将自己的皮完整的揭了下来。

他的内里和他的皮似乎早就是互相分离的两个个体，所以撕扯之间毫不费力。

他将自己的皮拿在手中，沈慕风在梦里毫不惊讶，只是盯着那张脱离了皮囊覆盖的陌生的血肉。甘遇的眼睛很好看，但是失去了皮囊之后似乎只让人觉得恶心，像树干上的虫洞，想用锋利的刀将那个凸起的虫洞连根挖除。脱下了皮囊的那个人，似乎谁都不是，又似乎谁都可以。他的血液还在流动，像一条条寄生在他体内的虫。

沈慕风拿起了皮，穿在了自己身上。

这个梦的开头给他感觉很好，尽管刚才从常理看来，剥皮这一场景会令人有些不适，但这是在梦里。梦里是没有常理可言的。他只是像呼吸一样接受了这件事。除此之外，别无想法。他不知道自己为什么要穿上这张皮，他穿上这张皮之后会得到什么。他已经有了自己的皮，他不需要再穿一张不属于自己的皮。他不喜欢使用他人的东西，如果要是他的，就得完完全全属于他。

但是他穿上了这张皮，他只是觉得这张皮很温暖，穿上这张皮肯定很舒服。就像穿一件令人舒适的衣服那样。

他穿上了那张皮，他什么也看不到了，他将自己完全缩在了皮里。

他低下了头，开始急促的呼吸。他并不是呼吸困难，这是一种征兆，他自己知道。

他醒了过来，满脸是泪。他回想起梦里的场景和感觉，闭上眼睛，温热的眼泪又流入了他的枕头。

他坐了起来，好使自己正常呼吸。他很快平静了下来，他知道自己将要做什么。他很确定自己的想法，从未如此坚定。

他已经很久没有工作，但第二天他便开始找工作，比任何时候都积极。或者说，找那个他失去很多次的人。

>>> 

项阳从存货里选了一瓶酒，在晚上洒在了公寓楼下。有过路的人，不多，还好不多。都绕过了他，以为他喝醉了，不想招惹脑子有毛病的醉鬼。他没有全部洒在地上，他怕有人乱扔烟头，这样会出大事的。

他将剩下来的大半瓶酒放在了戴晩曾经的房间里，就放在床头柜上。这样靠他近，伸手就能拿到。

他以前说想要项阳送他一瓶酒，现在终于有了，不知道他会不会高兴。

莺莺说他生日要到了，让项阳也送他一瓶酒。

“你生日还早得很呢。”

“那你提前送我，到时候我就不要了。”

“等到那时候再说吧。”

莺莺坐在沙发上，抱着抱枕抱怨，“小气。戴晚要你就给。”

项阳无奈，“他都不在了。”

莺莺左右晃了晃脑袋，“不在了才给。”

项阳无言，坐在莺莺身边，看着窗外思考了一会儿。他们坐的位置正对一面最大的窗户，窗外是蓝天白云总之是无聊至极的景色。项阳偏过头，说：“想要吗？”

莺莺也转过头，鼓着腮帮子说：“现在才给，我不想要了。”他下唇略厚，自然放松时有些故意向前撅的样子。他眨了眨眼，因为视线略微向上看，所以眼珠较为靠近上眼睑，眼睛里带着只有年纪小的时候才能拥有的满不在乎。

项阳向他靠近了点，面上带了点成熟的笑意，“不想要了？我还想送一瓶给你呢。”

莺莺晃晃头，重复道：“不想要了。”

项阳坐正身形，双手放在两侧膝盖上想了会儿。

“你要酒有什么用？”

莺莺看着地面思考了下，抬起头的时候蓬松的头发也跟着颤动，“就是想要。”

“喝吗？”

莺莺抬着下巴说：“还没喝过。”他的下巴很白`皙，下巴到脖子的连接处像蚕伸展时的腹部。

“想喝吗？”项阳坐起来，双手握成拳放在大腿上，一副跃跃欲试的样子。

莺莺也被他的情绪感染了，不知不觉也举着两只小拳头悬在胸前，两只眼睛左右游移。他的眼睛完全睁开，闪烁着仿佛是无数廉价的小彩灯陆续亮起来的光芒，和平常似乎只能看到一半世界的半睡半醒的神态完全不一样。

然后他看着项阳，小心翼翼的答道：“好啊。”

项阳本来想让莺莺去拿酒，但是看着他那副兴奋又好奇的样子，突然有些心酸，脸上的笑容都差点支撑不住。所以他用力加深了原本的笑容，吸了一口气，可是还是没有说话，便去卧室拿酒。他以为在这时候应当说些话，但是他实在不知道说什么。他觉得如果说太多，这个场景反而会显得很虚伪。

他拿了在戴晩卧室里的那瓶酒。还有大半瓶，戴晩喝不了。会喝醉的。

他在厨房里又拿了两个玻璃杯，放在他们面前的茶几上。他给莺莺倒了点，让他先尝尝。

莺莺抿了一点，整张脸立马皱成一团。项阳笑得倒在沙发上。这幅场景十分安静，没有多余的声音，莺莺无声的嫌弃，项阳吞咽的笑声，动作却都十分鲜明，犹如一幅精彩的默剧场景。

莺莺放下杯子，吐了吐舌头。他朝项阳摆摆手，两只脚抬起来踩在沙发上，他抱住自己的膝盖，舌头依然一伸一伸。

项阳笑着说：“其实一点也不好喝，对吧？”他的眼角似乎有因为刚刚笑的太厉害而渗出的眼泪。

莺莺用手抹了抹自己的舌尖，拿起那瓶酒凑近眼前看了看，“那为什么戴晩会想要呢？”

项阳侧着头看着他手里的酒，“大概有总比没有好吧。”

“会不会喝惯了就觉得好喝了？”

项阳向他抬了下下巴，“你打电话问问容司。”

“问他干什么？”

“他喝酒比较多。”

莺莺就打了电话问容司。

“喝酒喝多了会觉得好喝吗？”

“谁啊，莺莺？”

“对啊。喝多了会好喝吗？”

“什么喝多了？谁喝多了？”

“酒啊。”

“这什么跟什么啊？”

项阳一边沉默的大笑，一边将酒塞塞好，又将那瓶酒放回到戴晩的卧室里。


	32. Chapter 32

第三十二章

纸牌屋里现在人太少，容司没办法也回来了。但是他们在思考，是不是要把纸牌屋彻底洗白。毕竟如果要做生意的话，三个人已经算不上一家店了。况且容司也说了不再做了。

门口的风铃响了，他们只以为是喝酒的客人而已。但是那个人探头探脑的，有些小心翼翼的说：“我看外面贴了招聘单，请问现在还要人吗？”

那是个年轻的男人，戴一顶棒球帽。项阳不喜欢戴帽子的人，尤其在室内。他想不通天都黑了为什么还要戴帽子。那个人的帽子压得很低。

项阳招手让他过去，问他叫什么。

那个人点了下头，将帽子往上抬了点，说：“我叫沈慕风。”

项阳指指对面的座位，让他坐下来。莺莺向旁边坐了点，让出位置给他。

“想应聘什么？”项阳问他。

沈慕风说：“什么都可以。”

项阳打量着对面的人，“会看门吧？”

沈慕风想，这什么问法，答道：“会。”

“会乐器吗？”

沈慕风点头，“会一点吉他。”

项阳的脸上露出掩饰不住的笑意，“调酒会吗？”

“不会。”倒也老实。

项阳点点头，脸上的笑意不。然后他又身体微微前倾，试探性的问：“你知道我们这个店……是做什么的吗？”

他的音量减小，沈慕风也不由自主降低了声音，“酒吧？”

项阳向后坐正，低着头。对面的沈慕风看不清他的表情，心里有些没底，便开口问：“怎么了吗？”

项阳抬起头，摆摆手，笑着说：“没什么，没什么。”

他把手放在面前的茶几上轻轻敲了敲，发出清脆的响声，“啊，对了。工资你怎么看？”

“工资啊……”沈慕风低下头，不好意思的笑了。

项阳看他不像学生，怎么这么不好意思谈工资。“你是外地人吧？”

“对。”

“租房子住？”

“还没找到房子。”沈慕风嘿嘿笑了两声。

项阳暗道一声，巧了，看来这真是老天给他的机会。“我家里现在正好有个空房间，房租就免了，水电费自己付，工资就少给点。你看行吗？”

沈慕风也很高兴，“行！”

“那就明天来上班吧。”

“好。”沈慕风想鼓掌，但是纸牌屋里太安静，音乐都是较为柔缓的，他只是握住了手，努力忍住了。

“你现在这待一会儿吧，我等会儿带你去我家。对了，你行李呢？”

沈慕风拍了拍背后的包。

项阳挺惊讶的，“这么少？”

“是啊。”

沈慕风笑着和项阳对视，项阳一副认真思考的样子。

沈慕风摩挲了下大腿，“那个，有厕所吗？”

项阳指了指里面，“向前走，顶头。”

沈慕风笑着向他点点头，起身向里走。

“你背着包不累吗？就放在这里吧，没事的。”

沈慕风便又返回放下背包。他拍了拍背包，对项阳说：“谢谢了。”

项阳一挥手，“没事。”

在沈慕风走后，莺莺双手捧着脸，鼓着腮帮子说：“会吉他的人好多哦。”

“瞎说，咱俩不就不会吗。”

莺莺放下一只手，另一侧的一只脚脱了鞋盘在沙发上，他用手掰自己的脚趾头。

项阳拍了下他的手，“能不能别在这里抠脚。”

莺莺停下了手上的动作，“我没抠脚。”

项阳又拍了下他的腿，“脚放下去，臭不臭。”

莺莺的脚滑落下去，“哪里臭了。”

这时音乐正好换了一首，纸牌屋里显得格外安静。容司坐在吧台后看报纸，项阳跟他说过这样看报纸眼睛会坏掉的。这里面灯光太昏暗了，但是如果灯火辉煌的话就不是纸牌屋了。

吧台那里有个客人背对着他喝酒，他只低头看着他面前的桌面，头部没有向侧边偏，好像一点也不介意斜对面有一个在极其严峻的条件下看报纸的人。这种宽容真令人感到舒适。或者别人只是懒得多管闲事。

项阳转过头又拍了莺莺一下，莺莺抱怨的咕哝：“干什么啊……”

“我觉得纸牌屋真的要做成个酒吧了。”

莺莺只是看着项阳，项阳的表情看起来很郑重。他不知道该发表什么意见，他不知道项阳说这话是什么意思。

项阳继续说：“我觉得这样好。”

“哦。”莺莺想让项阳拿开他放在自己腿上的手，他要是想做酒吧就做呗。但是莺莺还是没有扯掉项阳的手。他想到以前他和井烟睡觉的时候，他总是把腿压在井烟的身上。井烟总是之后才告诉他把他压得喘不过气，睡不好，但是他自己一点也不知道。

>>> 

项阳觉得让不知情的人和骨灰盒睡在一个房间里不太好，但是他没有其他空余的房间可以安置戴晚了。他提前锁好了床头柜的柜门，拿走了放在上面的那瓶酒，带了沈慕风进去，只告诉他那个床头柜的门坏了，打不开。

沈慕风站在窗前，打开窗子，看着外面，眼神里没有思考，或者是沉浸在自己的世界里。那扇坏了的防盗窗依然处于坏着的状态。

项阳走到门口，说：“那你就先休息一下吧，我不打扰你了。”

他正要关上门的时候，沈慕风转过头问他：“那个，请问……”

项阳停下了关门的动作，看着他。

沈慕风朝项阳的方向走了两步，“你知道……温绾这个人吗？”

项阳皱着眉想了会儿，然后笑着摇了摇头，“不好意思，没听说过这个人。名字挺有意思的。”

沈慕风也笑了，不过脸上有些难掩的失望。“是啊，挺有意思的。”他跟这儿重复项阳的话，笑得很勉强，但是项阳没有说什么。

项阳出去之后，沈慕风慢慢靠着床沿坐了下来。他已经来到了这个城市，他现在感觉自己和戴晚离得特别近，仿佛下一刻就能擦肩而过。但是这个城市的人那么多，他们就像彼此分离的两滴水，迷失在浑浊的海里。

沈慕风晚上工作，白天去找人。但是他没有温绾的任何消息，连手机号码也换了。他们的共同好友他早在之前意识不清醒的情况下都删光了，他很后悔。可是后悔没有用。

当他下定决心要去找温绾的时候，他斗志高昂，信心满满。仿佛温绾就站在离他不远的地方，他只要爬起来，漫无目的的走上几步，就能到达终点。

但他现在，人找不到，也没有钱。下了高铁他才发现自己裤子口袋里的钱没了，不知道是掉了还是被人偷了。他习惯不用钱包，只把钱随便放在口袋里或者包里，他觉得这样比较方便。他现在很后悔自己的这个习惯，可是后悔也没有用。

他在纸牌屋里一人多用，但是并不累。不知道是来纸牌屋里的人都很沉默，还是纸牌屋本身太沉默才让来这里的人也被同化。和其他酒吧很不同，纸牌屋一点都不嘈杂。噪声产生的源头一般都是本身属于纸牌屋里的人，一般特指，莺莺。他音质比较清脆，音调比较高，就像还没变声一样。他才十九岁，不知道他以后还会不会再次变声，但是估计是不会了。

莺莺最近迷上了画画，他本身并没有学过画画，目前看起来似乎也没有这样的天赋。但是他不知为何很自信，仿佛自己是毕加索在世，沉浸在自己的世界里。

他觉得纸牌屋内的装潢风格也许有些落伍了，所以决定替项阳省下一笔高额的装修费用。

纸牌屋里很久没有出现过如此纯粹的怒吼了，然而那一天沈慕风有幸见识到了。他以为恐怖分子闯入或者发现了炸弹之类的，他慌慌张张的跑到洗手间，只看到项阳背对着他克制的背影。

他来这里快一个月了，但是依然搞不清这店里三个人的关系，看起来似乎是兄弟，但是却都不同姓。

项阳盯着五颜六色的墙壁，压低声音说：“黄莺莺，我要把你的毛全都拔光。”

沈慕风觉得应该是发生了很严重的事情，试图想要拦住项阳，劝他几句。但是项阳并没有理他，似乎正在他自己的世界里熊熊燃烧。他转身自顾自走出了洗手间，沈慕风的手还悬在空中。

他只听到外面莺莺一声大叫，他以为发生了什么意外，所以急急忙忙的跑出去。

门口站着两个他没有见过的人，都是男人，背着沉重的包袱。门边的风铃还在响。他想走过去，抓住风铃最下面那根不断摇晃的绳子，那样它就不会再发出声音了。

但是他没来得及动身。项阳激动的跟那两个人拥抱过之后，就向沈慕风介绍。

“沈慕风，来认识一下。”项阳指着靠他比较近的一个人，“这是小卫。”

沈慕风对卫今帆说：“你好。”

卫今帆也跟他拥抱了一下。这让他有些诧异，但对方的态度太过坦然，对他来说虽然新鲜，但是很好接受。

项阳又向他介绍另一个人，“这是井烟。”

井烟和他握了下手。

项阳对卫今帆和井烟说：“这是我们最近刚招的，叫沈慕风。”

然后又进行了第三轮的问好。沈慕风觉得有些荒唐，心理先于身体感到疲惫。

他觉得自己像一条生活在死水里的鱼，但是现在突然出现了一条连接外界的通道，他已经浪费了太多时间。

他没有仔细听他们之后在说什么。那些话语仿佛都慢慢离他远去，化成一个个细微的泡沫，快速的融化进空气里。他决定要找时间问问卫今帆和井烟。他知道希望不大，甚至都用不着问他就能知道答案，他甚至都能预想到那时他们每一个变化的表情和话语间的停顿。那他到底为什么还要那么做。他不去理会，就算他明知，他也要试一试。


	33. Chapter 33

第三十三章

莺莺没有想过井烟会回来。不，他想过，但是这件事发生的太突然，他甚至都不敢相信这是真的。他叫了一声便一语不发，紧紧抿住嘴，两只眼睛睁得大大的，一下也不眨。他在验证这个场景的真实性，仿佛如果他将自己从他现在所处的世界抽离，如果其他事物还依然保持原样，那就能证明那不是他自己幻想出来的梦境。

他站在原地，动也不动，似乎连风也无法吹过。但是他感到身体里似乎有什么在缓缓生长，仿佛就要破体而出。他的身体细微的摇晃了一下。

井烟向他的方向走了几步，张开怀抱，卫今帆的声音从遥远的侧边传过来，他在对莺莺说“我们回来了”之类的话。

井烟保持着张开双臂的姿势走到莺莺面前，笑着说：“我回来了，想不想我？”

莺莺推了井烟一下，然后捂住了自己的眼睛。身体里像是突然多了道干枯的河流，而且在源头打开之前才知道这条河流的存在。源头的水像是捉迷藏似的轰隆响了两声，然后毫无阻碍的涌了出来。那条河边有很多即将枯死的植物，现在也都渐渐抬起了头。那些枝桠像是从睡梦中醒来，郁郁葱葱的舒展开身体，但在莺莺想让那些树木长得更加高大的时候却停止了生长。

他趴在井烟肩头哭着，然后被井烟拥入怀里，一边轻拍着他的背，一边小声的安慰。他好想告诉井烟，连他妈妈都没有那样安慰过他。他一直觉得自己已经是个大孩子了，擦干眼泪就不会再哭，站起来就不会再疼。他不知道等他到了井烟那个年纪是不是就能成长得像他一样，他觉得对他来说就算到了二十五岁也依然很难。

他在二十四岁的井烟的脸上感到一阵晕眩，眼泪像雨水一样果断的从他眼睛里滑落，他感到一阵陌生而强烈的伤感，仿佛就要永远失去井烟。但是当他想起自己也不可能永远停留在十九岁，就渐渐平静下来，取而代之的是一种平静却挥之不去的绝望，像一道黑色的影子笼罩在他的周围，让他全身发冷。他觉得就算井烟再重新拥抱他一百次，也不能温暖他。

当井烟再次拥抱他，他却觉得有一道暖流从自己的身体里传来。他像是把他流的那些眼泪又灌回到胃里，甚至流进了血管里。他被温暖的海水所包围，淡淡的咸味抚慰着他紧绷的神经，他暂时将他那些无法捕捉的想法和缘由抛到脑后。

他的思想尽头出现了一个背对他站着的小孩子，不知道是男是女。他穿着睡衣，手里拽着毛绒玩具的一只腿，那个玩具的头一直拖到地上。那个小孩子就那么站着，没有转过身来。然后他慢慢往前走，那个毛绒玩具的头便也跟着向前拖动。莺莺这才看出来那是一只很大的泰迪熊，可是又长得很像兔子。但是那个小孩子无论往前走了多久，似乎都还在原地，离他还是那么远。

莺莺一边抽泣着一边说：“你怎么……才回来……我等了，好久……好久……”

>>> 

沈慕风进入另一间客房的时候发现里面只有卫今帆和莺莺，井烟不知道去哪里了。莺莺坐在床上玩手机，卫今帆在整理行李，听到声响两个人都一起抬起头。

他犹豫着关上门，小心翼翼的说：“你们，认识温绾吗？”

意料之中的，两个人都摇了摇头。

沈慕风叹了口气，低下了头。

莺莺说：“你有照片吗？”

沈慕风说有，拿出手机找了一会儿，把照片给莺莺看。

那张照片还是很久以前他偷拍的。其实也不算偷拍，只是温绾应该不知道自己被拍了。当时他隔着几个人，从那些人无名的脖颈中间拍下了温绾跳脱出整个现实世界的脸。他的心隆隆作响，好怕温绾的视线正对上他的镜头，看穿他的把戏。温绾自由的视线像一条绳索，而他像一个被其牵动的木偶。他感到自己的身体已经不属于自己，发烫的手指像要变成粉末一样消散在空中。他的身体是个牢笼，有东西被困在里面，它不断挣动，就快要跳出来。他都做好了被发现的准备，不过到最后都没有。庆幸之余，他似乎还有一些失望。

卫今帆也凑了过去。

>>> 

项阳和井烟在小区里散步，他们沿着绿化带走，不知不觉走出很远。

项阳问：“还走吗？”

井烟点头，“嗯。明天就走。”

项阳有些诧异，“这么快？”

井烟抬起头，有些不好意思的笑了，“今今想去我的家乡看看。”

项阳低下头沉默了会儿，然后侧过头问：“今今是小卫吗？”

“对。”

项阳点点头。

井烟走在绿化带的边缘，路灯昏黄的灯光照出他头顶翘起的头发。他两只手插在裤子口袋里，项阳也是同样的姿势。两个人低着头走路，显得异常专注。

“以后有打算吗？”项阳问他。

井烟摇了摇头，“还没想好，走一步看一步吧。”他沉默了一会儿，问项阳，“你呢？”

项阳耸耸肩，“我也不知道。”

井烟从边沿上跳下来，说：“我们回去吧。”

他们回到家的时候已经不早了，却一进家门就看到沈慕风魂不守舍的站在客厅中央。还没来得及问怎么了，沈慕风就向项阳走过来，一脸悲戚的质问他，“你为什么不早点告诉我？”

项阳无措的看向站在客房门口的卫今帆和莺莺，“发生什么事了？”

沈慕风重复了一遍刚才的话，“你为什么不早点告诉我？”

项阳后退了一步，“告诉你什么？”

“温绾早就死了，就死在我住的那个房间里。”沈慕风的表情看起来十分可怕，好像下一秒就要崩溃了。

莺莺在后面小声提醒：“他说的那个人就是戴晩。”

项阳也觉得这件事有些离谱，但还是保持了冷静，“他没死在房间里，他是跳楼的。”

“我住的房间以前是不是他住的？”

“对。”

沈慕风上前抓住项阳的手臂，“你为什么不早点告诉我？”

项阳觉得有些心烦，便甩开他的手，“你连名字都说不对我怎么告诉你。”

“可是他确实叫温绾。”

“他在我们这儿就不叫那个名字！”项阳刚知道是怎么一回事的时候确实有些同情沈慕风的遭遇，但是也希望他能适可而止，别人又没有错。无论如何那是戴晩自己的选择。

项阳让他坐在客厅里的沙发上休息，问他和戴晩是什么关系。他说了半天也没说清楚到底是什么关系。

项阳又问他，“你和他关系那么近怎么会没有他的手机号码？”

沈慕风委屈的说：“有是有的，但是后来突然就打不通了。”

项阳有些迟疑，“你确定你说的那个人真的是戴晩吗？”

沈慕风不知道该怎么说，只能把照片给他看。

项阳拍了拍他，不知道该怎么安慰他。

沈慕风问项阳戴晩是怎么死的，项阳点了根烟。毕竟这件事还涉及到其他人，不是一两句就能说明白的。

项阳告诉了他之后他更加难过。他看着窗外，看得那么深，仿佛也要跳下去。“他宁愿把生命浪费在这种人身上，都不肯在活着的时候见我一面。”

项阳将戴晩的骨灰盒拿出来放在沈慕风面前茶几上，“你要是知道他家在哪里的话，就带他回家吧。”

沈慕风不敢置信的将手放在骨灰盒上，房间里其余几个人都没有发出一点声音。然后他紧紧抱着它，无声的哭泣。

>>> 

卫今帆本来想晚上让井烟和莺莺两个人睡的，但是莺莺说不用，就跑去和项阳睡一张床。

项阳还觉得有些惊讶，“怎么，把你赶出来了？”

莺莺在给自己铺被子，“没有。小卫让我和井烟睡的。”

“但是你自己跑出来了？”

“嗯。”

“稀奇。”

莺莺爬上床，钻进被窝里，拍了拍被子，“睡觉吧。”

>>> 

沈慕风是和卫今帆、井烟三个人一起走的。不是一起走的，但是同一天走的。其实也早知道会有人要走，但是同一时刻突然走了这么多人，差别显得尤其大。

项阳突然觉得好累，资金也不足，他不想再坚持下去了。

他在两个月内把纸牌屋转让了出去，各给了容司和莺莺一笔钱。

莺莺面对突如其来的变化不知道该做出什么反应，他也没想过以后要做什么。

项阳让他回家，要是不想回家可以拿着那笔钱继续读书。要是钱不够可以先跟他开口。

莺莺低着头说：“你以前问过我会不会走。”

项阳觉得自己很对不起他，但是他也没有其他的办法，他不是圣人。

他苦笑着说：“我也支撑不下去了啊。”

>>> 

项阳最后一天去纸牌屋拿些剩余的东西，锁门的时候正好碰上安策。应该说安策来找他，正好赶上他要走的时候。

安策挺惊讶，“这是怎么了？”他看到旁边贴着的“转让”标志，“转让了？”

“嗯。关门了。”项阳锁上门，准备走了。

“怎么突然关门了？”

“不想做了。”项阳耸了耸肩，向前走去。

安策跟上他的步伐，“真的关门了？”

项阳觉得有些好笑，“不然你以为我在骗你吗？”

安策跟着他走了几步，什么话也没说。

项阳觉得安静得有些难受，便主动开口说：“我上次在街上看见兔和游西了。他们一起的。”他面带笑意侧头看着安策。

安策勉强的笑了一下，“是吗。”嗓音有些干涩。

项阳走到自己停车的地方，开了车门坐进了驾驶座。

安策隔着车窗看着他，“你有时间吗，一起吃个饭？”

项阳的表情有些为难，“等会儿还有事，下次吧。”

“好，下次。”安策向他挥挥手。

END


End file.
